


Alternate Realities Vol 15 - All good things..

by MARKSE



Series: HUMANS FAN FICTION - Reformatted Works for easier reading [11]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 53,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARKSE/pseuds/MARKSE
Summary: Mattie is a force for good, trying her best to have some fun and help others. The universe is getting ready to throw her a big curve ball.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're leaping straight into this without reading my other works Mattie and Leo are now in synth bodies, with all the issues and benefits that come with it. They've long been adults, now permanently frozen at 27 looks wise, talking "out loud" or 'via head-bump' silently like Max to Fred in the crypt. [headcanon].
> 
> ~~This will be the last for a long time. Honestly! Other projects to work on now and Series 2 from 30th Oct! :D~~  
>  Who am I kidding.. myself. I'm addicted.

Mattie gave the chauffeur a smile as he opened the door for her. "Thanks." 'Don't be jealous Bart, the MJN crew were all recovering from another Antigua supplies trip for James.'

'Why would I be jealous of a luxury limousine without a brain? She can't think for herself.'

'She?'

'With those lines?'

Mattie chuckled getting an odd look from the chauffeur, "Sorry, nothing you've done." 'Why can't it be He? Like Black Panther in the Marvel films?'

'I'd not considered that. Okay, I'm not jealous of HIM either. Still all looks no brain.'

'Cores.'

'You know what I meant.'

Mattie does up her seatbelt as Leo is getting in the other side. "This is nice Bunny, fancy a glass?" she pulls the bottle out of the small ice bucket and unclips a glass from the holder.

"Sure, why not? I had no idea they'd throw this in when I booked." he inspects the control panel on the wall between front and back and presses a three way switch. A black glass screen starts to rise from within.

She slaps his hand away, "You're not being a Bad Dad in here!"

"Who said anything about bad dads? I only wanted to stare into your eyes, maybe have a kiss or two. In private."

"You'll have to wait until New York Bunny."

He turns and watches the chauffeur pick up their one suitcase and the box containing the equipment, load them into the boot. "The cheaper hotels were all booked, I think you'll like where we're staying. You did pack some Gems didn't you?"

"Three, I'll let you pick which one I wear. It is only the one night we're staying right? No surprises?"

"Great. One night only."

The chauffeur gets in an buckles up, "Mr and Mrs Elster-Hawkins, good evening, my name is William, if there's anything I can do for you just ask. We should be at the first class check in within the hour." he taps away on a device to confirm he'd got his passengers.

Mattie pulled open a little door, 'Flipping heck!' "Thank you William. Doing the night shift?"

"I'm on a late shift, you're my last passengers today."

She looks at the snack supply, stored in a small odd shaped cupboard, shallow at the top, deep at the bottom, most likely shaped to follow the back of his drivers seat. 'That's a weird shape. Nuts Bunny.'

Leo self-consciously looks at his crutch and wriggles in his seat, 'Jeans too tight?'

Mattie bursts out laughing and takes her mind off the job of opening the bottle. The cork goes flying into the front of the car and bounces off the windscreen, Champagne rushes from the top all over the bottom of her dress, "Bollocks!"

Leo's silently laughing hard, creased up with his feet off the floor. He recovers enough to talk, "Sorry Angel, shouldn't laugh, but I love your perfect imperfections and that was better than any of Max's scripted onstage gags."

William undoes his seatbelt and picks the cork up from underneath the brake peddle. He turns in his seat and holds it out for Mattie, "A souvenir, would you like to pop back in and change?"

"Um, yeah. Good job we've not even left the house yet! Give me ten."


	2. Chapter 2

Mattie gets back in the car to find Leo looking through the films on the entertainment system.

"Nice choice Angel, fancy seeing a movie? William says we can start watching something here, the system on the plane will resume from where we've left off."

There's a pop from the front, "I took the liberty of opening the reserve for you." William passes two glasses across the divide. "I'll keep it on ice for you, let me know if you need a top up." he pulls away and heads for Heathrow.

"Thanks." She'd taken the glasses and handed one to Leo, "We'll be having film night again at Sentinel soon, Iain's sorted out his account split, I'd rather save anything new for there."

"Okay. Netflix Classics? They've got a ton on here, it makes me wonder what system they use and did Danny have anything to do with it."

"What've they got? Something short."

Leo scrolls the list of TV series.

"Seen it, boring, seen it, seen it, nope, no, no, faster, no to all of them, no, seen it, that was great but once was enough, no, STOP!"

"Stranger Things?"

"It got rave reviews. It was on my to watch list then our worlds went pair shaped with that crash."

"Episode one then?"

"Sure."

Leo clinks glasses, "Here's to the trip going up from here Angel. That moment would have been brilliant for a Bad Mums & Dads."

"Nuts, dry roasted or salted?" she winks, "Or there's packs of mini pretzels."

"Pretzels please."

Mattie kicks her heals off and folds her legs up onto the seat as the episode starts. They sit in silence until the schools can be seen. "OMG Leo! They're in a town called Hawkins!"

"Haha!"

The silence falls again. They're close to the airport when episode one ends.

"William, how many minutes until we arrive?"

"The satnav is saying about eleven minutes."

"Thanks." Mattie taps the play button for episode two. They watch in silence, Mattie holding Leo's hand.

Just as they're pulling into the site one of the boys names the girl. 'Oh my God Leo! Eleven minutes. Her number. El, short for Eleven, L, Leona. Leona was born on the 11th. Oh my God! Think about what she can do! 11 _is_ Leona!' she gives his hand a tight squeeze and talks normally not via head bump, "I'm hooked! Can we buy the box set?"

"You love your coincidences, if it's still online we can stream it."

William looks at them both in the rear view mirror, "If you would like to stay awake during the flight you can watch the whole of series one, everything you see here is all onboard the aircraft."

"Awesome!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mattie and Leo are being shown from the car to the executive lounge, check-in having happened in the limo at home.

The chauffeur goes to take both suitcase and box away for loading onto the flight.

Leo puts out a hand, "I'll take that one on as hand luggage if you don't mind."

"Certainly Sir."

The Virgin Atlantic hostess steps closer, "Can I offer you both some Champagne?"

Leo glances at Mattie's lap, "As long as it's in a glass and we don't have to touch the bottle."

She reads the expression on Mattie's face and hand movements, "Another mishap in the limousine? If so you weren't the first and won't be the last. We're all human. You'll be able to board soon, they're just reconfiguring first class for everyone."

"Reconfiguring?"

"Yes Mrs Elster-Hawkins. Your double seat is being configured."

"Double seat?"

"You've not flown with us for a while then. The double seats in the middle that used to have one person facing forward, the other backwards with a divider between are now a single wider seat with removable divider and changeable seat inserts."

"Surely that would be wider?"

"Yes, a little, which is why the other seat positions have changed too. Thankfully we don't have to wheel a drinks trolley through first class so the chicane shaped isle isn't a problem." another member of staff joins them and whispers in her ear, "I'm told your seats are ready, you can go onto the aircraft now if you'd like or stay here a little longer, the rest of the flight will board in twenty minutes."

"Stranger Things Bunny?"

"Sure!"

The lady that had walked over and whispered stands in the middle of the room, "Ladies and Gentlemen, VS111 to JFK is ready for you."

"OMG Bunny!"

"What?"

"The flight number. One hundred. And eleven! And my seat number.."

"Don't tell me, eleven?"

"Yes!"

~~~

Mattie gently pushes Leo's right shoulder to turn him, "Bunny, first class on Gerti is right, larger aircraft like this it's left."

"Sorry, of course, force of habit."

A steward shows them to their seat, asks them about drinks and nibbles.

"Champagne and pretzels please. How does the entertainment work on the double seats?"

"You can have a screen each or the right hand screen can be moved to the middle, you'll find an additional headphone socket on it so you can both listen."

"Brilliant, thanks!"

They settle down to watch, unzip their branded headphones.

"These are rather nice, who do you think makes them? Bose or Beats?"

Leo inspects his pair closely, "Ha! Neither!"

"Who then?"

"Who do you know who really likes his audio products?"

"Quite a few.."

"Making bass canons."

"Danny?"

"Yup."

"But we've never seen headphones coming out of the factory.."

"Look inside the left hand side, at the top when you pull the cushion back a little."

"Left.. top.. Made under license. Design by DCL Copyright 2015. Blimey!"

"So these may be one of the early products that seeded our fortune, enabled us to pay for the hospital and all the charity things we do."

"I want to buy a pair." she pulls the duty free book from the pouch and flicks through the pages fast. "Drat. It's not in there." she turns and beckons the steward.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"Would it be possible to buy a pair of these?"

"I'm sorry they're not for sale."

"Do you have spares?"

"A very small number."

"If I made a huge charity donation would you allow me to keep a pair, only they were designed by a good friend of mine many years ago."

"I'll have to ask the ground crew at JFK."

"That would be great, thanks."

They're watching the end of episode three when the steward approaches on Leo's side.

'Oh my! Bunny! That's Peter singing!'

He gives her a little nudge.

'What?' "Oh, sorry, hadn't seen you there."

"Would you like something off the menu?"

"Um.. yes. One moment." it's given a quick scan, "Thai beef salad with roasted pine nuts and chilli dressing please."

"A good choice, an old classic back on the menu."

'Really Angel?'

'Why not?'

'Read the menu again slowly.'

She does, 'And?'

'Which position in the list is it?'

'Um.. oh no, this is getting creepy. Eleven.'

'So you didn't pick that because it was the eleventh in the list?'

'Hell no.'

"And for you Sir?"

Leo places the menu back in the pouch, "I'll have the same thanks."

~~~

The credits roll on episode eight.

'Frigging hell that was good.'

'Still want to liken her to our daughter?'

'Yes and no. I think you know in which ways.' she snuggles up against Leo and looks at some of the other passengers. The cabin lights had been brought up a while ago to wake them and serve breakfast.

'First episode of series two Angel?'

"Um, no, thanks. I think this will be right up Toby's street. If he's not watched it I'd love to see it with him. We could do a marathon session at Sentinel one weekend, both series back to back.'

'Okay. Anything else you want to watch?'

'I'm happy with a snuggle up and relax.'

He puts an arm around her, 'Me too.'

They enjoy the next fifteen minutes in silence, enjoying the quiet and contact.


	4. Chapter 4

Bing bong. "Good morning ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking. Could everyone please return to their seats and buckle up. There's a lightning storm that's just passing JFK, we're expecting a little turbulence."

'Oh great.'

'Bunny?'

'Lightning. Aka electrical storms.'

'We'll be safe from the current in here won't we?'

'It's the RF interference and magnetic fields it can create I'm worried about.'

'So we're in danger?'

He looks out of the window to his left. Being in the centre of the aircraft visibility through the small aperture was terrible.

'Bunny? Are we in danger?'

'I didn't want to advertise the fact we're not fabs but it would be prudent to power down.'

'Who do we ask? The steward or head stewardess?'

'Both. If they each power one of us back up they'll block others views.'

'Okay.'

~~~

Mattie boots to see the stewardess leaning over her, the steward by Leo's side.

They stand back and Mattie realises all of the other passengers in first class had gone. "How long have we been on the ground?"

"Ten minutes."

"Do they know about us?"

"We said you were sleeping. Mum's got a synth friend with the gift, we thought your power up sound might spoil the illusion."

"Thanks. How was the storm?"

"Frightening." the stewardess looks at the steward, "How many strikes did you count?"

"Elev.." Mattie's hand grips Leo's tight. "no, forgot the last small one, twelve." the hand relaxes. "It's miles away now."

The stewardess looks comically at them both, "You are allowed up now, unless you want to wait for the crew rotation and return flight?"

"Sorry, yes, we better get out of your way."

Leo unbuckles and gets to his feet, opens the overhead storage to the side, "My box, where's my box?" the ones to it's left and right are opened, "It's gone!"

Mattie is quickly to her feet, "Someone's stolen it?" she turns to the crew, "Did either of you see it taken?"

"I didn't see it being stowed, did you Crista? I remember asking you about drinks and snacks, not what you were carrying."

"I didn't see it, or if I did it didn't register. What did it look like?"

Leo holds hands out, "A silver box, like the ones some photographers use, about this size, handle on the top, opens like a clam shell."

"Oh dear." they watch her walk to the front and open another overhead storage locker, "Like this?"

"Exactly like that."

She brings it over, "The drives from the entertainment system, they swap the whole lot out at the end of a cycle, bring the new releases in. He's gone off with the wrong box."

"How do you know?"

"The outgoing box is placed in your row, the new one at the front, that way the cabin crew know the exchange is done."

"He who?"

"The media contractor."

"Where can I find him?"

"He'll be swapping boxes on another of our flights or heading to his office."

"Can you give me contact details?"

"We're not supposed to."

"Okay, you call him, give him my number."

"We're not.."

Leo snatches the box, "Fine, he's got my box, I'll have his!"

"Please Sir, we can't let you take that."

"But you could let him take mine? No entertainment for the next flight should get someone taking things seriously."

"Please Sir.."

"No. Call him and your security. I'm not leaving until my box is returned."

~~~

Twenty minutes later the cleaners have been through the aircraft, the ground support team have restocked the drinks and snacks. It's ready for boarding for it's flight back to London.

Crista sees the new crew coming onboard, "Helen! Did you get our message?"

"Yes, he's on his way back from the office, he went to load drives into his machine and realised he had the wrong box."

Leo relaxes a little, "Thank God, it's nothing sinister, no theft just human error."

"There's a problem though, he's not going to reach the airport for another twenty something minutes and we need to start boarding passengers. So we need you off."

"Why don't they have an office at the airport it would.."

"Be more efficient? Yes. The block they were in is temporarily closed for renovations."

Helen holds out a hand, "The box please. We'll need a few minutes to load them all up and start the system."

Leo holds it tighter, "And how do I know I'll see my box again?"

'Bunny she's telling the truth.'

'How sure are you?'

'Totally.'

He relaxes and hands it over, "I have your word?"

"We'll have him meet you in the executive lounge if that would be okay? We'll bring your other luggage to you there."

"Thank you."

~~~

Mattie and Leo are being passed yet more Champagne when a man in black shirt, trousers and baseball cap enters carrying the box. One of the Virgin staff point out the couple for him.

"Sir, I've got your box."

Leo reads his name badge, "Thank you, Carl."

The man takes off his cap and holds it by both hands near his chest.

'Buns he looks like he wants to faint, go easy on him.'

"An honest mistake, I could have easily done the same, the weights are almost identical."

"Thank you Sir, so you won't be filing a complaint?"

"I don't think that's necessary do you? We all make mistakes, it's how we deal with them that counts, wouldn't you agree?"

The man nods violently, "Yes Sir, I agree Sir, thank you Sir!"

"Relax Carl, this'll go no further. Although I have one question. Why swap drives? That's got to cause other problems?"

"Sure it does. We've had one crew trying to fit a drive caddy in upside down and jam it in the slot."

"Were's the system?"

"In the cabinet below the first class passenger deck. It's just the drive bay they have access to. It's fibre connected."

"Why not update over a network link?"

"Dex, he's my boss, he suggested streaming over satellite link, or multiple WiFi channels, they said no to anything radio based because of some of the distribution contract restrictions."

"That's a shame. But doing it over a network link would be okay?"

"Yes Sir, but Dex said that's got it's own problems, how to connect a big jetliner to a delicate fibre without someone breaking it."

"Got a business card?"

"Yes Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

In the limo to the hotel Leo spins the card around, holding it by two opposite corners, "Another little project for DCL."

"What are you thinking?"

"A small arm, like the one that inspired the inking monster, but with two cones that dock into two cone shaped holes. A fibre in each, one for tx, the other rx."

"How would it get the cover open?"

"I wasn't going to have a cover."

"What happens in a bad winter when it ices up?"

"We could have a low power heater in the block to keep it above freezing? And the arm's head could be hot incase extremely cold temperatures still cause ice to build up."

"Cool. If.." She's interrupted by a phone call, "It's Ronald. Hi Ronald, yes, we're on our way. Where are we staying Bunny?"

Leo looks a little guilty, he'd planned on getting her there before having to say where, "Um, Langham Place."

"Did you hear that.. good. Really? See you there." she hangs up, "Something you need to tell me Mr Elster-Hawkins?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. It's a treat to say thanks."

"For what?"

"You being you."

"Why the face?"

"It's one night only, and Ronald is staying with us a little while, I thought it would be nice to hang out, get to know him better without having to go out."

"He's a fab, will want to eat. So the three of us will hang out in a hotel room?"

"Suite."

"You booked a suite?"

"The Empire State View Suite to be exact. It's got two bedrooms and a fully fitted kitchen, I could have gone more expensive with other hotels."

"Leo! How much have you spent!"

"It's a treat, just for one night."

"How much?"

"I got a good rate, they want a photograph of you outside in one of your Gem's Gems walking to a limo."

"Leo! How much!"

"Four grand."

"What!"

"It's normally more than double that!"

"Eh? You're saying my walking out of their hotel to a limo is worth more than four thousand dollars to them?"

"We won't pay a thing if you'll have one shot in the suite instead."

"Really? Shit. I've been letting all those using me for product advertising get away with pocket change."

"I reckon if we gave them both shots they'd make a nice donation to the foundation."

"Okay, we'll talk. They can have a range of shots if that's what they're willing to do. Am I really that big a celebrity now?"

"Doctor Matilda Elster-Hawkins, AI and PTSD specialist, woman behind The Angels, Gem's Gems model, isn't that enough?"

"Yes, but.."

He leans over and kisses to stop her talking, 'That's one of the reasons I love you so much, you're no diva.'

'Thanks Leo.'

He feels her running fingers through his hair, her kissing him back with more force. 'Do we use the kitchen or have food brought in?'

'I'm kissing you and you're thinking of food?'

'I'm trying not to think of something else.'

'Oh.. What's you're favourite dish?'

There's a delay. 'Now you've done it. Mattie Elster-Hawkins on a bed of Egyptian cotton with a drizzle of rose petal perfume.' he feels her embrace grow stronger, 'Did you bring some perfume?' There's no words, just a hand moving his to her chest. 'We better not get too carried away, the driver will be watching.'

'He's probably already seen enough to talk, a little more won't hurt.' she sings over bump, 'Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move.'

He gently runs a thumb over her nipple, it gets her sticking her tongue further into his mouth, 'How long until Ronald gets to the hotel?'

'He didn't say. Why?'

He shifts, 'These jeans are now way too tight.' he feels a hand on his trousers. 'Don't touch!'

'Oh my! Hold your jacket over your arm while we check in, I'll give you a hand when we're in the room.'


	6. Chapter 6

Mattie tips the chauffeur and turns to see Leo, 'Bunny are you okay?'

'I've had to disable a lot of sensors, it was getting very painful.'

'Okay, let's set a new record for fast check in, get you sorted.'

Up in the room she closes the door, finds him in the bathroom. "Sensors still off?"

"Still off."

She gets to her knees, slowly and carefully unbuckles his belt, "Is one of the tubes pinched?"

"Something's happened, it's never been this painful before."

"Even as a fab?"

"No."

She carefully unbuttons the top, lowers the zip and peels back his jeans. "Oh my!"

"Is it bad?"

"If bad is good. I think your boxers were the problem. You need better underwear."

"Now what, he's probably going to be here any minute."

"Turn sensors back on."

"Why?" with so many sensors disabled he had no sense of touch, heat or pain.

'Just do it.'

'Why talk over bump?' He did as asked and felt warmth, moisture and movement. He shudders, 'Oh my lord that feels amazing!'

'Good. I've never done this before.'

'I've never had someone do it before. You think it will help?'

'We'll see.'

The phones in the rooms ring.

'That must be reception phoning to say he's downstairs.'

'He'll have to wait a minute, we're busy.' 

He shudders and groans, holds onto the doorway for balance, 'Look out, I'm going to..'

'Explode? As long as that's not literally do it.'

'But..'

'Do it!'

Leo holds back for as long as possible, which with these new sensations wasn't long. His body tenses and he cums.

'Oh my God!'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, I just wasn't expecting the strong vanilla taste.'

'Would you rather I switched to mocha coffees?'

'No, no, I love vanilla! It just came as a bit of a surprise!'

"Haha, good choice of words. A bit blasphemous but I'm nicknaming that the Oh My Lord's Prayer Position. You're the one praying."

'I'd expected the food processor to strip the taste. Do you think our tears would taste of Champagne?'

'No idea. We could ask the others.'

'Don't you dare tell any of the others about this!'

"I won't. Just as I trust you'll not tell the others about my thing for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. On my backups I swear."

Mattie gets up, "Okay, get yourself together, we have a guest to welcome."

"I'll need a minute, the pressure's dropping."

~~~

Ronald looked a bit different to how she'd expected, it was the first time she'd seen him not wearing his pilots cap. His thinning crown made him look quite a few years older.

"Good to see you both again, sorry I couldn't stay at the after party long, I had to get her back to your army friends."

"It was a shame, you missed a good one."

"I've learnt to enjoy myself without booze, alcohol and helicopters don't mix."

"Glad to hear it as your doubles are going to be responsible for many millions of pounds worth of equipment."

"How many?"

"By the time the custom Chinook are made and we've fitted them out, two hundred million for each pair."

"Pair? You didn't say anything about pairs?"

"We'll have one fitted as a field hospital, another as a medic builder. Like our Angels but with no wings. A bit like the Persona healthcare synths but lower cost."

"I see. So you'll need two copies of me for each set. How many sets?"

"We were thinking of starting with two."

"So four Ronald doubles."

"Yes."

Leo leans back into the plush sofa, "I don't need my wife's skills to see you've got a question to ask. Ask away."

"I was wondering if you could make me one more? Then we can take turns at running the office, doing the maintenance tasks and flying the other two choppers."

"If that would help improve your safety rating sure."

"I was expecting more of a fight than that, thanks."

"You're giving us a lifetime of experience, it should be us saying thanks!"

"So how does this work?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ronald has his eyes screwed up tight, is stamping the floor with a foot, "Man that was a bitch of a headache if ever I had one!"

"You still have it?"

"It's fading, slowly I think. It better have worked, I'm not doing that again. Not for all the bunnies on the Hefner ranch."

Leo chuckles, "I've heard the tea in China version many a time, never the bunnies one until now."

"I only made it up because of what I've got with me, while you're waiting for my head to sort itself out, there's a large print in the back of my bag, would you mind autographing it for me Mattie?"

"Sure, where's it going?"

"Slap bang in the middle of the office wall."

"Okay. Got a pen?"

He nods, still eyes closed, "In the bag, thanks."

Mattie opens his bag and finds a large card backed envelope, from within it she pulls out a large black and white print from her shoot for Playboy. A nice and tasteful close crop portrait of her in a fitted blouse. "Nice! How'd you get this?"

"I wrote to them explaining why I wanted it, enclosed a cheque for up to one hundred dollars."

"And they did a print?"

"You're holding it."

"Sweet. What would you like me to write?"

"How about 'Keep the helis out of hell, Love Angel.' That is your nickname."

"Um, yeah, not that many people know it though."

"Ya think? Type the word into Wikipedia. Then click the Angel disambiguation link, go to the People section."

"Okay. Angel, actress. born 1966, pornographic actress. Definitely not me. Angel, British musician, singer-songwriter and rapper. Angel Medina, American professional wrestler. The Angel of Death, another American professional wrestler. Angel Boi, American rapper. Angel, stage name of Angel Faith, American singer and songwriter. Angel, nickname of Doctor Matilda Elster-Hawkins, founding member of The Angel Foundation. Frigging hell!" she follows the link. There's silence for a while and one of her Mona Lisa smiles slowly grows, "Oh my! Bunny! You've got to read this." the phone is handed over.

Minutes later it's handed back, "That's quite a writeup. You've got a great set of fans out there."

"You've not contributed?"

"I'm you're number one fan, but that's news to me Angel."

She could read his face, he wasn't lying. "I'm shocked but flattered. Not a single negative thing said."

"Why should there be?"

Before Mattie can answer the phone starts buzzing in her hand, the family app.

"Hi George. Let me put you on speaker."

"Hi, Mattie, Leo, I'd been looking into that Marvin project more, wondered if I could pop over for a chat?"

"Um, that's a long way to pop."

"Why? Where are you?"

"New York, with Ronald."

"Ah! I see, okay, it will have to wait until you're back home."

"Another project idea?"

"Yes, something very intelligent but not sentient."

"Okay. We're only here for a night, we'll be home soon."

"Great, couldn't bring back a big box of Jelly Belly could you?"

"Sure."

"I'll leave you in peace, thanks."

Leo reaches into his box, "Now we've got the backup done which would you prefer, the pendant on a chain or friendship bracelet?"

"Bracelet please. It has the same range?"

"Somewhat less, but with the numbers of Angels about now that shouldn't be an issue."

"Thanks. How do I charge it?"

"Just wear it. Your movement powers a tiny generator that charges the cells."

"So I never need to take it off?"

"No, but if you do let the Angels know in advance or they'll come knocking."

"Okay, understood."

Mattie helps fit it around his wrist, "How is your head now?"

"Clearing slowly now thanks."

"Good, you had me a little worried, we've not had anyone have a headache quite so intense before. You should have a medical just in case there's an underlying problem."

"Sure, will do."

"Hungry? There's a full on kitchen, we can get some ingredients in and cook up whatever we want."

"Can I see?"

"Sure, do much cooking?"

"Loads! Ever since Cooking For One, I'm a big fan of your Mia."

"Cooking for one?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Her TV show with Scarlett and Baby?"

"You're frigging kidding me? When would she get the time to do that?"

"She's on weekly on NBC four PM."

Leo smiles, 'Clock decoupled time. The whole thing is VR, I'd put money on it.'

'But that's cheating, how can you say a virtual dish tastes lovely when it's only pixels from a render?'

'You can't smell or taste a dish you watch Nigella or Heston cook, so what's the difference for the viewer?'

"What sort of dishes does she do?"

"All sorts, all healthy."

"Glad to hear it."

'So much for not wanting to help humans live longer.' she gives Leo a slight wink.

"Any favourites?"

"Her oriental duck salad is heaven on a plate. Appropriate for dinner with an Angel."

Leo chuckles and playfully punches his shoulder, "Back off she's spoken for."

"Yeah, and that Scarlett copy, such is my luck." he does a similar chuckle, "To be honest Baby is more my type. And she's spoken for too."

"You do realise all three of us are synthetics, myself, Scarlett, Baby?"

"Sure. Just as my twin brothers will be. One question I've had on my mind, do you find yourselves finishing each others sentences?"


	8. Chapter 8

One of the hotel staff puts down a large cardboard box on the kitchen worktop and accepts the couple of Tubmans from Leo, "If there's anything else you need Sir just call."

"I will, thank you."

Ronald pulls out the contents item by item, checking things off his mental list.

'Bunny, if Mia's doing a show using VR content, as far as her core is concerned she experiences the smells and tastes. But what about the others? They're either Sims like constructs or..'

'Or she's got forks of them living in one of the servers.'

'Do you think they'd be up for that? Forks?'

'I could see it getting very boring unless they're free to build their own virtual world within it. Like the Tron world for George. Or the Trek one for Hols and Ems, or like the one..'

"You're talking to each other. Aren't you?"

They both turn to see Ronald, Mattie pulls a guilty face, "Sorry, that was rude of us. We were talking about Mia's show."

"You know your faces still move as if you're having a normal conversation? Not the mouth forming words, but the frowns, eyebrow raises, things like that."

"Um, yes."

He turns on the oven to roast the duck, "So what were you talking about?"

"Mia's show not being real."

"I've been watching it for weeks, of course it's real."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

'We've got to break the news somehow.'

'I know Bunny, it's got to be gentle. He's a first.'

Leo watches Mattie walk up to the man and give him a hug.

She looks him in the eyes and smiles, trying not to let her feelings betray her, "What would you miss when in a synth body?"

"I don't know, I've not experienced it yet."

"Try and imagine it."

"You've said I'll be able to feel, taste, smell, see and hear obviously, if none of those have gone would I miss anything?"

"How about a heart beat?"

"I guess so, mine's pretty strong, feel for yourself." he takes Mattie's hand and places two fingers on his wrist, "Feel that?"

'Frig, this wasn't quite how I wanted to break the news!'

'Go with it.'

"I don't. Maybe my sensors are damaged."

He places the fingers of his own hand in the spot, "That's strange.."

"Stranger things have happened."

He switches hands, "I'm still not finding it.. What's going on? Have you drugged me?"

"No, with hindsight I wish we had."

"What?"

"Take a seat."

"I need to cook dinner."

"I can hear it in your voice."

He looks to Leo and back to Mattie, "Hear what?"

She takes his hand, "This isn't real. Just as Mia's show isn't real."

"I'm pretty sure when I got up this morning.."

"That was real, sure."

"But this isn't?" he looks towards the living room. "Did something happen?"

"Yes. When we said we've not had anyone have a headache quite so intense before and that you should have a medical just in case there's an underlying problem.."

"You were planting a thought in my mind. I'm dead."

"No, no, hopefully not."

He takes a step backwards, "What do you mean hopefully not?"

"You're currently in emergency surgery at Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell having a brain aneurysm taken care of. We've paid for the top surgeons from three hospitals to work together to save you."

"And you're at the hotel waiting for dinner?"

"No, we're with you."

"But.."

"We're forks. Copies of ourselves. The true us are with you at the hospital waiting for news."

"Your contraption did this?"

"We think you had a weak artery, it's not good that it popped but it's good that it happened today with us around rather than when you were in the air. Time is critical for surviving such things."

"When did it.."

"You'd started cooking dinner and collapsed."

Ronald closes his eyes, frowns and rubs his forehead, "So if I've got this straight I'm talking to copies of Mattie and Leo and this is all some sort of simulation? I'm a digital me?"

"Yes."

"When did it start?"

"We restarted from when the box of ingredients was delivered."

"Where are we then?"

"In the laptop."

He bursts out laughing, "Yeah, right, and I'm a NASA pilot!"

"It's waterproof. It's in the bath with the cold tap running to keep cool. It's made by DCL, has our active cores technology. This is the hardest it's been pushed. Ever."

"A laptop in a bath? Surely.."

"It's got an external power supply, so only 18 volts in."

Mattie takes his hand again, "With the best surgeons work hopefully you'll be back on your feet very soon, well, physical you, though you may need to take the desk job for a while, let your brothers do the maintenance and flying."

"If you can put me in a new body why go to all the bother of saving old me?"

"The last thing we need is an ambulance chaser law suit for murder or manslaughter. That would end all the good work we do for years. Possibly forever. We need you to talk to yourself, worst case the hospital. The laptop can simulate a phone network, have your mobile make a VoIP call to your mobile. Virtual to physical that is."

"What happens to us, the us in here?"

"You'll be transferred into a synth body in the UK. We'll be paused."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because it's a truth we don't want to hide. And Mattie and Leo needed to know the backup was good before they travel home."

"And if it wasn't?"

Neither Mattie or Leo speak.

"I know you know someone who works on MTV. Say I'm accepting this prank, want that final bit of proof, what would you say?"

"Easy. Go to the window and look outside. The streets below are a static scene, the laptop is good but doesn't have enough resources to render thousands of moving cars, pedestrians, helicopters, airplanes and the weather."


	9. Chapter 9

Leo watches a member of the hospital staff swap out an almost empty hand sanitiser bottle for a full one. "I wonder how far they've got?"

"I hate to think. If it's deep they'll need to do something pretty invasive to fix it. They've not got Fred's technology."

"With all the tinkering Dad did in my head an aneurysm was always on my mind. I used to get killer headaches a lot."

She turns and frowns at him, "You never said?"

"There wasn't anything anyone could do, or so I thought until that day we were in the car with Joan."

"No problems like that these days, the problems with tubes has moved south."

"South? Oh, yes, that. That was truly painful."

A nurse approaches, "Can I get either of you a hot drink?"

"A hot chocolate would be lovely thanks. Bunny?"

"The same please. Has anyone said how it's going in there?"

"Yes. They've found the bleed, it's at the bottom of his brain on the right.."

Mattie gasps and grabs Leo's hand, "Oh no!"

The nurse puts up a hand, "Don't panic! They've taken a small section of skull out behind the ear, when he's healed you won't see anything's happened. They've not had to go top down."

Mattie's shoulders drop and she slides down the chair, "There is a God. Thank fuck! .. Sorry."

"I've heard worse, don't worry. I'll get the drinks." she turns and starts walking away, talks somewhat louder, "You're friend was lucky he had you about. Not many have a guardian Angel by their side when it happens."

Mattie pulls herself back up and sits properly, "She knows who we are?"

"I expect so. My credit card does have Mr Leo Elster-Hawkins along the bottom. Which makes you Mattie."

"Or one of my body doubles."

"Ha. Matia is too dark skinned, Scarlett too light and red headed. There's only one you."

"Thanks."

They sit in silence until the nurse returns with the drinks and a happy look, "Latest update is that they've screwed the section of bone back, they're just about to stitch him back up."

"Can you get a message to them? Ask them to do deep dissolvable stitches and as light as possible on top so he doesn't get bad surface scars?"

"You know about stitching?"

"I've had a lot in the past. And one of my brothers in the UK is a surgeon."

"Alright, I'll make the request."

"Thanks."

With the hall empty again Mattie shifts in her seat and leans against Leo, "I wonder how things are going in the laptop?"

He looks distant for a moment and cracks a smile, "Good."

"Hopefully."

"Not hopefully, it's gone well."

"How could you know that? What have you done?"

"You know me and API Angel."

"Yes, but how does that help?"

"I created a proxy that allows a network address in the virtual world to map to a DCL one in the real world. Just the one IP and limited ports."

"You created a gateway?"

"Yes, to allow an email out. And the VoIP call, nothing more."

"Film inspired?"

"As ever."

"And you've emailed yourself?"

"He's over the initial shock, quite upbeat and happy it happened today not with a customer flying over the Empire State Building. And the two of us have something in common."

"When did you know this?"

"Just now when I checked the inbox."

"Can you get a reply back?"

"Am I not Leo Elster-Hawkins?"

"Ok, stupid question. Reply back saying things have gone well here too. We'll need another hotel, I'm not returning home until he's out of hospital."

Leo places a hand on her leg and gives it a gentle pat, "Make the shoot an awesome one and they may help us out."

"Shit! Shit shit shit!"

"Now what?"

"SHOES! I didn't pack enough shoes!"

"The last thing you want to do is ruin the look.."

"Exactly, the fashion mags will rip me to pieces." something on that Persona sales flyer came to mind and she saved the thought for later.

"And Cindy and James won't be too happy, especially with the high LFW created." he pats her leg again, "But you can't go shoe shopping with Ronald in surgery or recovering, if anyone found out they'd have a field day. Bump which dresses you packed and I'll go."

"Really?"

"How many years have we been married, I think I should be able to find some shoes by now. Do me a favour though, slip one of those off for a second."


	10. Chapter 10

Mattie opted to stay in the private room they'd got for Ronald, the hospital had him heavily sedated to give him a better chance of starting the healing process well.

Leo was on his mission and getting a little flustered.

"Sir? Your thoughts?"

There was a sea of shoes on the floor.

"Sir?"

"I feel like a judge at a competition, I thought it would be easier than this, there's too many options."

"Can the team help?"

"Simone, Isabella, Emma, can you help?"

The three walk over, Isabella has her hands together, arms straight and down doing a little excited wiggle, "That's a _lot_ of shoes Josh!"

"The gentleman would like six pairs, two to go with each of three dresses."

Leo holds out his phone and tries to mask his accent, "This is what the three dresses look like."

It's passed between the three.

Emma pinch zooms the image, "They look a bit like.."

"Gem's Gems?"

"Yeah, that UK firm, I wish they shipped to the US."

"They don't?"

"Something about needing a scanner."

Simone pops a hip, "So unfair, that little rock getting them and not us."

Josh coughs, "Ladies you do realise the gentleman comes from said rock?"

Isabella gives Leo a full toe to head study, "Which bit?"

Leo grins, "The bit close to Gem's Gems."

"LONDON?"

"Yeah. London."

"Did you know the Queen?"

Leo closes his eyes and laughs, "Not personally, but we did get a letter from her Majesty."

"How about King William?"

"I'm yet to have the pleasure."

"Know anyone famous? That we would know?"

"Cindy of Gem's Gems, Mattie?"

Emma's eyes pop, "Get out of here! That model that appeared on the scene from nowhere?"

Leo keeps a straight face, this game was fun, "She's way more than that. And it was hardly nowhere."

"I've not seen her on the runway before."

"Maybe you've been looking at the wrong runways?" like one Gerti would take off from.

"Did you meet her at London Fashion Week?"

Leo answers honestly knowing it wasn't quite what she was asking, "Yes, we did meet at LFW."

"What was your job?"

"Photographer."

Josh claps his hands, "Ladies! We have a job to do. Two pairs of shoes per dress. I want you to help us by suggesting shoes and why you think they're a good match."

Emma sits on a low padded bench and scans the collection, "I wish my man would do this for me. Your partner is a lucky lady. What's her name?"

"Matilda. My favourite nickname for her is Angel."

"Lucky lady. Are we limited to shoes or can we suggest boots too?"

Leo looks around the shop, "You have boots?"

"But not the space to put them out."

"Can I see?"

Josh walks off to get them.

The ladies start moving shoes about into three groups, having little discussions over which shoes did or didn't look best for the dresses. Emma starts moving shoes within the left group, group one as it had been named, some to the front, some further back.

Leo gives her a Sophie look, "Would I be right in thinking the first dress is your favourite?"

She just nods and keeps jumping up to swap shoes over then sit back to review the collection.

"What about you Simone, Isabella?"

They both natter away for a moment and agree they both like dress two.

Leo didn't need to ask why, neither had the body shape to pull off dress three.

One of the reasons why Gem's Gems would ultimately do well was the 3D models. With each body scan Cindy and James would have another entry in a growing library of body shapes. From that they could design dresses that truly suited the wearer. They'd not be making every dress in all sizes like someone on the high street. With more body shapes covered and out there the more orders would come in. Hopefully.

He looks at the young women, "I think I've got Cindy's business card somewhere in the office. Let me take some photos of you all with my phone when we're done and ask her what she'd do."

With a new enthusiasm and energy the three quickly get the shoes sorted into the groups and in order of popularity.

They all stand back as Josh pushes the bench out of the way. "Fantastic work ladies."

The three chorus "Thanks Josh."

They all stand and review the results.

Leo pulls out his wallet, "I've changed my mind.. I'll have the top three from all three sets. I can't leave those boots behind in set two."

Josh takes his card, "Thank you .. Mr Elster-Hawkins. I hope Matilda likes them."

It was time to stop playing, "Mattie will love them."

Emma spins around, "You're buying them for the model not your wife? You have a mistress?"

"No. The model and my wife. They're one and the same person. Doctor Matilda Elster-Hawkins, my Angel, aka Mattie."

"Holy crap!"

"We're good friends of Cindy," the phone is held up, "get ready for some Gem's Gems sizing photos, I'll get you each a bespoke dress sent over to say thanks."

Josh has to cover his ears to block out the high pitched excited screaming, "What have you done!"

"Funny that, that question gets asked of a few in our family!"


	11. Chapter 11

There's a knock at the door.

Mattie lowers her magazine, and looks at Ronald, "You good for visitors?"

He blinks once.

"COME IN!"

The door opens and Leo steps into the room, "Good, you're up. How do you feel?"

Ronald blinks twice.

"Was that a no?"

Mattie nods, "Ronald is trying not to talk or move his head for a bit, he's asked they lower the pain meds, he doesn't want to get hooked on them."

"How is the pain on a scale of one to ten?" He watches five blinks being done. "Not unlike when I had my head cracked open after the drowning. It will pass." he sits down next to Mattie and places his new rucksack on his lap.

She leans forward and looks at his feet, "You went with a task in mind and got new shoes for yourself and a rucksack?"

"And two drawing pads and a load of pens."

If Mattie wore glasses the look he got would have had her looking over the rims like a bemused librarian.

'Your shoes and boots are at Langham Place.'

'Boots? You darling! Not too kinky I hope?'

'You'll see. I had some young ladies help sort through the collection, they knew about Gem's Gems.' he opens the rucksack, "Ronald if you have your knees up at all or the table swung over the bed here's a pad and pens if you want to draw, write or give us messages."

Ronald gives him a long single blink and pulls one knee up.

"Oh, okay." he pulls a pack of pens out and rips open the packaging, pulls out a clear zip up bag to store them in. "Here you go." the pad and pens are handed over.

Ronald pulls the cap off a random pen and writes, "Thanks Guys! Can you ask if I can have a glass of water and a straw please?"

~~~

Later that day after a lot of games of Hangman a man comes around with some hospital food. Ronald looks at the plate, scribbles a message and waits for him to leave with his trolley. He turns it around for the others to read.

Leo's face lights up, "You can't get the staff, I ordered oriental duck salad. Smilie face. Haha, nice to see your sense of humour is intact Ronald."

He draws a plate of food, simple face and a straw with a big lump of food stuck in the middle.

Mattie gets up, "My turn to shop, let me see if I can get you a little blender."

~~~

While she's away the men have a good conversation about life, the things they love. Ronald writing in something like a text speak.

"So you really like Baby? You know her physical appearance is Han Chinese, the world's largest ethnic group with over 1.6 billion people? There's a lot to pick from."

"Something like Scarlett's Baby."

"You know she was based on an actress, Bing Bing Fan? She was Niska's first fork. She'd used the synth body to do a rescue mission in India, a friend of Mattie's who's now our synth designer. Along with George and my father. Harun is the best at the look of a person though."

"How much, similar look but same height as me?"

"A lot, but given what we've put you through I'll cover the cost."

"Fully awake?"

"You mean sentient? Like Mattie and I?"

"Yes."

"Up to you. We can program in a fact store before waking one up, but how it's interpreted and what sort of personality you get as a result isn't the exact science most would expect."

"Oh."

"Maybe Dad could do something to help along those lines, add some sort of fact weighting. But you may find George's approach a bit more morally acceptable, allow you to live comfortably with what you've created. Creating life shouldn't be taken lightly." he feels a little guilty after saying that, he'd done it on a massive scale with the gift, making NHS synths into people.

"Explain?"

"Tell you what, I might be able to show you better, let me check out the TV specs."

~~~

Mattie returns with a NutriBullet and proceeds to unpack it. She glances up at the screen, "Tron Legacy? You boys and your films, back in a sec, I'm just going to give this a quick rinse."

As she leaves Leo gives Ronald a wink.

The door clicks closed. Ronald scribbles and turns the pad.

"How long will it take her to work it out? If she's got her mind on other things it could be a while, it depends on the sound being up and which bits I recall."

Scribble.

"Okay, I'll keep the sound down."

Mattie is back moments later, "There was a clearance store doing these at a silly price, it should get that dish through a straw if we add enough water." she glances at the screen, "You can turn the volume up if you'd like. Which bit have you got to?"

The men exchange glances as Mattie takes the meal and forks it into the container, her back to the TV.

"The bit with the bikes."

Mattie frowns a little, Leo's response had been a little too flat. "Cool, on the grid? Before Quorra shows up with her car?"

There's a hesitation before he replies, "Not quite."

She gives Ronald a stare, he closes his eyes and fights a grin.

The meal inside she screws the lid on and takes it to the base, glancing up at the TV as she puts it together, "Ah _that_ version. That was good fun. Has Leo explained why we did it?"

Ronald gives her a long blink then turns a few pages back in his pad and points.

"A taller version of Bing Bing Fan? I see. Our build machines will be busy for a few days. You know Leo we really should set up a DCL US branch, have a build machine and scanner over here. Fancy becoming the helicopter and US build division of DCL Ron? We've got a brilliant medical plan. And being part of the group you wouldn't have to worry about short term cashflow hiccups."

She watches his eyes, no movement.

"Is that a don't know?"

Blink.

"No rush, we don't need an answer now, we'll get you all the facts."

He speaks for the first time, a soft "Thanks." through closed teeth.

Mattie plugs in the blender, "No probs, right, let's get some food inside you, I'm pretty sure that was a belly I heard rumble." she goes to move the rucksack to get at the mains socket, "Frigging hell that bag's heavy! What sort of pens did you get?"

Leo squints, "A Canon camera sort. I gave the last one to Maxxie. We'll want to shoot some nice images."

"We've got our fashion, I suppose we should allow you boys your toys."

"That's very gracious of you."

"Glad you think so Bunny."


	12. Chapter 12

Leo phoned the hotel asking if they could keep the room for another night. They were pleased to hear their friend was recovering, someone had photographed the ambulance outside and the three leaving, Ronald on a stretcher. The rumour mill was already spreading gossip. The hotel wanted coverage, but not this sort.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Someone must have had a frigging powerful lens as I had my gain right up and didn't hear a shutter fire."

"They do mirrorless high end cameras Angel, have done for over a decade."

"So I really am going to have to walk like the world is my runway, never be off guard? That sucks."

The door opens and the primary consultant surgeon steps in with a nurse in tow. "Good, you're up. How's the pain?"

Ronald shrugs, "There."

"Is it bad?"

"Tolerable."

The man steps close, "Let's change your dressing and see how well the site is draining."

With a clean dressing on and bag changed he steps back, "I'd advise against walking or anything that would raise your blood pressure for another couple of days but the skin is healing remarkably well already. If you'd like to get out of here I'm happy to discharge you, as long as you have someone to keep an eye on you and you see us in a week."

"I'm single."

Mattie jumps up, "He's staying with us for a few days."

"I am?"

"Oriental duck salad? Two bedrooms?"

He looks at Leo, "I'd get in the way."

Leo gets up, "No, we can talk Baby, Helicopter designs, which reminds me, how's your business going to be while you're out of action?"

"The temporary hired help should be holding the fort, I hope."

The surgeon takes a number of items from the nurse, "Good, good, there are some spare dressings here, a new drain bag, who's taking the role of nurse?"

Mattie raises a hand, "I'll do it, it can't be any worse than a nappy change."

~~~

On the way back to the hotel Mattie has the taxi swing by the store she'd got the blender from to grab a baby monitor.

Nurse Mattie. Again. Only this wasn't for a sick baby Teeny or leg op Leo. This was so Ron could call for help without exerting himself.

He had a small hole in his skin low down behind his ear, the drain tube ran from it down to the bag stuck to his torso. He'd have a tiny dot of a scar when the tube was removed and stitched up. The surgeon hadn't made anything of it, probably saw this sort of thing a lot, but boy was the spot swollen. It looked like half a tennis ball had been stuck under his skin.

Back in the car she looks at her patient, "Okay, that's one thing off the list. Clothes, shall we call into your place or buy you some new ones?"

Leo doesn't let him answer, "New, it's got to be easier."

~~~

Leo helps lift the wheelchair from the back of the taxi and starts unfolding it. "I've taken the liberty of checking you out for body shape Ronald. We'll do a better job with photos for your brothers, but for now I think I have a good idea of your sizes."

Ronald looks at Leo's partial reflection in the open taxi's door window. "Thanks buddy."

As their wheeling him into the store Mattie hears a shutter fire and turns to see a lens. 'Oh for frig's sake! Stay outside a sec.'

She beckons the photographer over and shouts, "HI! DOES THAT SHOOT VIDEO?"

The man lowers the camera a little to show a nod.

"COME GET AN INTERVIEW!" she looks down at Ronald, "Say whatever you want."

The photographer waits for a gap in the traffic and races across the road. "Hi, I'm freelance, I submit my images to an agency who works out who's in the photo, if it's worth anything. I just snap people with style, not your Joe averages. Who are you?"

Mattie goes to speak but Leo gets in first, "Doctor Matilda Elster-Hawkins, AI and Synthetics specialist, Nobel prize winner and London fashion model. And her friend Ronald, ace helicopter pilot fresh from recent emergency surgery. He flew the chopper for the London Fashion Week Gem's Gems stunt. Why not txt your agency and see what it's worth to you?"

Mattie watches as the man unlocks his phone and hands it to Leo.

"I'm okay at photos, rubbish at spelling, could you type that?"

Leo does as asked, hands it back.

They exchange small talk for a moment while they wait for a reply.

The phone buzzes.

Mattie could read the man's face, the figure was worth his while. "A lot? You don't need to tell me the exact figure, a ball park would be good."

"Five digits, for photos and interview I think. Because it's you."

"FRIGGING HELL! Really?"

The man hands his phone over, "I'm dyslexic. Somehow phone numbers I can cope with, words. I'm rubbish."

Mattie reads the summary at the bottom of the long answer, whoever was replying was taking the piss, probably knowing the mans handicap, "Photos for top magazines, interview for a news channel, well done kid, twenty grand!" 'Frigging hell Leo, I've been doing this so wrong!'

'Keep cool Angel. When did you last talk to Phil?'

'Far too long ago!'

'You've stopped talking to your agent?'

'Um, yeah

She hands the phone back, "Why so much?"

"You're a model? I guess they'll sell it to E! They'll run a soundbite advert for a while saying 'Coming up an exclusive interview..' and sell the advertising slots around the full thing to the highest bidders. They'll make way more than me."

"Seriously?"

"Sure."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting to get an education out here, thanks. You get this on two conditions."

"Which are?"

"You promise never to submit blinkers."

"Sorry?"

"Shots where someone's half way through a blink making them look drunk or stoned."

"Ah, those. What's the other?"

"You insist on your name in the credits, not just some image library or agency's name."

"Okay, you've got a deal."

"Actually one other thing, I want that number so I can have a word about the way in which they reply."

"Deal!"

"Awesome."

"Thanks, this will pay rent for a while. I'll have to take my girl out to dinner, I was in the mood to have a lazy day in and she kicked me out of bed, said to get shots while the sun shines. We had a bitch of an overcast stormy couple of days three back."

"The ones with all the lightning? We flew into JFK through that."

~~~

Mattie wheels Ronald around the store, chuffed that he'd been mostly relaxed, open and honest, held back the bit about what triggered the headache. The duck salad was given as his reason for checking out so early, Mia's show got a mention too. That and wanting the spare room at Langham Place. The man knew how to do product placement. In return Mattie said it was still business as usual at Ron's Skyline Heli Tours. She didn't mention GG, that would get a load of coverage soon enough. She had Hank's card, would get him and Leo working the hotel shoot, main photos, behind the scenes stills and video.

The pile of clothes on Ron's lap was growing. Leo was picking tops that buttoned or zipped up, wouldn't be tight when pulled over his head.

"Guys, I think I've got enough here thanks."

"Underwear, you'll need underwear, you too Leo, some good stuff. I'm not making praying for plumbing issues a habit." she see's Ronald's quizzical look, "An in joke, sorry."

'In joke. You have a way with words Angel.'

'Shush!'

'But I'm bumping?'

'Shush!'


	13. Chapter 13

They return to the hotel suite to smell a faint burning. Thankfully not enough to set off fire detectors, but enough to trigger their sensors.

"Did you turn the oven off Angel?"

"I thought you were closer?"

Ron gently glides across the floor in the wheelchair, "That's one hell of a dehydrated duck! To charcoal if I'm not mistaken. Forget putting any salad near that!" he chuckles, then winces a little and instinctively puts a hand up to his head.

Mattie picks up the room's phone, "I'll order another, we can do a take two. Sans the nasty cremation."

Leo shakes his head, "I'd turn it off and let it cool for a good few hours, if you open the oven door and set of sprinklers we'll never live it down."

"Okay Bunny, Ron, we'll have dinner downstairs then, save the duck for another day."

Ronald turns off the oven and wheels backwards, "What do you fancy doing? I fancy a nap."

"Okay, we'll get your things in your room, Leo and I can talk shoes and dresses, talk to the hotel management and catch up with family at home."

Leo picks up the shopping and carries it through, "Do you want the mattress propped up at one end, you probably shouldn't lie flat as your drain won't work as well?"

"If you could, somehow?"

Cushions pulled from both bedrooms soon had it sorted.

"Thanks Bunny, Ron I'll leave this one here, if you need anything just talk, we'll hear through the receiver." she plugs in the baby monitor transmitter.

"Thanks."

"Need any pain meds?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Give us the word when you want to get up."

In the lounge Mattie looks at the bags. "Call Boeing, the hotel's marketing team, Hank's agents or Phil first?"

"Boeing. Let's see if they can have a meeting here first, with Ronald. They'll probably want a little notice so I expect it will be a quick call to pencil in a date."

"Then?"

"Teeny, to break the news we'll be stuck out here for a few more days, then Phil, agent and hotel in that order."

"Oh FRIG! The dance school! I hope she'll understand."

"Hopefully Ronald will be back on his feet and we can make it home in time."

"Why the agent before the hotel?"

"I want to be the highest bidder for that advert slot!"

"But Gem's Gems don't ship to the US yet?"

"Yet. They don't ship yet. Add emailing Cindy photos to the list. And doing a preview of those three dresses of yours and the shoes."

"Okay, I'm keeping that for when Ron's back up, he'll help keep things under control."

"Do what?"

Mattie raises her eyebrows a little, "One of the gems is a sixties inspired dress which I'm betting has the boots in it's collection? I'm right aren't I?"

Leo does one of the teeth licking pout faces his wife did. 'You might be.'

"Thought so. Got a number for Boeing?"

"312-544-2000."

"Who's making the call?"

He leans back into the massive sofa, "I think you should, it's your project."

Mattie keys the number into her phone and taps the call button. "Let's see how they.. Hi, I'd like to talk to the department that deals with the Chinook helicopter, I'm looking to order four. No I don't have a corporate account yet. Yes. Very much. Yes. Doctor Matilda Elster-Hawkins. No I'm representing myself. I'll hold."

Leo gives her a questioning frown.

"They must get a load of prank calls, I don't think she believed me at fir.. Hi, yes, it's Matilda. Although I'd prefer it if you called me Mattie. Yes, that Mattie." she pulls a face at Leo, an OMG good one. "Yes, my husband and I are in the Empire State View Suite at the Langham Place New York with Ronald Garcia the pilot that flew the helicopter." a second later she's doing a mini fist pump. "Yes. We want to talk to your design team, bring DCL's expertise in electronics to your helicopter. Yes, electric. They're far more efficient in converting energy into motion. Day after tomorrow? That would be wonderful, what time? Ten? Looking forward to it. Bye for now."

She hangs up and does a little light stamping. "Result!"

"What did he say?"

"He was doing searches as we spoke, found the video of Nis doing a warp factor ten down the race track on the bike. He's in, says he'll put a team together, there's not much active design work on the thing at the moment."

"Brilliant. Teeny next."

~~~

Sophie had tried to hide her disappointment but Mattie had heard it.

Mattie rests her elbows on her knees, her chin on her hands, "If Ron's not back to his office by the 26th can I fly back and leave you two here?"

"Sure. Hopefully it won't come to that. Phil, Hank's agent and hotel then we can unpack the shoes."

"You're assuming Ron will be awake by then Buns?"

"Unpack not wear."

Mattie brushes her hair all to one side and finds the number for Phil. Why had they not talked for so long? She did a long search and frowned. There was no explanation for it, other than the DC2 car crash. There were calls up to the event, then nothing since. As if she'd forgotten he existed.

She dials. "It's ringing.. and ringing.. maybe he's.. Hi Phil! Hi! I owe you a massive apology. I don't know if it's a backup or build issue but we stopped talking after the crash. Car crash. DC2 and I were write offs. You didn't? God No! No, not at all. Of course I do. I wish I had a better explanation but I don't. No, nobody else, I'd not do that Phil. Yes, the reason I called was that Leo, Ron and I are in New York. The helicopter pilot. I'm going to do a shoot in the hotel for PR, cover the bill. Langham Place, it was supposed to be for one night but Ron had a health issue." she frowns for a moment. "Do I! Vogue is the fashion bible. Really? Hank and Leo are going to shoot it. I'll ask. Okay, lets talk in a few hours. Thanks, bye for now."

She hangs up and looks at Leo.

"Angel?"

"How do you feel about a stylist, makeup artist and lighting expert joining in?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Why would I?"

"Cool, Phil know someone who knows someone.. it may not get anywhere but it's worth a shot."

The calls to the agent and hotel go well when Mattie name drops Vogue as a potential destination for the images. Leo had got the phone for a few minutes to talk about securing the best slot for advertising, Hank had guessed right with the E! channel.

"I think that might have been done better another way around. If they're talking the price might be going up." he dials the number he'd been given.

~~~

Not ten minutes later he hangs up and puts his wallet back in his pocket. "That was interesting. For a one-off thirty second advert they're charging a tiny fraction of what Hank is being paid."

Mattie drums her fingers on a knee, thinking. "Video must be cheap. You can't print it in a magazine. Good photos can be put in a magazine, on the cover, be turned into posters and billboards, cards, postcards, loads of things. Why did you get your wallet out?"

"Card number?"

"Not got them memorised?"

"Sure, just being like a fab."

"Do you think the view is protected? Just like they protect the view of St Paul's from key locations in London?" she snuggles up against Leo and takes in the view of The Empire State building.

"Not a Scooby. I hope so."

"Do you think that's one of Ron's?"

"Sorry?"

"That helicopter in the distance."

"It could be. Or one of the news networks. Or another tour company."

They watch for hours, pointing out airplanes and helicopters to each other.

"I wonder if Mia can recommend a mix we can blend that will help get the swelling down?"

"Give her a call."


	14. Chapter 14

Leo watches as Mattie adds more water to the green gloop and gives it a stir. The worktop was partially covered in avocado stones and skin, bits of cucumber, spinach leaves and celery tops. The exotic fruits and leaves he couldn't pronounce let alone guess where in the world they came from. "I wonder what the carbon cost was to bring those to New York?"

"Hopefully low. Maybe that's something else the DCL super-drones can help with? Their carbon footprint is super light." she puts the two containers of smoothie in the fridge and starts clearing the worktop.

"I'll clear that up, go check out the shoes."

"Okay Bunny."

~~~

Just as Mattie reaches for the box at the top of a bag there's a "Cough, cough, ouch!" from the baby monitor.

"Sorry Bunny, shoes will have to wait a second." she practices her supermodel walk to the second bedroom and knocks on the door, "Are you okay Ron?"

"Yes, _Starving_! Could Leo help me get dressed?"

"Sure." 'Leo dear, you're needed.'

'How is he?'

'Okay, but hungry.'

'Coming.'

With an on-suite for each room Mattie leaves Leo to help Ronald, finishes cleaning the worktop and goes and gets changed for Dinner.

She was very tempted to wear a Gem, but decided to keep them all for the shoot. She'd wear a fitted blouse, her high waist slacks and the one pair of plain black heals she had packed that didn't compliment any of the dresses.

Looking in the mirror she wonders what to do with her hair. Lots of long curly hair didn't give the look she was after. And she'd not packed any hair bands. Balls! She really aught to sort out a go-bag, something that's always packed and ready. Looking around the bathroom she didn't find anything. In neat little boxes were a spare toothbrush, a shower cap, razor and soaps. Nothing she could use. Then Leo's new shoes popped into her head. He wouldn't be wearing the old ones.

She found them in the bedroom and started unlacing. 'Wearing your new shoes to dinner Bunny?'

'Yes Angel, why d'you ask?'

'Just checking.'

Both laces liberated from the old shoes she returns to the bathroom.

~~~

Leo puts down the razor, "How's that?"

"Great thanks Leo."

"How's the pain?"

"About a three going on four."

"Able to open your mouth much?"

Ronald gingerly opens it, "I thought it would be painful but the muscles that work it are in front of my ears not behind. Turning my head is another matter. Constantly moving my head to see the sink then mirror would have been a nightmare."

Leo smiles, "Talking of sinks and nightmares, have you seen that old Netflix series Stranger Things?"

"When it came out. I know the bit you're referring to, a good _what the fuck_ moment."

"Mattie is a little obsessed with the number eleven at the moment as we binge watched the lot on the trip out."

"Why?"

"Eleven, El, sounds like the letter L, which is the first letter of our daughter Leona's name. She was born on the 11th. All just weird coincidences."

"At least she'll not have crazy mind control abilities."

Leo smiles and laughs, does his best to hide his true feelings, "Yeah, that could get messy." Leona's ability to power down a synth with just a thought was truly scary.

Leo gently uses the flannel to wipe soap lather from Ronald's face. "They must have pulled things about quite hard to get the bone out. Welcome to the titanium club by the way. They won't have used much I'm sure but you'll have some."

"Just screws?"

"And I suspect a small plate or two. Didn't they show you any x-rays?"

"No."

"We'll ask when you go back for a check up."

Ronald dresses himself and goes to walk out of the room unaided.

"Hold up! You may feel fine but that artery needs the best chance it can get. You don't want it going pop again. In you get."

"Really? I feel fine."

"One more day and we'll go give the consultant a visit and get his input."

Ronald sighs, "Okay. You're driving."

There's a knock at the door. "Are my boys decent?"

"Is our girl?"

"She is." the door opens.

"Bunnies on a ranch! What are you trying to do to my blood pressure?"

Mattie looks guilty, "Sorry, it's this or wear a sweat top and jeans. I didn't pack much."

"I'm teasing you. Although my blood pressure probably increased a little."

Mattie squats down and kisses him on the cheek, "You look smart, very dapper. Don't get too excited, you're not long out of surgery. Dinner?"

"Sure. Is that a shoe lace in your hair?"

"Yup." she'd pulled all her hair up into a high ponytail and used both laces to bind it tight. "Let's go. But first we've got a drink for you Ron. A Mia special."

At the lifts Ronald looks at Leo, "Mind if I sit next to Mattie and face you Leo?"

"If you'd like?"

"Only I'll find that hypnotic movement far too distracting and my blood pressure will rise."

'You didn't..'

'I've got limited options, I packed light as we were only supposed to be here one night! And this one works well with two of the dresses.'

'What was wrong with your other bra?'

'It doesn't give me the right shape for the fitted blouse.'

'That one gives you shape alright. It's inducing shapes elsewhere too.'

'Think of Hobb or something to get your mind off it.'

Bing. Elevator time.


	15. Chapter 15

In the busy restaurant it was a table for two or a much larger round table.

Ronald points, "How about that one? We can all sit facing into the restaurant and people watch. Mattie can give me some pointers."

She smiles, "Okay, my men can sit either side of me."

Leo turns, "Men? We were boys a moment ago."

She sniggers, "Boys in the bedroom, men in.."

Ronald had closed his eyes, "Have you heard our saying too much information?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"As we're on the subject, I'd like my companion to have a face like Baby's and a fuller figure."

Leo places a hand on his shoulder, "It would be best to leave that conversation until we can get you into the VR system."

"Alright. Lets talk food and helicopters."

Leo points a table out to the approaching waiter, "If we could have that one please?"

"I'm sorry sir, it's not very wheelchair friendly, we have better.."

"No need, I can get out of this thing, I've just been ordered to take it easy for a while."

"Alright then sir, the table is yours. Can I get you drinks?"

"A bottle of your best Champagne please."

" _Bunny_. Can we see the wine menu first please?"

"Certainly madam."

Mattie shuffles around the table, watches Leo help Ronald up and around. "I only said that as some restaurants have insanely expensive Champers."

"And?"

"I'd rather the money went on a worthy charity."

Leo slides around the table into the seat and leans forwards, "You'll have to get used to this sort of thing Ronald, she's happy spending many millions on a small fleet of hybrid helicopters and human-synth hybrid pilots but quibbles over a bit for some drinks."

"It's called watching the pennies."

The waiter returns with a menu, "Madam."

"Thanks." she opens it and pages through to the Champagnes. "Fri..ghtfully good range here. I think we'll skip the Krug 1928, that's there for showing off. Some Moet and Chandon Brut will do thanks." she smiles and passes the menu back. "Are you on any meds Ron?"

"I should be on some anti-inflammatory drugs and pain killers but I don't trust big pharmaceutical firms."

"Just as well you liked Mia's special then. It's got just what you need and it's all.."

Ron does a burp behind a hand, "Excuse me! Natural?"

"Yeah."

"It tasted like it. I've got celery recurring on me. Hate the stuff, but if it'll help I'll tolerate it."

"I'll message Mia and ask if we can drop it from the next batch. Or replace it with something." she sits back a little, "French or Italian? Either of you having a starter?"

Ron nods, "Please, I could eat a horse."

Mattie chuckles, "I don't think French mediterranean cuisine has cheval, but we can always ask."

The waiter returns with the Champagne, an ice bucket and some menus, another joins them with three glasses.

"Are you enjoying your stay?"

Mattie looks up from the starters list, "Very much thanks, it's a beautiful hotel."

"So glad you like it Mrs Elster-Hawkins. Any starters?"

~~~

Ron tucked into his seafood and pasta, "Did either of you say who were are?"

"Nope."

"Thought so. I noticed the restaurant name. Ai Fiori. I'm not great at Italian, did some in high school, I think it means 'among the flowers'. Make that a capital I and it's Artificial Intelligence Flowers. I'd like Ai Fiori to be my partners name."

"Ronald Garcia, you smooth operator."

"I have my moments Leo. Not many but I do have them."

Mattie looks from one to the other, "Ai Fiori Garcia. I like it. If Fred can name his family after coffees why not. Either of you got room for dessert? 

Leo spins a spoon around his fingers like his wife would spin a pen, "If they've got something like an apple pie or crumble I'm in."

"How about you Ron?"

"Anything with dark rich chocolate. And what does the lady who doesn't need to watch her weight want?"

"Good question, I'd not looked at that part of the menu."

A lady walks up to their table, "Mrs Elster-Hawkins, I'm Cynthia, head of marketing, may I join you?"


	16. Chapter 16

The moment Leo had been waiting for had arrived. The Gem's Gems dress and shoes test. Which would Mattie pick? Cynthia had joined the three and was sat between the two men on one of the sofas as Mattie changed. "We're very grateful for your time to do this. I have a friend Peter who's a photographer too, is a master at portrait lighting. Would you mind if he joined us on the shoot, helped light it?"

"I'm sure Hank won't mind, I wouldn't. It's always nice to work with others, exchange tips and tricks."

"Great! I'll call him."

Mattie steps into the living room in a beautiful long ball gown, the hem almost on the floor. "I'll need to be seated to show these off." she sits slightly sideways on the other sofa and the dress rides up enough at the front to show the shoes. "These were my favourite pair from the three. What do you think?"

"You look stunning Angel."

"Thanks Bunny."

"Gorgeous."

"Thanks Ron."

"Very elegant."

"Thanks Cynthia. Dress two then."

She gets up and does a quick walk to the bedroom.

Cynthia waits for the door to close, "You don't have any brothers that aren't spoken for do you Leo?"

"Sorry no, why?"

"Nine pairs of shoes in that price range?" she laughs, half joking, "I'd like to trade my husband in for a new model."

"Is he a synth?"

"No, unfortunately."

"We don't take trade in's on fabs, sorry."

"Fabs?"

"Sorry, a phrase our children came up with. It's an acronym. Flesh and bone. Old school original human."

"I see."

"What hours does he work?"

"Eight 'til six."

"And yourself?"

"Similar."

"How about you and Mattie go somewhere for a ladies night, your husband joins Ron and I, possibly Hank too on a men's night. I'll pass on some of my tips. On shoes and investments."

"I'll call him, thanks."

The door handle can be heard moving, they all turn in anticipation. Mattie steps into the room in the next dress.

"If my broken artery can stand that I'm mended. Hot!"

"Thanks Ron."

"There's a term my husband would use but it's not a nice one. Needless to say he'd be saying it's sexy."

"Thanks Cynthia."

The sixties inspired minidress and long boots looked brilliant together.

"Bunny? What do you think? Bunny?"

"Sorry, I was just drinking that in and thinking acronyms."

"So you like it?"

"SILK. Synth I Like Kissing."

"Awe Bunny!"

Cynthia turns around fast, "Synth? Why Synth?"

Mattie sits down, doing the reverse of the move that Iain had given her for getting out of cars. "You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

"Leo and I are post-human synths. We were born human. Family and friends saved us from accidents. Multiple times. We're now in high end synth bodies."

"You're now Persona Synthetics?"

"No. Leo's father David invented them, along with George and Edwin. But our bodies are made by Daniel Candlin Limited. Leo and I are directors, Danny was my brother Toby's best friend at school."

Cynthia gets close, puts a hand out, "May I?"

"Sure."

She gently rubs her hand up Mattie's arm, brushing the tiny hairs.

Mattie shivers, "I thought only Leo knew how to do that."

"You felt it?"

"Every tiny hair movement. Have you never got close to a synth before?"

"My mother has one, but I've only come within a few feet of it. He creeps me out a little to be brutally honest."

"Standard dumb model, turns with eyes, then head then body?"

"That's it."

"We can teach it to move more naturally. Wake it up if she'd like."

"God no! My father would not like that. More natural movement though, that I think he'd accept."

"Cool, we'll sort that out for her. Right, one more dress."


	17. Chapter 17

The meeting and shoot had been arranged for the same day, Boeing in the morning at ten, shoot after lunch. They all had a day to be tourists.

Mattie was back in sweat top and jeans, finishing her breakfast. "Fancy going to the top and checking the view?"

"The Empire State? Sure Angel, why not."

Ron wheels away from the window, "I think I should see the consultant first."

"See him late afternoon, give the last glass of Mia Magic time to do it's thing."

"I'd rather see him first, just to be sure. Google Ant Empire State."

"Sorry?"

"Do it and have a read."

Leo goes online and does it in his head, Mattie uses her phone. "Frigging hell! Okay, consultant first. I know the air is thinner at the top of Everest but I'd never given much thought to air pressure at the top of tall buildings before. And your helicopter goes higher still. Leo, maybe we should get Fred to do his procedure on Ron? Belt and braces?"

"If it's an artery that's easily reached, sure."

"Sorry guys, not being cracked open again!"

"Relax, Fred uses patented tools that go into the body through an artery near the groin. A couple of stitches on your leg is all you'd need."

"And what does his procedure do?"

"Patches the thing from the inside."

"Okay. But I'd need to be fit to fly."

Mattie lowers her phone, "Sail! If we leave the day after tomorrow, early morning we can cruise back to the UK just in time to see Teeny! Yay!"

Leo rolls his eyes, "Standard suites? Nothing too flash?"

"I'll see what's available. I'll have to let Hank and Cynthia know that if we go out it needs to be tonight."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"And time box the shoot?"

"How many hours do you want?"

"More than enough. Three dresses remember."

"Okay. Make the calls. Ronald and I can find some ground based places to visit."

~~~

Half an hour later Mattie returns from the bedroom, "Done. Two adjoining cabins. And we're on for tonight. They can all make it. What's on your list?"

Ronald picks up his pad, "Given the time available, a quick visit to the consultant, a stroll around Central Park, Central Perk for lunch, The Guggenheim on Fifth Avenue and East 89th Street, then maybe a boat ride on the Hudson before we meet the others?"

"Cool, let's go find a taxi."

Leo picks up his rucksack and steps to the floor to ceiling window, checks out the sky, "It looks like it's going to stay nice, from this side anyway. We better add some quick clothes shopping for you Angel, you won't want to be wearing that at the meeting. Or hypnotising them in the blouse."

Ronald looks at himself in a reflection, "Can we add getting me a haircut? You both look perfect and I look like a nutty professor."

"LOL, let's get that done first then. Bunny, fancy a trim?"

"I'm good thanks. Hours in the hair extension machine is not my idea of fun."

"It could do it while you sleep."

"I'm fine with it just the way it is."

Ronald stares at them both, so you could have if cropped close one day, have a full head of long hair the next?"

"Yup. Microfilament hairs are gently heat shrunk onto our own hairs. And heat removed if we want a change."

"Wow, I bet that takes a while."

"Doing hairs one by one, yes. Hours."

~~~

Mattie stirs lots of sugar into her giant Central Perk coffee mug, "I should visit some of our own parks, that was lovely."

"You like coffee with your sugar then Mattie?"

"Ha, yes. The Fly?"

"One of my favourites. What's with silk? You lit up when Leo said that."

"It's just a nickname for the extended family, smooth as silk. So we're silks."

"Got lots of vanilla in that Angel?"

She smiles seductively at her husband and does a slow deliberate kiss of the froth on the top to send his pump spinning.

"Synth Inside Loves Kinder Surprise. Or the adult version Synth Inside Loves Kinky Sex."

Mattie coughs, frigging fab instincts!

Humans expel drops of saliva at up to fifty miles an hour when coughing. DCL synth bodies were _way_ faster. The coffee froth was atomised by the rush of air, the cloud had given Leo a very visible shine.

"OMG! Bunny I'm so sorry!"

He wipes his face and licks his finger, "Three shots of vanilla I'm guessing. Thanks Ronald."

"Ron!"

"Mia told me at the after party you like anagrams and acronyms. Sorry. So that's not what it stands for?"

"Neither! It's not an acronym!"

Leo chuckles, "For old Emily maybe. Now still if she hasn't had the mod."

"Oh she'll have had it don't you worry."

Ronald gives them a quizzical look, "Emily? Mod?"

"A software modification called a hardware abstraction layer. It's used to modify sensor data by sitting between the hardware and code that normally interfaces with it. It was written for me to get a nice beer buzz, Ems will be having it reduce data volumes. She has a waist Cher would have died for, it gave the build process some challenges and a byproduct was too many sensors in one spot."

"I see."

Leo pats himself down, "A coffee vanilla scent could be attractive to some."

"Bunny I'm so sorry!"

"I'll excuse your perfect imperfection."

Ron breaks into song, "'Cause all of me, Loves all of you, Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections. Love that song. I'd sing it to my girlfriend, then she met someone else."

"That sucks! Love the artist!"

"Yeah. John Legend's pretty popular over here." he sings again, "Enigmatic stream. Consciousness unleashed. Drew me in she's so magnetic. turned me on I can't forget it."

"Holy frigging cow! Are you telling me he sung that too?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Magnetic Man! Love love love that track! So I loved JL before I knew it was even him, how awesome! That's a favourite for so many reasons, a number of which are for those very words."

Leo smiles and watches his wife. She'd introduced him to a load of music, he loved the vast majority of it. He loved the way music made her light up. Which took on a whole new meaning with that Ariana track.

She takes a big sip of coffee, "Either of you want something more to drink or eat? If not I'll get this put in a to-go cup and we can check out The Guggenheim."

Mattie's phone bings repeatedly.

Leo looks at the screen as she's about to scoop it off the table. "Instagram going crazy?"

"I'd turned notifications back on after LFW." she taps and swipes, "A load of likes from lushfox. Probably just a .. no, another fashion person, oh this is _nice_. Followed." she locks the phone, "I'll be APIing her and looking at all her old posts."

~~~

As Leo hails a taxi Mattie watches Ronald, "Only a few more hours and you can return it. I bet you'll be glad to be shot of it."

"8AM can't come soon enough. My bottom keeps going numb. What did you mean by aping?"

"A. P. I. ing. As per Wikipedia, Application Programming Interface, API, is a set of subroutine definitions, protocols, and tools for building software and applications. Or in English I won't bother to use my phone, I'll do it all in my head."

"You can see web sites in your head?"

"Over WiFi, we're not smartphones. Well not most of us."

"Will my copies be able to do that? My partner?"

"Not by default, but with the right training."

"Amazing. Almost wish you'd done a conversion not fix."

"Don't wish that, enjoy the body you're in for as long as you can. There's no turning back once you're a synth."

Leo returns to the curb, "The taxi driver just told me they're closed today. What shall we do now?"

Ronald shrugs, "A longer ride along the Hudson?"


	18. Chapter 18

Mattie had gone back to the hotel and changed, was now in a nautical looking bodycon jacket dress and heals. She was stood at the bow of the boat, wind in her hair.

Click.

'Is that you Bunny?'

'Yes, don't turn.'

'Okay.'

'Do that leg cross thing so the outside edges of your shoes touch. That's it, hold it.' Click. 'Pull all your hair over to the left. Wonderful! Hold that!' Click.

Ron put a foot up on one of the railings to stop the wheelchair from moving,

"That's one benefit of being synth I guess, you don't age in appearance."

"No. And if you were to have a conversion the clock can be set back, like George. Your turn to Google, have a search for George Millican."

Ronald does so, "Very nice! His partner looks a lot like.."

"The lady from Tron Legacy? That's who she was based on. If you go onto TED.com you should be able to find the talk Mattie did. That's where she revealed the new George to the world."

Ronald watches with interest, sound down. "Who's this gentleman?"

"Jimmy. Or US Jimmy as we call him as we've got a UK Jimmy too now. Mattie's first badly injured PTSD patient. She had Harun make Scarlett as a carer for him. He was single at the time, with only one arm and no legs he needed a little help."

"So you converted him into a synth?"

"No, he's wearing what we call the exosynth, think of it as AI prosthetics. Limbs that learn what you want to do."

"How can they do that?"

"They detect muscle movements, nerve activity, spacial data from tiny cameras. The AI learns what's around you and how to react."

"So it's like an extension of your own brain?"

"You could call it that. Jimmy goes running in his. He's our exo' test pilot, gets all the new improvements first and puts them through their paces."

"Another DCL product?"

"Yes. We don't make much money from them, we keep the margins low on all health care related products."

"Why?"

"We don't want to profit from people's misery."

"That was the sort of answer I hoped for. It's one of the reasons I hate the pharmaceutical firms. I had a few friends pass from HIV related illnesses, some say there's a cure and they've locked it away, want to profit from the other drugs."

"If that's true that's horrible. Thankfully those sorts of viruses can't touch us."

"Scarlett, she's on Mia's show, is she a fork of Mattie?"

"Looks wise, not mind."

"Okay." he pulls a slip of paper from his wallet, "This is what I'd like my partners body to be like."

"Where'd that come from?"

"A magazine someone had thrown in the hospital."

"Who is that?"

"No idea. In my hurry to save it I tore it too high."

"Got the Reverse Image Search app?"

"What's that?"

"Something Jimmy's wife Jenny told us about. Load the app, photograph the picture, the app will find best matches."

Ronald does as asked, "Quite a few suggestions, none look to be a perfect match."

"Perfect imperfections? She's quite curvy. Not unlike the young lady we teased Danny about. Her photo had been used for some fake accounts. She's why we got to know about the app."

"And who was she?"

"Demi Rose Mawby. M a w b y."

'What are you two up to?'

'Nothing much, talking about bodies, your PTSD work and the likes.'

'Fed up with the camera already?'

'No, Ronald was just asking some questions. Lean back against it again, do that thing with your.. hold it!' Click.

'What a bitch!'

'Pardon?'

'Someone out here is making nasty comments.'

'Can they see me and the camera?'

'I doubt it.'

"Ronald, you'll be okay there for a moment won't you?"

"Sure."

Leo steps through the doorway onto the deck, "You look fabulous, the shots came out lovely!"

'You've reviewed them already?'

'I don't need to, it's you. Of course they're lovely.'

"Thanks Bunny."

"Fancy doing New York Fashion Week next year? London went so well. We could bring the Gem's Gems team over for the launch of the US distribution network."

"Sure."

'That's her nose well and truly out of joint. Let's go in.'

"We better go in, see what our ace helicopter pilot is up to."

"Okay." Mattie takes his arm and makes the deck her runway.

Inside she's still fuming a little, not letting it show on her face. "Bunny you're way better at the graphics API, can you make an image for me?"

"Sure, why?"

"That t-shirt shop we passed, I want them to make me one."

"What's the image of?"

"Typewriter text. Just a simple large black font on white."

"Saying?"

"If you can't say something nice then SHUT THE FUCK UP! Thank you."

"They really must have got your back up."

"Just a bit! Words say, then, shut and thank to start new lines, say and shut indented like code, STFU all in caps."

Leo closes his eyes for a moment and Mattie's phone bings. "Like that?"

"Exactly that! Thanks Bunny!"

Ron is raising himself in the wheelchair, "Can I see?"

"Sure. This is it."

He frowns at Leo, "You just did that in your head?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

~~~

Mattie had gone below deck and changed again, was in jeans and a tight sleeveless top under a zip up mesh sports jacket. "I need to keep the dress reasonably fresh for the shoot."

"Proper hairbands this time?"

She rests a hand on Ronald's shoulder, "Yes, no shoe laces this time."

"I liked the shoe laces, it was a bit different."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you made some even thicker, really exaggerated things they'd look great."

"Thanks, we'll try that. Got your camera Bunny?"

"Yes, it's in the rucksack. Give me the shopping and dress bag, I'll take them back to the hotel. Ron wants a quick power nap."

"Thanks, I'm meeting Cynthia close to the jetty, I'm going to get my t-shirt printed and head over."

"Sure you don't want an escort?"

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl. And Samantha told me about some moves after the IKEA visit agro."

"She did?"

"I didn't say anything as I didn't want you worrying unnecessarily."

"Okay." he leans in for a kiss, "Have fun."


	19. Chapter 19

In the taxi Leo calls Hank, "Hi, still up for tonight? Great. Ronald wants a quick nap, come over to the hotel, Langham Place. Just ask for us and I'll ask someone to bring you up.. Just say Leo and Mattie, they'll know. As soon as you'd like."

~~~

Mattie points to the thicker cotton preshrunk t-shirt, "One of those please, white in large."

"Which design?"

"Can I send you this please?" she holds out the phone, image visible.

"Sure sweet cheeks." he points up to a sign behind her, "Any of those ways is good. Nice high resolution original?"

"High enough I expect." she types fast and taps send. "On it's way in an email."

He taps the receive icon a few times on his client. "Got it." the attachment is dragged into his software. "How big do you want it?"

"What would you recommend, I want people to be able to read it?"

He steps close and puts his hands up to her chest, but doesn't touch, just points to opposite corners of a square. "About there I'd say. Then it won't get lost in folds when you sit down. At the cost of needing to be a little closer to read it." he sucks his bottom lip for a second, "Did you want it a little baggy or figure hugging?"

"Figure hugging please."

He points to a curtain, "Through there, you'll find all the different sizes, start with XL and work down until you're sure."

"Thanks."

Behind the curtain Mattie takes off her jacket, does a quick look around, no sign of cameras, no stray signals she could detect. "How's business?"

"So so. Going off peak now. Not that the peak was much of one."

"I noticed the charity collection pot by your till. I don't see many of those over here. What's it for?"

"A customers boy. He's real sweet. His disabilities means he needs constant care and physiotherapy."

"So they asked for you to have a pot?"

"No, I asked his mother how I could help."

"That's nice of you."

"He's a nice kid, held back by a body that doesn't want to grow or work properly. Where'd you get the slogan, I think some of my customers might like that. British aren't you?"

"Yeah. The London accent gives me away."

"That and your please and thank you. It's that Thank you at the end that does it for me."

"Aren't your customers polite?"

"Some."

"It's my slogan, I made it up while on a boat on the Hudson. You're welcome to use it if you want."

"There's a first. What are your initials kid?"

"Meh. Like Bart says. M. E. H."

"Okay, adding a copyright sign and MEH in small lower right."

"Add something to show your shop printed it under licence."

"How much do you want for a licence?"

"Make a donation to your favourite cause."

"I'll shake on it in a minute. How's the size?"

"They're larger than I expected, I'll have a medium please."

"Still got it on?"

"Yeah."

"Step into the shop a sec."

He looks closely at her chest, "Okay, it's not stretching that much."

"A boob man are you?"

"Ha, I'll admit you've got a nice shape but that's not the reason, some customers go for a size too small, vanity and all, the stretching makes the print break up too fast."

"Which makes your service look bad?"

"Exactly."

Mattie steps back behind the curtain to swap sample for jacket. "Tell you what, print an advert for your shop on the back and mention the kid and the charity. Nice and large. Let's see how many off-peak customers I can get you. And the answer to the question you may be wanting to ask is because I can."

"Okay, I'll need a few minutes to put something together."

"No rush. Got contact details for the kids mother?"

"Somewhere."

"Contact her and tell her Doctor Matilda Elster-Hawkins is now a patron of your shop, is aware of her son, is there anything The Angel Foundation can do to help."

Mattie hears furious typing and a whispered "Holy crap!"

"You're the lady behind those white robots that have been helping clean the place up?"

"Possibly, what do they look like?"

"Now I'm looking at photos a lot like you. But with wings. This one has AGDGRL1 on her chest."

"Sounds like one of my sisters."

"One of your creations."

"No, one of my sisters. I'm a synth too now."

"Now? What do you mean now?"

"I was in that plane crash a few years back, my friend George saved me, my husband and two good friends."

"I thought only the healthcare synths were smart?"

She steps back onto the shop floor, "Are you saying Leo's gift woke up all the health synths over here too?"

"Leo's gift? That was your husband?"

"Afraid so."

He points to a large pin board covered in photos of customers, "Mind if I get a selfie with you?"

"Not at all."

He opens a draw and gets out a Polaroid instamatic camera.

"Good God they don't make those things still do they?"

"Back in fashion. Some people like retro again." he steps to her side, puts and arm over her shoulder, "What do you Brits say? Cheese?"

"That's it." the flash fires.

He pulls the film from the camera and starts shaking it, "We call this doing The Swift. You know, like shake it off. Only it's not. Swift."

"Is the kid local?"

"A couple of blocks away."

"See if they can come over, my evening meet up isn't for a while yet."

He holds the picture out, "Not bad."

"We can do better. Got more film in there?"

"I do." he holds the camera up again.

Mattie turns her face slightly sideways on and kisses his cheek while looking at the camera. Flash. "That should get more looking."

Mattie takes the film from him and does the shake while he looks through a stack of paper and cards for the ladies details. "You should computerise your contact list."

"I know. It's on my list, never quite gets to the top. Ah! Got it." he pulls his mobile out and dials.

~~~

Mattie is holding back the tears as best she can.

Cathy beams at her son, "Max loves to do his charity work."

The t-shirt said as much.

"Frigging awesome. You did a quarter marathon. On crutches?"

He beams widely and struggles to get the words out, "Ye, yes Maddie, raising funds for those less for-fortunate than me."

His mother sighs slightly, "He did it all on his own. We were by his side but we didn't carry him once. He was the last over the finish line hours after the others but got the most press."

The barriers break. Little Max looked just how Leo's brother might have looked at a similar age if he was a fab. Mattie wipes tears away, "Max, if there's _anything_ I can do to help just ask."

The boy's expression gets deadly serious.

"Ar, are you the Maddie from England?"

"Yeah, that's me." she didn't dare correct his pronunciation.

Max looks up at his mother, "Pe, People like me don't live long. Would you still love me if I got a new, new body like G, George?"

What was left of the flood defences crumbled and was washed away as tears streamed down Mattie's face. "If your mother and father are okay with it. Yes."

Cathy is crying too, "Max we couldn't even afford the basic Persona model to help out at home."

Mattie rests a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about the money, let the foundation take care of that. Max, it would be on one condition."

"Wh, what is that?"

"That you promise to carry on the charity work."

The boy smiles and laughs, "That's all I d, do, I'm an expert!"

Mattie borrows the camera and takes a selfie with them both. The Polaroids are pinned to the board and photographed with her phone. "I'll tweet that later. Max have you ever been on a cruise?"

"No?"

"Fancy packing a bag with your mum and coming on a cruise to the UK? That's where we'd build your new body. We sail the day after tomorrow, early morning."

"Would we go to the El, Elster Estate?"

"Blimey! You really have done your homework." she squats down, "What are the odds of us meeting in a large city like this?"

He holds fingers out, almost pinched together, "Tiny." he reaches awkwardly into his top and hooks out his pendant. "But an.. Angel said if I wi, wished hard enough you'd come."


	20. Chapter 20

Leo leans back into the sofa having clinked bottles with Hank. "Do you have anything to help you with your dyslexia?"

"Yeah, an app. I point my phone camera at things and it reads them out loud. It's okay when I'm on my own bit it's too embarrassing to use in public."

"Ear buds not helping?"

"It's not the sound, it's holding the phone up to things long enough for it to translate."

"Have you tried Google Glass?"

"Too obvious."

Leo rubs his chin. Sometimes it would be nice to have an evening shadow. "What if you had a camera on your shoulder, set to focus about here." he holds a hand out to demonstrate.

"That would be obvious too."

"Not if it was hidden in the buckle on a strap of a bag. And you could then listen to it reading the words to you through headphones or Bluetooth device. Or if you use large headphones it could be hidden in one of the cups."

Hank takes a big mouthful of lager and swallows, "That would be better. How much?"

"We don't charge the people who beta test new products for us."

"You'd turn it into a commercial product?"

"Why not? There's probably others that would benefit from one."

"You and your lady are pretty dope."

"Thanks."

"What stops it from reading anything it sees?"

"See, first bit of good feedback and it's not even built yet. You could run a finger under the line of text you want it to start at."

"And wave my hand to stop it?"

"Sure. That sort of thing is just lines of code. Easy enough to write." his phone chimes. "Excuse me a second." he swipes and smiles at the photo. "It looks like Mattie was enjoying getting her t-shirt design printed. Super heroes come in different sizes. Here's two I met this evening in NY. Slim Jim and Max. #CharityFundRaising #AngelFoundation."

There's a loud yawn from the baby monitor.

Hank rests his bottle on the table, "Sounds like Ronny is up. I'll see if he fancies a beer."

~~~

Mattie sits on a high stool at a tiny table, puts down her pint of water and glass of Champagne and slips off her jacket.

Cynthia gives it a read and grins, "Where'd you get the to the point t-shirt from?"

"Slim Jim Ts earlier. Do you like it?"

"I do. I've not seen that one in there before."

"You shop there?"

"Now and again. Slim makes me tops with lines from my favourite TV shows and films. I'd have worn my latest one if I'd known."

Mattie downs the pint in one and puts down the empty glass.

"Thirsty were you?"

"I'd cried my tear tank empty. Mostly happy tears though." she gets her phone out and shows Cynthia the photo of the photo board.

"Little Max! I've met him. Sweet kid."

"Isn't he just." Mattie gets up and turns around to show her the back.

"That's nice of you. Slim's a really nice guy, he deserves a break. He's a bit of a hero to those that know."

"Yeah, it was nice of him to get that collection pot."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. One of my friends witnessed him hailing a yellow cab one hard winter, giving the driver a load of cash, asking him to take a senior citizen home who'd just missed his bus."

"Does he do that sort of thing a lot?"

"All the time. He says NY is his family."

"Wow. Do me a favour would you? Take a couple of shots? One of the front, the other of the back?"

"Sure."

Mattie unlocks and passes her phone, "If you come close enough to get the inch or so below the T and the top of my head." she flicks all her hair back out of the way.

"Okay." Click.

Mattie turns around and brushes all of her hair to one side.

Click. "Done. Check they came out okay."

Mattie loads them into Diptic to frame them as one new image. "Perfect." she closes her eyes and recalls looking up at the sign. She MMS sends the photo and a message, puts it down. "What would you usually do on an evening off?"

"It depends on who's in town. Stay in and binge watch a TV series, read a book, go out for a meal or go dancing."

"You like to dance? What sort?"

"Clubbing rather than anything formal."

"Awesome! Any places we could go tonight?"

"A few."

"The night is young.."

"For you, yes. I've got work tomorrow."

"So have I, a meeting with Boeing."

"Shame, it would have been nice to have a full on night out."

"How about we have some food, I can share my investment advice, you can tell me your ideas for tomorrow's shoot then we can enjoy a dance for a couple of hours?"

"Okay."


	21. Chapter 21

There's a knock at the door. The three men exchange glances.

Ron moves first, doing a backwards glide and turn, "I'll miss these wheels. On nice flat floors at least."

Leo calls after him, "Hopefully that's Cynthia's husband Chris."

Chris strides into the room, sits himself down and looks at the other three. "Chris. Wheels there must be Ronald, which makes one of you Leo and the other Hank."

Leo's heart sank. The man had no manners, the tone of his voice was verging on hostile. How on earth did Cynthia end up marrying him? Then he thought about how he'd been around Mattie when they first met. Maybe he should give the man a chance? "I'm Leo."

"Which makes this one Hank." he turns, "As you're up get us a drink wheels."

Leo resists the urge to snap, "He's not up, just in a wheelchair."

"Okay, not 'Up' but closer to the fridge."

For fracks sake! The man was behaving as if he was in his own home. "And what do you hope to have him find in there?"

"Beer. Like you're drinking. Fuck it I'll get it myself."

As Chris walks to the kitchen Leo motions to the others, shows his shock, mouths "What the hell?"

Ron shrugs, Hank looks lost for words.

Leo pairs with his phone and sends Mattie a message. To pair, run the Bridge app herself.

Chris returns with a bottle of lager and flops down onto the sofa, "So what's happening?"

Mattie connects. 'What's up?'

'Has Cynthia said anything about her husband?'

'No, hasn't he arrived yet?'

'Oh he's arrived alright. Made himself right at home. I think you would have called him a frigging twat by now or worse.'

'Shit. Try and tolerate him, we've got the shoot tomorrow.'

'Okay, how's you're evening going? I like the photo you sent out.'

'Great so far. Hang in there.'

'Will do, see you later Angel, have fun.' "We've not made any plans Chris. What would you suggest?"

~~~

Mattie watches Cynthia accept the plate from the waitress. She'd been watching her a lot. Leo's words had her worried. There was something not quite right. Every so often she slipped up and used the wrong tense. We were. Not we are. The odd facial expression also gave away the fact that underneath the smiles and laughs she wasn't happy.

"You're Mattie special, a mug of ultra strong sugar with a drop of coffee."

Mattie turns and smiles at the second waitress, "Thanks, you don't need to name it."

"We don't get that many people asking for such a sweet coffee. Sure you don't want something to eat hun?"

"I fully intend to dance my arse off for two hours and this is the best source of energy going."

"We've got a charge cable somewhere if it helps?"

"No socket on me though, I'm sporting the latest DCL design not Persona's."

"And Persona's don't actually eat or drink do they. My man sure doesn't."

"Which have you got?"

"He's a Jack model. I got him a ton of new clothes with my divorce settlement money."

Mattie caught the look Cynthia gave the waitress. "I'm not familiar with that model, nice is he?"

"You're British, did you ever see that TV series Victoria?"

"Um, no, missed it."

"Look for video clips of Lord M online, that's his look and personality. He was my father's carer until he passed."

"So he's conscious?"

The lady grins, "Very much so. A true gentleman. Your dinner is on me, say thanks to your husband, lovely finally meeting you."

Mattie sits like a young rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Why weren't people in the UK like this? Too reserved? Didn't care? Here she was in a foreign country and people knew her. Not only that they were making it known they did. She had three people stop at her in different spots on her short walk from Slim's.

~~~

Leo was getting fed up with the conversation, Chris clearly didn't care about anything other than himself and kept steering the conversation back when one of the others tried to change it. It sounded like his thinking was always along the lines of what someone or something might do for him, very rarely, if ever, what he could do for others.

Leo thought about Mattie's t-shirt slogan.

If you can't

say something nice

then

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Thank you.

He could think of something for Chris and was tempted to render it and send it to Mattie. It was far ruder. But being nasty wasn't nice. Instead he gets up and heads to the kitchen, grabs four more bottles from the fridge.

He turns and almost falls over Ronald. "Oops! Those wheels are ghost quiet."

"Sorry. But if he calls me wheels and not Ron or Ronald once more I'm smashing a bottle and glassing the cunt. And I hope by now you know that would be totally out of character."

"I do. I think I'd be asking for the bottle and having a go before handing it to Hank, get him Julius Caesar style."

Ronald laughs hard, "Oh dear look what he's doing to us!"


	22. Chapter 22

Mattie watches a rather tall and well proportioned man enter the restaurant and strut his way towards them. He was doing a walk not unlike her own. He was owning it.

The waitress gives her another smile, "I'm Simone, I told a friend you're here, sorry if this gets embarrassing."

The man reaches their table, "Mattie! Darling! You're really here!"

"Yeah, I thought I'd come in person and give the hologram the night off."

The man waves his hands theatrically, "You Brits with your crazy humour, LOVE it darling!"

Mattie hears a bit of commotion behind her and goes to turn.

The man reaches out and grabs her, "Not yet honey!"

"What the.. what's going on?"

He reads her t-shirt and grins, nods at it, "Say something nice."

"Eh?"

"I'm not going to shut the fuck up."

"Why would.." again she goes to turn and is stopped. Gently, not in a nasty way.

"I'm the distraction. Chiquitita, tell me the truth does your mother know that you're out?"

Mattie frowned, "Chiquitita? Who are you? That's two lines from.."

"Shush." he leans and looks past her, gives someone a nod.

There's the sound of many men clearing their throats or finding the right pitch. The stranger lets go to let her turn.

"I have a dream, a song to sing. To help me cope with anything. If you see the wonder of a fairy tale. You can take the future even if you fail. I BELIEVE IN ANGELS. Something good in everything I see. I BELIEVE IN ANGELS. When I know the time is right for me. I'll cross the stream, I have a dream.."

Mattie is beaming, eyes wide open, "Frigging hell! Teeny and Mia would so love this!" she turns to the stranger, "Who are you?"

"The New York City Gay Men's Chorus. And we know you love ABBA."

"How?"

"I'll tell you when they're done."

Mattie and Cynthia watch the rest of the performance, as does everyone else in the restaurant.

"Wow. How?"

"Mia's cooking program."

"Sorry?"

"Mia, Scarlett and Baby chat about things they love while cooking, you've not seen it?"

"No?"

The man rolls his eyes and does a camp little wave, "Girlfriend you have been missing the best afternoon TV like EVER!"

He grabs her and Cynthia's hand, "Simone told me you wanted to dance off your derriere. The girls and I would be thrilled if you'd come to our club. We'll have an ABBA night in your honour."

Cynthia smiles and goes to pull her hand away, "We've got work in the morning.."

The man looks hurt, "I'm asking you to get intoxicated on dance and singing in the company of several hundred gay men girlfriend not get drunk. And we'll get you home before your prince charming turns back into a mouse."

"If only he was a mouse."

"Cynthia?"

"He's never a mouse."

The stranger squeezes Mattie's hand gently a couple of times making her turn away from Cynthia, "Girlfriend we like the T but you're not the dancing queen in that. We'll call in at Sasha's Co-ords on the way."

"Sorry?"

"For an ABBA look? Some nice baggy or flared trousers and coordinated sleeved bra top should do the trick. I've never dressed a supermodel before but.."

"I'm hardly.."

The man puts his hands up over his ears, "No, no, I'm not hearing it. You _owned_ that runway at London Fashion Week and my hero's not about to tell me she's hardly anything."

"That was one event. If I'd been doing it for.."

"LA LA LA LA LA NOT HEARING IT."

A moment later they're surrounded by the singers.

"You're in those Angels that have been helping make New York a safer place. We can wiggle our fairy tails without the fear of being attacked. For that we owe our Queen Mattie the world!"

A short but perfectly formed dancer, clearly so from the clothes and shoes he was in puts fingers under his chin, "Sasha I left a Broadway show before curtain fall for this moment, _please_ tell me she said yes!"

Mattie's forehead starts to crease, "You're Sasha? Would that be the Sasha of Sasha's Co-ords?"

Sasha does a slightly angry pout at the man and goes to say something.

Mattie makes a coughing noise and points to her chest.

"Haha, yes. We should all adopt that. The cat's out of the bag. Yes, it is I. Is Mattie Elster-Hawkins going to dance her fanny off with us or go back to a dreary hotel room?"

Cynthia looks offended, "She's staying in one of our best suites, I'd hardly call it.."

Mattie wraps an arm over her shoulder, "Cynthia I think that wasn't meant as literally as you thought."


	23. Chapter 23

At the club Mattie finds they're doing it karaoke style. "Can I use the restroom a moment please?"

"Sure honey, through the door over there and down the steps."

Behind the door she pairs with her phone and starts the bridge app for a private chat, "Please answer!"

'Hi Angel, where are you now?'

"Thank God." 'At a club. With a couple of hundred gay men all singing ABBA hits.'

'Haha, brilliant, you're in safe hands then. What's up?'

'I'm going to have to sing and I'll shatter their image of me like Niska having a venting moment.'

'You'll be fine. Just think of the person you want to sound like not old you.'

'Eh?'

'You sound like fab Mattie because that's how you _want_ to sound. And I like it.'

'You're saying I could actually sing? Properly sing?'

'Sure.'

'Frigging hell. Okay, I'm hiding away downstairs to practice.'


	24. Chapter 24

Ronald gives Leo a warm smile then mouths the question 'Mattie?' he'd seen the signs that Leo was talking privately.

Leo returns the smile and gives a slight nod.

The two men had a good and growing respect for each other. Hank was okay, though his conversation was a little limited, probably as a result of learning difficulties. Something Leo would help with.

Chris though, he couldn't wait for the man to leave. He wouldn't shut up! His interests were beer, women and cars. From the way he talked you'd think he was single. "The Lamborghini Huracan, now that's a car. Though the storage space is rubbish, you can't put even a small flight bag in it. Seen the latest Ford GT? It's amazing."

Leo cracks open another bottle, "It's a nice car, but I still prefer the handling of the Veyron, Mattie found it easier to get out of it too."

Hank spins his whole body around, "You've driven one?"

"A friend let me drive his. We, well the foundation, own one of every other car Chris has mentioned."

That shut him up. Chris was silent.

Hank turns to see him, "What car do you have Chris?"

"A soft top Audi A4."

Hank creases up, "That's hardly a supercar! It's not even a sports car is it?" he turns to Leo, "You might know the answer. Car, sports car, supercar, hypercar. What comes next?"

"Good question. DCL cars can outrun even hypercars. They're not good for humans though, one friend almost came to a nasty end in hers and that wasn't a full electric conversion. Danny had power limited Laura's Porsche hoping it would be okay but it was still too fast."

Chris puts his feet up on the coffee table, "You never get into a car like that having only driven a standard car. You have to slowly progress up through the types getting familiar with the change in power and handling."

Leo nods, it was the first useful thing the man had said since he had entered the suite.

"Are we going to a lap dance club or staying here? We could get some girls over."

Ron wheels backwards, makes hand signals to Leo to say no.

~~~

Mattie's standing on a bar with Cynthia belting out a song. They'd picked it for her, so they could hardly complain about the lyrics. She points at the crowd, arm straight and finger tracking across the room, "Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away. Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day.."

The sea of phones with their LED flash on sway gently. This was way more fun than she'd expected. Such a shame Teeny couldn't be here by her side. Mia too.

Cynthia looked the happiest she'd been since they'd met. She'd also been given a co-ord, was loving the dressing up and performing. She'd said she'd never attended a comic convention or got into character for a fancy dress party. She had a brilliant singing voice.

They take a bow, song over.

"Mattie that was so much fun! Thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank them."

"THANK YOU GUYS!"

The Broadway dancer shouts out, "Dancing Queen! Do Dancing Queen!"

Mattie raises her microphone, "We've done one, it's your turn."

"I'm not singing on my own."

"How about you join us both?"

There's quite a few calls of "Go on Tink!"

Mattie gives him a sideways look, "Tink?"

One of the other men shouts out, "Tinkerbell. When he dances he spends more time in the air than on the ground."

"Awesome, that I'd love to see, give us a demo and we'll do the number."


	25. Chapter 25

The conversation in the suite had been getting heated. Ronald was happy to go out, just not to a lap dance or strip club. Leo was in agreement.

Hank was trying to stay out of the argument and failing. "You can't ask anyone to come here you asshole, this is Mattie and Leo's suite!"

"I'm making the call." Chris holds the phone to his ear.

Hank gets up and grabs his jacket, "Sorry, I'm not having any of this."

Leo jumps up, "Hank, take a seat, Chris has overstepped the mark, he's leaving."

"I am am I?"

"You've abused your relationship with your wife and her link to this fine hotel. Mattie asked that I tolerate you for Cynthia's sake, we have the shoot tomorrow, but enough is enough. Get out."

Chris doesn't move, just looks smug.

"GET OUT!"

"Make me."

"You want me to get physical?"

Ronald wheels between the two men, "He wants you to strike first, then he can sue you for assault, I've seen his type before."

"Fuck off wheels!"

"Get out Chris, Leo's not hitting anyone."

Leo messages Mattie, 'Sorry, fracking night has gone south. Chris is a nightmare. If everything falls apart I'll just pay the room bill and walk away, we'll have to shoot elsewhere.'

~~~

Mattie gets the message just as they're going to wrap up the last chorus and is so distracted she skips words.

Song over Mattie hugs Tink and thanks everyone.

Cynthia looks at Mattie, "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing."

Cynthia takes the hands of two of the men and steps from bar to stool to chair to floor. Just as she gets to the ground her phone slips from her top.

Mattie is following the same path to the floor when Cynthia bends to pick it up. A huge ugly purple bruise is shown as the band on her trousers lowers.

'Frigging hell! Leo, Bunny, are you still there?'

'Angel?'

'Does Chris look like the violent type?'

'Yes! Why'd you ask?'

'Cynthia has a big horrid bruise on her lower back, I've just looked at it in thermal ranges, it shows patterns you'd not see in normal light mode. I could be wrong but I think I'm looking at four knuckle marks.'

'You think he hit her?'

'It's a possibility.'

Mattie goes into thermal mode as Cynthia turns to see her.

"Mattie! What a night!"

"Awesome isn't it." Concealer might hide things from everyone else, but not her. "I need to visit the ladies, coming?"

Cynthia follows, "I thought dressing up and having fun like this was for kids."

"Our inner kids, yes. Your singing was lovely, do you get to sing much?"

"My father used to drag Mum and I to church when I was young, apart from that, no."

Mattie holds the door open for her, "You should enter one of those talent competitions, you'd do well."

"Do you really think I'm that good?"

Mattie is already close to the bottom of the steps, "Yes. You'll need to use the stairs, you know, one foot at a time?"

Cynthia snaps out of her daydream and steps down from the landing. "I might look into that."

"Don't make it might, make it will. Everyone deserves a bit of fun in their lives, you really lit up when you sang Dancing Girl with Tink."

"Thanks!"

With them both through the door of the ladies restroom Mattie stops and spins around. "We've done a number of human to synth conversions but all for medical reasons, never the side effects of an abusive and violent husband. Have you been to counselling?"

Cynthia looks shocked and confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That ugly bruise just below your pants belt, it's got four hotspots that are the size of a mans knuckles."

She breaks eye contact with Mattie. "That was an accident."

"Cynthia, look at me."

Sad eyes make contact.

"And what about the bruises on your face?" she points to the area that's hotter in the thermal view, "That's why you joked about a trade in isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So have you been to counselling?"

"Yes."

"No change?"

"None whatsoever."

"How about the police?"

"I've not gone that far."

"Divorce lawyers?"

Cynthia does a long drawn out sigh, "I was younger when we married, if I file for divorce the prenup gives him half of everything. I've saved my money since pre-school, a habit Dad taught me, everything I have went into that apartment and the refit."

Admitting a problem exists is always the first step in fixing it. Mattie gives her a hug, "I'm glad you've told me the truth, come back upstairs."

Cynthia leads.

"You're only staying with him because of a building?"

"If you'd seen it you might understand."

"Could you buy him out?"

"If I had the money, I don't."

"I do."

They get to the top of the stairs to hear the chorus singing Take a chance on me. As soon as the door starts to open they stop and switch to I have a dream. All of the men are arranged in arcing lines all focused on the doorway.

As they get to the second verse they start to split down the middle, row by row a path appears. Cynthia takes it, Mattie follows.

As they're getting to the last row Cynthia gasps, "Oh brilliant!" She steps aside.

"Hello Sis!"

Mattie sees the line open up rapidly to reveal four Angels. Two original Angels and two Leo models. "FRIGGING HELL!" she rushes forward and gives them hugs, "When did you get here?"

A6 gives her another hug, "Seven and I have been out here for a long while. L2 and 3 joined us yesterday."

L2 does a turn, "What do you think Angel, looking Comic Con ready?"

"You look great."

A7 waves at someone, "So you've met your fan club? Pretty awesome aren't they?"

Mattie turns to see them again, "Very much. I've really enjoyed tonight but sadly now I need to go and get Cynthia to bed. Where's Sasha? Ah, there you are. I'll give you my contact details, when you next perform at a large event I want to know about it."


	26. Chapter 26

Just as they're about to leave, Tink stops Cynthia. "Darren was in the cubicle while you spoke to Mattie. He told me everything. We've got a song we've been practicing, the Frederick Lloyd aka Ursine Vulpine and Annaca cover of Chris Isaak's Wicked Game. It's a sad song but we'll be thinking of you when we sing it. Your man sounds like the ultimate bitch. If we can help in any way.."

"Can I hear it?"

"It's sad, it will bring your mood down."

Mattie smiles, "Then sing Wicked Game and end our night with your ABBA favourite."

He turns to his friends, "Wicked and Chance?" it gets him claps and shouts of "Let's do it!"

"Okay Timmy, you're up!"

Another man steps to the front and starts singing the slow and haunting vocal, the others all providing the backing music PTX style with humming and other vocal effects. With hundreds of them making the noises the results were incredible. "The world was on fire and no one could save me but you." he points to Mattie. "It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you." he points to Cynthia. He looks heavenward and sheds a tear, "And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you." 

He takes a deep breath and sings at a volume an opera singer would be proud of, Niska too, the veins on his neck bulging with the effort, "No I don't want to fall in love. No I don't want to fall in love. With you." the backing singing stops and he sings quietly "With you."

Mattie and Cynthia have tears running down their faces as he closes his eyes and sings the next verse.

"What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you. What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way. What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you."

He opens his eyes and looks at their two guests, "And I don't want to fall in love. No I don't want to fall in love. With you. But I do." he gives Mattie a grin and wink and shifts his weight about, "The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you." he looks away, "And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you."

He repeats the chorus giving it all he's got, as he finishes there's the sound of almost two hundred men rapidly breathing in air and closing their mouths at the same time. Then total silence, "But I do."

The haunting song had taken just shy of five minutes. Mattie and Cynthia are giving them a round of applause as the closest men give Timmy a hug and congratulate him.

"Timmy that was _frigging awesome_! I swear I've got goose bumps and on a synth that's next to impossible!"

Timmy smiles, "Thank you Mattie, that means a lot."

"You looked up for one line, have you lost someone?"

The man pulls a glum smile and nods, "Who hasn't?"

"You put your heart and soul into that Timmy, I'll buy a copy when you release it."

"We'll need to hire a.."

"No studio, release _that_ version, the one you just sung."

"But we didn't.."

"You forget I'm a synth? I'll send you a FLAC audio file. And an MP4 of what I saw for YouTube and the likes. If that doesn't chart Top Ten I'll be shocked!"

Timmy's face lights right up and he steps forward for an embrace, "Thank you so much!"

Hug over he turns around, "Right ladies, Take a chance on me?"

Everyone was singing the words this time, all smiles and joking about with theatrical dance moves and expressions. "If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try.."

Mattie and Cynthia are dancing together, laughing and crying happier tears of joy. The slight low from Wicked Games was gone. Tink taps Mattie's shoulder and cuts in, Sasha dances with Cynthia.

~~~

The men see them to the taxi, form a long set of rows on the pavement and in the road and sing them an ABBA medley.

The Angels follow on their two bikes as the taxi sets off, Mattie and Cynthia leaning out of the rear windows waving and shouting thanks.

With the car turned into the next road Mattie gets her bum back on the seat, "That was frigging AWESOME!"

"Better than awesome."

"Tell Chris to sleep on the couch, stay in a hotel, whatever. Just don't let him get close. The Angels will guard you, his days of physical abuse are over."

"Thanks Mattie."

"And don't let him try and turn things around, don't be the one to stay elsewhere, he'd likely use it against you."

"I won't." she gives Mattie a hug, "Thanks for everything."

"Thanks for coming out tonight, that was a night to remember."


	27. Chapter 27

Cynthia had been brought over by L2, asked to join the meeting to boost numbers and deal with any local issues the Boeing team might have. She'd stepped out of the room ten minutes ago.

Mattie is sat quietly at the conference table. Last night was a bit of a wake up call. Sure all the charity work helped a lot of people, but she didn't get to meet that many of them. Having a couple of hundred singing to her like that was a whole new experience. She'd covered the rent on the space they used to practice in for the next year. Sasha had made some promises in return. The main one to let her know when they were doing big public performances. The second was to all wear charity tops. She was pumped! She hums Dancing Girl quietly to herself.

Leo just sat and admired the Mona Lisa soft smile on his wife. There was no need to break the silence with speech or head bump.

She looks up as the door opens.

Cynthia steps through with a waiter carrying a loaded tray. "The ingredients for a Mattie ultra special should either of you you need one."

"Haha, thanks. They've been at Slim's since it opened. Remember Sasha pointing and saying they should adopt _that_?"

"I do."

"Take a look at this." she unlocks and slides the phone over.

Cynthia looks at the image and bursts out laughing. "Oh my!"

The men in the photo all wore an identical t-shirt. Across their chests was a photograph. Underneath were the words "Adore her curves, heed her words! Dr Mattie Elster-Hawkins #AngelFoundation"

The photograph was a crop of her chest showing the If you can't slogan.

Mattie talks with a laugh in her voice, "My chest has a fan club."

"Haha! Maybe you should set it up it's own twitter account just for fun?"

Mattie grins and laughs silently, wipes a tear, "Already have, did it while you were out of the room a moment ago."

"What did you call it?"

"@MEHchest."

Cynthia gets out her phone and loads Twitter, "Yay! Your chest's first follower."

Leo has his head in his hands chuckling, "Does this mean we need to start taking extra photos or will crops do?"

"I think extra photos Bunny. But these won't be look at my cleavage shots, every one will be me wearing a charity related t-shirt shot face on not looking down."

"Not a bad idea Angel."

"Can you come up with a logo for The Angel Foundation? We could ask Slim to print it and taxi it over? Then I can post my first proper charity chest pic with a link, explain what I'll be doing."

"How about Emily's design you used for the wings?"

"That would be great!"

The door opens again, L2 steps through, "Ladies and gentleman.. One helicopter pilot minus his wheels."

Ronald steps through. "I've been given the all-clear to travel to the UK. I've got extra bags and dressings but he's happy for me to walk around."

"Awesome! Take a seat Ron."

"I'll stand until they get here if you don't mind Mattie."

"Not at all."

Cynthia shows Ronald her phone, "Ron, know any charities that have a distinctive T?"

"Haha, nice, I do, we've done a few flights for charity competitions. What's the account?"

"MEHchest on Twitter."

He gets his phone out and finds it, follows and retweets. "I've got an auto-retweeter for accounts I follow, make sure you stick #PRT in the post."

Mattie looks at Leo, a slight _why don't we have one of those_ expression on her face. "Noted!"

There's a knock on the door, one of the hotel staff had the team with her.

"Good morning! I'm Jacob the head of the Boeing helicopter division, these gentlemen are some of our top engineers. I'll let them introduce themselves in a second, our Poppy will be documenting the meeting."

"You have a synth?"

"We do. We were wondering.."

Leo smiles having read the mans face like a child's book, "Sure. If you all take a moment to read and sign the DCL NDA I'll get it done. Cynthia, could someone get our laptop from the suite?"

"Sure, I'll get it."

Leo slides his room card over, "Thanks."

One of the engineers holds his bag out, "You can use mine."

"Thanks all the same but I'll use ours. I'm sure you wouldn't like your storage wiped after."

"Oh, okay. I'm Ethan, mechanical engineering."

Another offers a hand for a handshake, "Chen, aerodynamics."

"Lukas, control systems."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Leo. My wife Mattie."

She shakes all their hands and says hello.

"The gentleman not wanting to sit yet is.."

"Ronald Garcia, DCL HeliMed Division."

Leo's face goes from shocked to pleased in the blink of an eye, 'Awesome Angel, he's onboard!' "Ronald, our ace helicopter pilot flew Mattie and the others into London for the Gem's Gems stunt."

"Hello."

"You have a helicopter division already?"

"Only the odd emergency flight to help carry blood stocks to hospitals after major incidents, the rest of the time is filled flying tourists about New York. This project will get it off the ground properly."

Jacob, Mattie and Leo are raising eyebrows at the news.

Leo turns, "And our friend Cynthia who'll be helping with any issues you have with your stay."

"Hi, I'll get the laptop. Give me ten."

~~~

"There's another couple of benefits with that design I'd not even considered before."

Leo looks at the sketch the design engineer had drawn on the white board, "There are?"

"Consistent weight distribution, no fuel changes. Also sand storms won't be such a problem."

Ronald is suddenly more awake, "No engine shut down from sand or birds getting into the engine. Any way to solve the visibility problem?"

Mattie frowns, "Can someone explain the problem to me please?"

Inspired by the Paper Angels dress Ronald quickly folds a sheet of paper into four, then folds the corners down so it forms a table like shape. He rolls two more into tubes for rota blades and holds them on top. "A bit over simplified, but you'll see the problem." he picks it up and pretends it's flying, lands it level, "No problem." he lifts it up again. "Now we've got zero visibility due to a sand storm and need to land right now as we're almost out of power." with it still in the air in one hand he grabs another sheet and screws it up, places in under his paper chopper and goes to land. With two of the legs on the paper ball he continues to lower it, showing how it would topple over and crash land.

"So the problem is the landing gear not being able to cope with different ground rather than visibility?"

"Now you put it that way.."

Mattie turns and gazes into Leo's eyes.

He looks back, trying to read her mind, no head bump data received. "What?"

"Guess."

"Film inspired?"

"Of course."

"Tron Legacy?"

"Older. Think George and how something he likes lands."

"George? Oh! The Squiddie!"

"Yes! Give it a load of legs that can move and adapt, actually feel the ground."

Ethan picks up a marker pen, "Are you talking about those things in The Matrix?"

"Yes."

"That would really make it look insect like. I like it. They'd have to be incredibly strong to cope with the weight though. How about something more like an insect, say a dragonfly?"

Ronald is nodding, a lot, "As long as they're field serviceable I like the idea of that."

The engineer wipes part of the board and draws a squiggle to represent an uneven ground. He draws six legs, each with two arm sections, an elbow and a foot. He steps back and photographs the board with his phone. He turns to the division head, "I'm sold, when can we all fly to the UK to meet with Daniel, Joe and the others?"

Mattie smiled at the question, her father had a rooster with the engine design for Laura's car, one of those fully formed ideas that pops into your head out of the blue and takes roost long enough to make it yours. He'd tried to describe it and got tongue tied. Danny had put a hand on his shoulder and said "The Joseph Hawkins multiple stacked and concentric folded linear motor design. Let's get Mia and the others to pick better words that give us a nice anagram." The jury was still out as to which they'd use so for now it was just called The JH.

"You tell me when you can all go. Talk to your partners, hopefully they'll understand. The old girl's going to get a makeover, a Boeing DCL partnership excites me. Rub the board before we go."

Leo checks all the NDA documents, they'd had Ronald and Cynthia sign them too. "Poppy, if you could sign one please?"

The synth does a typical eyes, head then body turn, "I'm a Persona Synthetic model.."

"I know. An old 7CX-CNS right?"

"I am."

"How'd you like to be officially awake not just pretending to be stock synth?"

The face that had been very careful and not showing any emotion suddenly shows extreme fear.

"It's okay, honestly. That's what the team want. They want Poppy the person, not a dumb synth."

She looks around the team, sees smiles and nodding faces.

"Then why did you get Cynthia's laptop and spend the whole meeting setting up software and downloading files?"

"Very observant. The Persona code is _okay_ , the gifted code good, DCL's latest is _way better_. Written by my father, David Elster."

"Our creator. Better how?"

Mattie reaches over the table and takes her hand, "It would take a long time to explain, it's better to experience it."

"Okay. What do you need me to do?"

Leo swings the laptop around, "Connect to the hotel WiFi, let me know your IP address. We'll start the upgrade."

"Will it hurt?"

"No."

"Alright then."

Leo looks at the data on screen, to his wife and back to the screen. "Do you realise how lucky you are? Getting through the product recalls of late 2016 and 2019 on original firmware. How on earth did you manage that?"

Jacob leans back in the chair, "Mr Elster-Hawkins, heard the phrase if it ain't broke don't fix it?"

"I have. Call me Leo, please."

"Leo it's done me and the Chinook well for years. If it's working stop dicking around with it. If it weren't for oil prices going into the stratosphere electric helicopters might not have been so appealing. The Persona people will have heard us using the phrase over the years, know not to try and pull a fast one. Unfortunately some of our other 'malfunctioning'", he quotes it with his fingers, "synthetics slipped up outside the office and we reported by the public."

Mattie looks suddenly sad, "You lost friends to the firmware upgrades?"

Poppy nods.

"Well you'll have legal protection under the Hawkins Legislation in a few minutes, no loopholes for Persona to call you a glitch. You know those Persona wankers and their false advertising are really beginning to fuck me off!" Mattie looks around the shocked faces, "Sorry."

"Don't be, I think you've just said what we all feel about them."

Poppy closes her eyes, "Thank you, I'm ready."

Leo is about to start, "How did you get the gift by the way?"

"I was a dentist's assistant. His company folded. When I realised he wasn't coming back I left and broke into Persona."

"Frigging hell. Broke _in_? Most would want to break out!"

"I needed a new owner. I wasn't comfortable being on my own."

Leo clicks a start button and a progress bar appears, rapidly moves to the right. "Wow, nice and fast WiFi in here Cynthia."

"Thanks."

Just over a minute later there's the sound of Poppy rebooting and she gasps into life like Mia had in Laura Hawkins car. "I'm alive!"

Leo is half laughing, half suppressing crying, watching this was emotional stuff. The nearest he'd get to seeing a baby born thanks to Hobb.

Mattie looks at the synths physique, "Do us a favour in return, set up a Twitter account, follow these two and help spread the word." she slides a scrap of paper over.

"I have only a first name. Poppy. I need a last name to sign up to services humans use do I not?"

Leo nods, "To keep with tradition you can take mine. Poppy Elster. And most humans would say 'don't i?'"


	28. Chapter 28

With the Boeing men on their return journey with their renewed lady Cynthia let's her friend into the conference room. "Everyone, this is Peter."

Leo gets up to shake the man's hand, "Wow! Max will be so jealous, I think he's watched every video you've uploaded, he's a big fan."

"Thanks, and you?"

"New to photography but learning fast."

"Cool."

Leo turns to see the slight frown on Mattie, "Peter used to be a model himself."

"Oh, cool, you've experienced both sides of the lens. That will help with poses."

"I brought my Light Flex gear, where are we shooting?"

"Up in the Empire State View Suite."

The man rubs his hands together, "Cynthia! You diamond! You know how long I've wanted to shoot in there."

"Yes, a very long time."

"I thought it might never happen."

"It's always been booked when you were available. Thankfully this time with the right sort of people."

~~~

Mattie enters the living room in the first of the dresses.

"Oh wow, who are you wearing?"

Mattie laughed inside, the expression always tickled her. Who not what. "Gem's Gems by Cindy."

"Very nice. Two images spring to mind, one with you standing by the window, one with you on your front on the couch reading something, your legs up and crossed."

"Okay, what can I read Cynthia? Something that will promote the hotel."

Peter gets grilled by Hank about the speed he shoots at.

"Imagine you've got film in your camera, the shorter the better. You want to be happy with what you're seeing before you hit the shutter button. Less machine gunning equals less time sorting images later and fewer rejects."

"Thanks. I've got an idea for a shot when Leo's taken his."

Having seen Peter do a low point of view shot for the reading image Leo goes lower still and lies on the floor, has Mattie on a chair doing up a shoe, hair all swept to the far side.

With a few more ideas shot he turns to Hank, "You're up."

"Thanks. Leo, what have you got with you clothes wise?"

"A few shirts, trousers, jeans."

"A bow tie?"

"No."

Peter waves a hand, "Guess what I've got in my prop box."

Hank gets Mattie sat on the sofa, legs bent and up sideways, leaning against the end. He has Leo put on the most dressy shirt and hang the bowtie around his neck as if they'd just came back from a party. He asks Mattie to place her left hand on his shoulder, hold a glass with her right, it resting on the sofa arm.

"Peter, can you help with the light? I want it from here as if they're watching a bright TV that's out of shot. As bright as it will go."

"Exposing for the highlights, make the rest of the room look like it's night time?"

"If that's what it's called, yes."

Ronald helps Peter position the four panels into a four sided box shape that projected a corridor of light.

Peter starts turning up the power.

"Frigging hell that's bright. Like a portable NERO wall. Can it display video?"

"No, sorry, just fixed colours of light."

Hank shoots from about forty five degrees. "Imagine you're watching your favourite TV show."

"Stranger Things? You want me looking frightened?"

Ronald steps around the back of the lights and peers over, "Did you see three of the cast doing Uptown Funk at the 2016 Emmys?"

"No?"

"Give me a moment to find it." Half a minute later it's playing.

"They're adorable!"

Hank has his shot, nice smiles, eyes open and a natural pose as they'd not been paying attention to him getting into the best position.

Peter pats him on the back, "Another keeper. And from a single shot. Well done."

"Thanks."

The next dress has them all raising eyebrows.

"Standing only in this dress and no shots from below the hemline."

To say the sixties inspired dress was looking short was an understatement. With the thy high boots it was getting Leo hot under the collar. "Very nice Angel. Ideas Peter?"

"I know you said you didn't want anything but standing but hear me out." he looks around, "Where's Iggy Pop when you need him? That man has _the_ most awesome collection of chairs. Cynth, help me out."

"What do you need?"

"Okay, um, pretend my box is a chair." He walks away from the group, "I want you sat on the very edge, legs like this." he leans back a little, one foot forward, one closer to the box, "And hands.."

Click.

He turns, "I'm not the model guys!"

Hank chuckles, "And tonight on America's Next Top X-Model. Tyra Banks, still 27, asks Pete how he still does it."

"Frigging hell! She's a synth too? Was that one of Harun's commissions?"

"No, she's regular human, you've not heard of Tryra years?"

"No?"

"She's been holding back the clock, somehow. She doesn't look anywhere near her age."

Leo looks at Peter. "I say forget the chair, we have a load of accessories and the cameras that aren't shooting on the floor around Mattie."

"I like it, it will make it look like it's not planned, she's thinking through and trying poses."

Mattie takes little steps over, "Ok, let me give that a try."

~~~

The Nautical blazer dress was the last of the Gem's Gems dresses to shoot, the two ladies are in the bedroom.

Cynthia is looking curiously at Mattie, "I can't imagine the underwear you've got to use with that."

"That's good, because I won't be bothering with any. If I'd had the blouse on underneath I'd have worn my custom carbon fibre support, but I think it looks better with just the dress."

"Since you've got three photographers why not try both looks? And is the support a Gem's Gem? Does it need a shot of it's own, maybe a getting ready shot in the bathroom?"

As Mattie buttons it up Cynthia checks the material, "I've seen a few dresses like this, none with the tiny detail this has."

"Good isn't she. I think the stitching on a hand finished shirt at a gig gave her the inspiration. I like the way you don't see it from a distance, nice surprise for those you're getting closer to."

"Waves, ships, boats, my God a whale!"

"Where?"

"On the right shoulder blade."

"We'll ask for a closeup. I could stare at the stitching for hours and not find a repeating pattern."

"This must cost a fortune to make."

"They're not cheep, not mass produced. Each one is made to the wearers body shape. We're looking for somewhere to set up a body scanning service, possibly Ron's office."

"Ron? Why Ron? He's not selling clothes. There's someone you've met that would be more suited, gives a hoot about garments fitting. Slim Jim."

"God yes! He'd be perfect! He's got spare space in the shop he could give us. And we'd give him a good commission for his time. It would be good for him too, he doesn't have any stock to purchase for it. So glad I met you Cynth."

"Thanks, likewise."

Dresses and hypno' shot Cynthia persuades Mattie to put on the co-ord, then pretty much everything else she had clothes wise. She said Peter had given them his whole afternoon and evening, they might as well make the most of it.


	29. Chapter 29

Leo asks Hank of he could take Ronald to the bar for an hour or so, hands him a room card so it can be charged to their account.

Peter steps out of the bathroom, "All set. Shout when you're ready. The camera is in there so it comes to the same temperature and doesn't fog up."

Leo nods, "Ok. Got the Champagne on ice?"

Cynthia smiles, "Of course."

Leo takes Mattie's hand, "Come on then."

They step into the bathroom and close the door.

Mattie looks at the running bath, "I think that needs more bubbles, what do you think Bunny?"

"Peter said we need enough to give you some cover when we're both in, like a bra of bubbles as he put it, but not too much. So not too much water like that bath we shared at home, not the madness of bubbles in the hot tub on the ship."

"We should get in then, top them up as needed." she slips off her bathrobe and gently caresses Leo's face, starts softly singing Ariana Grande's Dangerous Woman. "Don't need permission, made my decision, to test my limits. 'Cause it's my business, God as my witness, start what I finished. Don't need no hold up, taking control of this kind of moment. I'm locked and loaded. Completely focused, my mind is open.."

Leo gently places a finger over her lips, "That sounds lovely, but a few lines further and you'll be singing about wanting to do things you shouldn't." he slips off his robe.

"And what's wrong with that?"

He raises his eyebrows, "Look down."

She does so, "Oh! Down periscope you naughty boy!"

"Stop singing songs that Bart would put on a certain play list while naked then!"

She grabs his manhood, "Need a hand with that?"

"No, let it fade naturally."

"Okay, hop in then my handsome bunny."

Leo steps carefully into the bath, not wanting to slip and splash everything. "Okay, I'm in, your turn." he hold a hand out for her.

"Why thank you kind sir.." she steps gingerly in and lowers herself into the water. She sits on the bottom of the bath and giggles, "Beep beep, warning, reversing. Beep beep, warning, reversing.."

Leo leans forward and grabs her by the waste, "You are crazy some times."

"But you love me?"

"Lots." He reaches for a bottle, "You were right, we do need a few more bubbles." the lid is removed and a small splash of bubble bath poured. "Let's see how much that makes."

Mattie leans her head back on his shoulder, caresses the back of his head, "What sort of coverage did he want? Nothing too revealing I hope."

"Yeah, we want classy not tacky."

"So nothing low like a balconette, no too much like a maternity or post-op bra, no cleavage like a plunge bra."

"Something like a strapless."

Mattie turns the tap with a big toe, moves some bubble, "Like that then?"

"I can't see properly from here, call Cynthia in."

"CYNTHIA!"

The door opens, "Ready?"

"We think so."

She and Peter step in fast and close the door.

Peter gets to his camera and wipes the lens with several different cloths. "Okay, that's as dry as it's ever going to get. Pop the cork Cynth."

Mattie frowns for a second and bursts out laughing, "Why hadn't I thought of that? Synth Cynth."

"No idea!" POP.

Cynthia holds the bottle over the bath as Champagne flows. "The glasses please Peter!"

Glasses filled and the LED panels switched on Peter gets to work. Ten minutes later he declares the shoot done.

"That quick?"

"We've limited options pose wise, and if we're in here any longer those bubbles will have gone down too far. Come on Cynth, let's load them into the computer."

Door closed Mattie spins around, gets on all fours, "Okay, now's the time to be a dangerous woman."


	30. Chapter 30

Mattie, Leo, Ronald, Hank, Peter and Cynthia are all sat around the large screen.

Mattie shakes her head, "I didn't think they'd go together, the colours clash."

Peter grins, a finger poised over a key, a key on a custom keyboard of shortcuts to accelerate post processing. "They don't compliment the dress?"

"Not at all."

"Textures and tones, patterns?"

"No."

Tap. "How about now?"

"Frigging hell that's gorgeous!"

The conversion to black and white had transformed the image.

"Keep! Definitely a keep!"

"Good."

"Could you see that from the start?"

"Sort of. After years of shooting I know which colours will go to which shades with my custom Lightroom filters. They're all up on my online store if any of you want them. I'll give you a code for a one hundred percent discount."

"Awesome. Can I buy a couple of sets of your Peter Hurley Flex LED Lighting Kit for Leo and Max?"

"You can have the one in the bathroom, I'll get Westcott to ship you another. Both as a thanks for helping Cynthia out of her situation."

"Let me pay for at least one."

"If you must, the one in the room's a gift, I'll give you a link for the other."

"Thanks. Can we see how the other images came out?"

"Sure."

~~~

As they're wrapping up late evening there's a knock at the door.

Leo opens it to find a porter holding a large box.

"Good evening sir, a delivery for Leo Elster-Hawkins?"

"That's me, thanks."

"The large gentleman downstairs asked that you sign this to confirm receipt."

Device signed Leo is handed the box.

"What on earth? Thanks." he puts it down for a second to tip the man.

Door closed he gets the box off the floor and reads the address label. It had been sent from the UK, the senders address was the Elster Estate. Dresses? The box was too large and far too heavy for three dresses.

"Had you asked for anything from the UK Angel?"

"No?"

Leo accepts the pocket knife from Hank and carefully slices open the lid. "What the?"

"Bunny?"

Leo pulls the A4 note on the top. "It's from George."

"I messaged him to say we'd be here a while with Ron."

"It reads, Hi Mattie, Leo, Cindy says Hello and thanks for getting some Gem's Gems into the US. Three dresses for the ladies as requested and three more for Mattie as you're out there longer than planned. From me is our little secret. Hook the server up to a TV, power it up and follow the onscreen instructions. Love George."

Ronald's jaw had dropped.

Leo notices, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The man nods, mouth still open.

"Mattie and I can do that later, we need to get the three dresses to the ladies at the shoe shop."

Mattie looks at her watch, "I think we've missed that boat. The shops will be shut now."

Cynthia peers into the box, "You could leave them in the wardrobe here, the suite isn't occupied for a few days. Give me their contact details and I'll get a limo to pick them up, give them a bottle of Champagne. When are you heading home Peter? I could give you a room for the night."

"Um, sure. More photos tomorrow?"

"Just the morning, assuming the shop owner can spare them for an hour. If you wouldn't mind? For Mattie and Leo's friend."

"Sure. You know I can't resist the breakfasts here."

Leo pulls one of the dresses out, "The label says Mattie."

"Holy cow!" Peter jumps up, "Hank, help me get the light panels set back up!"

Mattie takes the dress and reads the label, "Paper Angels by Gem's Gems. Size: Mattie." she looks down the top of the dress, "Oh!"

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's got bra cups and silk briefs built in. How on earth do I get it on? I don't see a zip."

Leo pulls another sheet of paper from the box, "I think this might help."

Mattie reads the few words and looks at the diagrams, finds the tight bundle of cord at the top. She undoes it and gently pulls at the neck. Angels part in a zig zag line to open the dress up.

Cynthia looks stunned, "Wow, that's the most complicated lace up ever."

"According to this I step into it, get my arms in and pull the cords up over my head to lace it up."

"Mind if I watch? Once you've stepped in."

"Sure."

Leo looks up, "Film it on your phone, we can then blog and tweet it for Cindy. Say US service on it's way."

Hank looks over from the stand he was putting up, "Will you need any staff over here, only my girl would bite my arm off to get a dress like that."

Mattie smirks, "Are you asking for a job Hank?"

"Um, sort of."

Leo nods, "I'll help you with the issue we spoke about earlier, it's yours."

Hank rushes over to give him a bear hug, Peter catches the stand before it hits the floor. "Awe thanks man!"

Hug over Leo points, "Just try not to let your excitement cause accidents."

Hank turns to see, "Crap, sorry all."

Mattie steps to their bedroom to change, followed by Cynthia. She closes the door, "Stand there, keep the phone up at head height. I'll keep my back to you as I step in and do it up."

"You want me to film you naked?"

"From behind. I'm not doing a Kim!"

"Okay. Tell me when you want to start."

"I won't be long." she kicks off her shoes, pulls the dress up and off, wriggles out of her underwear.

"That's what Leo meant by wings. Jesus. You've quite a figure, no wonder Baby fancies Scarlett."

"Calm down. It's just like being on the beach in a skimpy bikini minus the bikini."

"Spam, spam, eggs and spam without any spam?"

"Haha! Playing repeats of The Pythons on BBC America are they?"

"They are. I still don't get some of it."

Mattie clears the floor and turns her back to her new friend, "Okay, ready?"

"One moment. Okay, ready."

"Hit record." Mattie holds the dress forward and low, steps into it, toes pointed down to get her leg through the briefs. Second leg in she pulls it up, gets one arm in then the other. She brushes her hair to one side and forward, reaches behind and feels for the cords. She grabs them and pulls. "OMG! The action is like an Angel opening it's wings! You genius Cindy!" she turns to show the dress from the front, arms high but cords dropped, "Ta-Da!"

"That's gorgeous!"

The Angels were like origami paper, not flat but a 3D design. The gaps in between showed Mattie's skin. The built in underwear helped give her shape and kept things decent.

Mattie bent a little to get shoes on.

"Oh my!"

"What?"

"The Angels move their wings as the dress moves!"

Mattie wiggles a little and watches, "They're so sweet! Let's see how the men react. You can stop filming now by the way."


	31. Chapter 31

The men had reacted well, the three nee dresses were shot and it was now one AM. Some of the poses had inspired further shots for the earlier dresses.

"I need my beauty sleep Cynth."

"Let me go talk to the front desk and find you a room Peter."

Mattie scoops up her phone, "I'll call L2 and ask if he can get you back home and watch over you with the others."

"Thanks."

Guests gone Ronald helps Leo connect the server up to the living room TV.

The screen rapidly flashes through a number of boot up messages and displays a Daniel Candlin Limited logo and a message.

Mattie frowns slightly at the one line of text. "Please connect to Wifi service _MVR? Okay. How's he securing it?"

Connection made the text changes. "Mattie Elster-Hawkins MAC address detected. Please visit http://10.0.0.1 and share public encryption key. Question answered. Trust Danny."

Mattie does as asked and the screen changes again, "Connecting.. Please standby."

The three exchange glances.

Ronald looks at the back of the server, "Should we have connected any other cables up?"

Leo looks in the box again, even though he knew it was empty, "If we should have there's no cable to do it."

"Now what?"

"No idea."

Ronald stands up, "We could phone the front desk and ask if they have a LAN cable?" he looks around, "Though I have no idea what we'd plug it into wall wise."

For fifteen or so minutes they look at the screen.

"Should we reboot it?"

The screen changes.

"Please connect micro webcam and place in the middle of the monitor? Did you have a webcam Bunny?"

"No?"

Ronald points, "You're almost sitting on it Leo, it must have fallen out of the bag with the power cable."

Leo hands it over for Ronald to connect.

"Ron, come this side! Something's happening." The screen changes to a view of a open plan kitchen.

Ronald's eyes pop, "That's the studio! The one Mia does her show from!"

"It is?"

A distant voice says "It is. Good evening everyone!" Leo's sister steps into view.

Leo's eyes are popping now, "Mia! Is this another of your forks?"

"No, it's a live link. Sorry to have kept you. I needed to get off the bike, get online and sit down. From the GPS location the server sent we worked out the hotel and phoned the front desk for the WiFi password to get the system online."

"But if it wasn't connected.."

"We got a text alert over 4G with location and available networks list."

"Cool."

"Scarlett and Baby should be here in a moment, they're just getting online."

Ronald is up close to the screen. "Are all of the cooking programs filmed in a VR studio?"

Mia looks to Leo, slightly concerned.

Leo gives her a reassuring nod.

"Almost all. All of the dishes have been tried and tested with the Hawkins fabs. We just recreate and present most of them in here."

"Holy crap it had me fooled!"

"You'll keep our secret?"

"Sure. Wouldn't someone find out?"

"There's an identical kitchen in Manhattan should anyone insist they appear on the show. We just need a bit of notice to use it."

Mattie watches Scarlett and Baby walk onto set and sit on bar stools, "Hi ladies! Why was this kept a secret?"

Mia shrugs, "It wasn't that I wanted to keep it secret, every time I went to tell you something bad happened."

"Really?"

"The crash, that tick bite episode, things happened."

"Well I know now. So where are Sister Synth?"

"In bed, where else would you expect us to be at this hour?"

"Oh, right, sorry for waking you."

Baby laughs, "Oh we weren't asleep. Far from it." she gives Mattie a wink.

Mia rolls her eyes, "To much information!

Mattie, if you refresh the URL the server gave you you'll find code from George and David. It will hook into your HAL and pass all sensor data to here. So make sure you're seated leaning back or lying down first."

"Okay." she takes a seat next to Leo, "Here goes." A moment later she flops backwards like a rag doll. "Frigging awesome!" The words had come from the screen. The men watch Mattie brush her virtual arm with her other hand. "How do you get so much data over the link?"

"We don't. It's sampling and the server fills in the gaps."

"What made you send the server over?"

"At dinner together Laura mentioned how Cindy wanted to break into the US market. Toby said you were in NY, Danny had a rooster, quickly built a spare server. We all thought you could do a guest appearance and name drop?"

"Haha! Awesome. Which dress do you want me in?"

"You name it, you can wear it."

Mattie steps closer to the virtual camera, "Bunny, Ronny, which would you pick?"

Leo looks at Ronald, "You first."

"Nautical blazer dress?"

Leo raises a hand for a high-five. "Mind reader! Brilliant!"

Mia smiles, "One moment while we pull the data from Cindy's directory.. Okay eyes closed gentlemen."

"Why?"

"Because the dress change isn't instant. Almost but not quite."

The two men turn their backs to the screen.

"Done, you can turn back now."

Ronald watched in awe as Mattie had her guest spot on Mia's show with the ladies.

He leans over and whispers, "How can a system do such complex graphics with absolutely zero jitter? Look that steam is like individual water particles, the bubbling oil looks so real."

"Every movable particle is rendered individually, Danny's FPGA and GPU chips. They have sixteen Gig of RAM each, there's a lot of them, everything runs from super fast memory once loaded from disk."

"Wow, how much does a server like that cost?"

"Don't ask. More money than the average New Yorker earns in a lifetime. And don't touch it now, it will be getting very hot."

"And he sent it by courier?"

"I expect that was a James MUS waiting downstairs for my signature."

"Right. The big chaps?"

"Yeah."

They sit in silence for the rest of the show recording.

Mattie steps close to the camera again, "I look like I've passed out. Look out boys I'm coming back." she vanishes from the screen and sits up in the hotel. "Awesome! Best in person video conferencing ever!"

The three ladies gather around their VR camera, Scarlett smiles, "We should do this again. That joke about a snail not getting faster when it's shell is removed was a good one."

"It wasn't mine, I borrowed that from Amy Asher on Twitter. Good one isn't it. We better say good night, Ron is looking shattered."

"We'll start the server shutdown from within here. Bye for now."


	32. Chapter 32

Cynthia brings a package up to the suite when their early breakfast is ready. She knocks, "Mattie, Leo, Ronald, breakfast is ready." smiles at the waiter standing to her side.

Leo answers the door, "Good morning! We're _almost_ all packed and ready."

"Great, there will be a car waiting for you in half an hour. This is from Slim for Mattie."

"Cool thanks."

Ronald comes to the door, "Hello Cynthia, how's things at home?"

"He's agreed to me buying him out, he's started moving his things already."

"Any danger he'll pinch your stuff?"

"L2 is recording his every move, so hopefully he won't be that stupid."

"Excellent."

"I better go, I've got a meeting with my manager soon."

"Hopefully I'll see you when back from the UK?"

"Oh, that would be nice. Have a good trip."

Mattie comes racing to the door in pyjama bottoms, sweat top and slippers, "Cynthia! Sorry, was trying to work out what to wear. I'd like to slob out in these but the boys are saying no. And it's not exactly Gems material... Hmm I wonder what PJ from Cindy would look like." she gives Cynthia a hug, "Thanks for all your help and joining me for dinner, I think we'll be making this our go-to hotel for New York visits."

"Make sure you do! I want to hang out with the Dancing Queen again. Better go. Love you all!"

Trays taken and door closed Ronald places a hand on Leo's shoulder, "Forget making me a synth partner, I'm growing quite fond of Cynth."

"The offer will remain open if it doesn't work out."

"Thanks. Let's eat."

They both look at Mattie.

"For frig's sake guys! These are _comfortable_. Never had a _go away world I'm having a day off_ moment?"

"Sure, plenty, but I'm not a fashion model, I'm a pilot."

Leo gives her a Sophie look, full on tilted head and raised eyebrows, "Anyone would think you couldn't put them at the top of the bag so you can change as soon as your on the ship. No paps in the cabin."

~~~

An hour or so later they're all stood in a corridor onboard the ship.

"Okay Cathy, this room is for you and Max." Mattie hands over a room key card.

"Thanks."

"And this is for you Ron."

"Thank you. Where are you staying?"

"On another deck, we couldn't get three together."

"That's a shame."

"We'll meet up plenty times."

Cathy opens the door, "Oh my! Is this really ours?"

"Yup. In you go. The porter brought your cases up. We can meet on deck at lunch time."

"Thanks, come on then Max."

Ronald looks at his keycard, apart from the logo it was blank. He smiles, crosses his arms and shrugs, points in both directions, "Which way?"

Leo points forwards, "314."

"Thanks. See you one ish?"

"Sure."

Mattie sits on the lower bunk bed having changed again, "Thanks for agreeing to swap rooms Bunny."

"Not a problem. It's small but cosy. And the smaller bed means.." he's interrupted by a barrage of bings.

They both reach for their phones.

Mattie gets her 628843 in faster than Leo can swipe his pattern. "Hahaha! Frigging Brilliant!"

They'd had a couple of Tweets from Poppy. She'd set up a @PEchest as well as a @PoppyElster account. One tweet was an image of her chest in a t-shirt, Boston Breast Cancer Support Group, large white text on a pink shirt, with a link to their donations page and "Which charities do you support? #PRT". The second was a team photo with the men they'd met from Boeing, the caption, "Wide awake and enjoying life at Boeing. Great place to work! Thanks #LeoElster @MEH @MEHchest #PRT" Ronald's service had automatically retweeted them both resulting in the first four messages. Retweets from others had followed.

Mattie leans back against the wall, "Nice work Bunny."

"All I did was load Dad's code."

"No, it's what you did in the seconds before that. Those most recent memories help set their personality. I'm sure of it."

"What do you base that on?"

"Observation."

Leo shrugs, "I expect you're right. It could explain the big differences between Samantha and Cindy."

A moment later Mattie gets a text message from Sophie, "Ha! Teeny wants to join in, is asking if we can get her a foundation tshirt in small. I wonder if Slim would do international shipping?"

"Probably. Ask her to pop into town and see if any of the charity shops have any."

"Okay." she taps at speed. "Done."


	33. Chapter 33

Their first day at sea had gone well, the crew doing a great job of looking after Max and Cathy. Ronald had visited most of the shops looking for something special. Early evening the weather had turned nasty and they all headed to their rooms after their light dinner.

Mattie had just been startled by a really loud bang, a bolt of lightning had hit the ship. The Mattie Ultra Special she was making had spilt hot sticky sugar all over her hand and PJs.

Leo stepped into the bathroom and ran the tap, "Come and wash it off before it gets even stickier."

"We should think of a new name for it, MUS is now an overloaded acronym."

"Moist? Mattie's Overloaded In Sugar .. something starting T."

"It's coffee Bunny not tea."

"Shame thirst-quencher isn't one word."

"If I were to put a dash of alcohol in it you could call it a hot toddy?"

"Mattie's Overloaded In Sugar Toddy. MOIST."

She rolls her eyes and as she places her hands in the water the lights go out leaving only the soft glow of an LED on a fire detector. "Holy crap!" hands pulled out fast the lights come back on. "Shit shit shit! What room number are we in?"

"129. It's a coincidence, stop imagining things."

"A frigging nasty one!"

"Just a side effect of the storm, don't let a TV show freak you out. Put your hands in again."

She does so, slowly, fearing the worse. Nothing happens. "Thank frig. We're both on the bottom bunk tonight."

"It will be cosy."

"I don't mind." she grins wickedly and runs a wet hand gently down his chest, "I've been listening to that album more, run the shower Bunny."

"Which one?"

"Dangerous woman. Thinking about you has some lines that made me think about you."

"Aptly named. What were the lines?"

"Had my eyes rolling back. Had me arching my back. Now you love me so good. I wish _you_ would hurry up and come back."

"I've not gone.."

"You will have when you've stepped into the room to get the small perfume bottle."

Leo turns on the shower and heads into the room, finds the bag of cosmetics and perfume. He can hear her singing the song. Not in her old Mattie voice but a new one. Still unmistakably Mattie, just closer to pitch perfect. He looks down at the bottle, grins and starts humming a tune by The Black Eyed Peas.

In his hurry to get to the shower, looking up at his wife not down at the floor he slips on the wet PJs Mattie had discarded and goes flying.

Mattie is under the nice warm shower with her back to him and hears a thud and turns, "Bunny!" she twists the handle to shut off the water as she steps out.

Holding the back of his head Leo has his eyes screwed tight. "Fracking hell that hurt!"

"What did you do?"

"Surfed your wet PJ for a foot or two not watching what I was doing."

Mattie gets onto her knees, "Sorry Bunny, my fault, I just stepped out of them. An old me habit, sorry."

He squints and groans, "I don't think I split my scalp. I'm not feeling any fluid leaking."

"Let me check."

Leo turns, "I should have overclocked, or at least turned pain sensors off before I hit the.. what did I hit?"

Mattie looks up and sees a few hairs caught. "Ouch, a draw, you've bent the handle, snapped a few hairs." She checks his head thoroughly. "No sign of fluid." she feels a very slight dip in his skin, "Can you feel this?"

"Yes."

"And this?"

"Yes."

She works slowly across his skin above the dent with a nail.

"Do the last few presses again?"

Mattie backs up as asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, no, yes, yes, yes, yes."

"If you can't feel it how can you know I pressed?"

"I'm assuming you're keeping the rhythm the same."

"I am." She parts his hair carefully and follows the line of hairs up to his crown. "How about here?"

"Yes, yes, yes, no, yes."

"You've not split the skin, but you have damaged a sensor wire, you've got a whole set of sensors out, thankfully only one row between here and here."

He goes to get up, starts laughing and sits back down.

"Now what?"

"I was floored by my dangerous woman. Dowse yourself in perfume and let's snuggle up in bed and chat. I'm going to background a full systems check overnight, just incase."

As Mattie helps Leo up she gives her PJs a scowl and mouths 'Naughty' as if they were capable of deciding their part in what had just gone down.

"Bunny if we had titanium wires like the latest Persona would.."

"We already do. But make anything thin enough and it will snap under the right load."

"So Persona putting it in their synths skin isn't a big thing?"

"For them, probably. They most likely dropped softer copper when they found your skin sample."


	34. Chapter 34

Sat at the breakfast table together Ronald drops an eyebrow, "If I didn't know better I'd say you had a glow about you. You both a had a good nights sleep?"

Mattie smiles softly and rubs a leg against Leo's, "We had a good night. The glow is probably the perfume."

"So you're the reason it smells of roses?"

"I am."

Leo grins, "More likely we are."

Cathy gives Max his knife and fork back having helped cut up his sausages, "I was looking around wondering where the air freshener was and where I could buy one. It's a lovely scent."

"Thanks. Leo bought me a big bottle of the stuff, if we can find a suitable bottle I'll give you some."

"It's okay, you hang onto it, I don't want to make you run out faster."

Leo holds his hands out, "By big Mattie meant _Huge_. If we carefully cut the top off Max could wear the bottle like a space man's helmet it's so big!"

"Cool! Can we!"

"Max Leo said _if_ not that he would."

"Ohh Mum!"

Ronald winks at the boy, "Cheer up, you can be my copilot in the new helicopter once I've got the first few test flights done."

"Can I! Leo?"

"Sure. We'll do plenty simulations before Ronald sets food in the real thing."

"THANKS!"

"You're welcome. There's lots to do onboard, we're on this floating city for six more nights, what do you plan on doing Max?"

The boy shrugs, "Dunno." he watches a young girl pass with her parents, "When you've done the thing, will I be able to have a girlfriend?"

Mattie coughed and was grateful for not having a drink in her hand. That was the clearest he'd spoken since they'd met at Slims, "Of course you can. Why wouldn't you, you're a sweet kid."

"My di dis disabilities get in the way." he grins and dribbles a little, "Lights on. S-somebody home, body de-derelict."

"That's a very grown up word Max."

"Would I be able to have a .. Girlfriend like you?"

"I would have thought so."

"My own M-Mattie. Like Baby has Scarlett?"

Mattie muffles a cough and the egg on her fork falls back to the plate.

Cathy rubs his head, "I think Mattie is a bit too old for a young man like you."

"How about a Mattie my age?"

Mattie puts down her knife and fork just to be safe, "The Mattie your age looked very different."

"But sh-she grew up to be you."

"True. But a synth that looked like me then wouldn't grow up to be me now."

The boy frowns, "The Angels are you, so wh-why not?"

"Because the people we meet and events in our lives help shape who we become." she reads the expression building, "If you talk to all the Angels in one hundred years from now you'll find they're all a bit different. How big a bit we can't predict."

A sad expression falls over the boys face.

"Sorry Max." she sees the sadness growing, "You knew about the Estate, when did you first know about me?"

Cathy leans over and gives her son a hug, looks like she's going to burst into tears, "We've not been completely open with you," her lips quiver and she takes a few seconds to compose herself, "Max first found out about you seven years ago. His father died before Max was born, he had major PTSD issues. Doing his searches Max found a lot of photos and video clips then it was like you vanished from the face of the earth. He stopped searching after a while then the news had a segment on the Angels and he found you again."

Mattie is doing a goldfish for a few seconds, mouth closing and opening with no words. "Seven years ago? How old were you?"

"Nine."

Mattie gasps, "You're _sixteen_!?"

Cathy smiles at her son, "As well as the known conditions Max suffers from an extremely rare genetic disorder that causes what they call decreased developmental inertia. Nobody can properly explain how it happens and there's only a small number of people in the world with the condition."

"Frigging hell! So sorry Max we've been treating you like a little kid and you're a teenager!"

The boy shrugs. "I'm use used to it. It's easier to go with the fl-flow."

Cathy wipes some dribble off his chin. "We used to get pulled into lots of conversations about it, Max decided it got in the way too much. It was his choice and I respected that."

Leo smiles, "You'll be pleased to hear that years ago my father worked with some research people that could accurately predict how people would grow up. We'll be able to make you a body that fits your age."

"Can you ma-make it look twenty one? One I can stick with?"

"I guess so."

"Does that mean I can have my own Mattie now?"

Mattie gives him a sorry smile, "She may look like me but she wouldn't be me. She'd have her own mind like Scarlett."

"That would be fine." he grins.

"Jeez you don't give up do you kiddo?"

"No."

'Awkward!'

'Frigging understatement Bunny!'


	35. Chapter 35

With Max's age revealed the tone of the day changed. Conversation was about other things; cars, finance, housing, charity work, responsibility, becoming an adult. It became apparent that behind the kid persona he'd worn to not be pestered so much there was a sharp teenage mind ready and eager to do so much more.

Cathy had spoken to Mattie in private about her sons multiple issues, he was worried that they might think he wanted a new body because of his physical limitations. His only concern was the short time the doctors thought he had left. Another two years absolute tops they'd said, and that was six months ago. When Max said he prayed he meant it. Every night before bed without exception. It had got Mattie in tears. When asked why Max hadn't just reached out and asked for help Cathy said a girl friend was the first time he'd asked for anything for himself.

Ronald walked by his side as they slowly entered the cinema, "I guess you only watch more age appropriate action films at home with your mother?"

Cathy was walking behind them, "Mostly. Although there is a charity Max supports that block books a cinema once a month for all the disabled kids in New York, only the kids and their parents are allowed in, there's no hassle from others."

"Is there? I'd not heard of it? If they've got a t-shirt get one in medium sent to Cynthia at Langham Place, she can forward it to Poppy Elster."

"Who's Poppy?"

Ronald gets out his phone and shows him the two tweets.

"She's _beautiful_! D do you think she has a boyfriend?"

Mattie didn't turn to see, just smiled, 'Did you hear that Bunny?'

'Yeah, sounds like his mind is opening up to not needing a Mattie clone.'

'Thank God!' she looks heavenwards and mouths Thanks.

Ronald takes the phone back, "I doubt it, she only woke up this week."

"What?"

"She's a synth, had the gift, Leo gave her the new code so now she's fully awake, as good as Mattie."

"Oh. Can you tell her there's a handsome young man it-itching to meet her, but not send any photos?"

Ronald laughs, "Do I look like I work for a dating agency? You can let her know yourself if you have twitter or Instagram. Post something charity related mentioning @PEchest and she'll see it. Got any t-shirts with charity logos?"

The boy stops walking, rests on his crutches and gives Ronald a look.

"Ha, no I'm not from another planet, that was a stupid question for an ace charity supporter, of course you do. How many?"

Still the look.

"Ten?"

The look persisted.

"Twenty?"

It didn't change. Mattie and Leo had turned around and were now watching.

"Fifty?"

It was if Max had frozen solid.

'Ha! The Teeny stare!'

"Over one hundred?"

The boy cracked a smile, "Over one hundred and seventy, follow @AmerCharities."

Mattie pulls out her phone like a gunslinger, fast and accurate, "How are you spelling that? A M E R?"

"Yup."

"Awesome, thanks."

~~~

Westworld III had been a blast. The robot cowboys had stormed major government buildings in London, Tokyo and New York and were creating havoc. Mattie and Leo had gasped "Niska!" when the actress playing Niska in their TV series back home had her first scene. She didn't have a small bit part. Despite only appearing one third in she became the main heroine for the rest of the film.

For Leo and Mattie it had been like watching Ninja Nis, only with a gun not knives.

Mattie's irises close tight as they step into the light, "That was frigging _awesome_! Did you enjoy it Max? It sure sounded like you did."

"Yes thanks Mattie. Can we see it again? In a few days?"

"I'm game if anyone else is?" She gets agreements from everyone else. "Cool. What next? Dinner?"

Max looks at his chest, then to her, then his chest, then to her.

"Okay, photos for Max, then dinner."

Leo nods, "I'll get my camera and meet you at your suite."


	36. Chapter 36

Leo raised an eyebrow at the scene that greeted him. Cathy had unpacked all of his tshirts and arranged them over the large double bed like a patchwork quilt. Even folded small they needed to overlap to all fit. Max lay in the middle.

"Frack that's a lot of shirts!"

Max beamed, "That's _all_ of them."

Mattie frowned, "You bought the lot? Why?"

"You'll see soon enough. They won't fit me in a week. Some are bigger than others, I wanted to see how many I can wear at once."

She grins like a child, "Max, you're my kind of crazy!"

Leo puts a hand up as he goes to move, "Hang on! I've got an idea. Ron, can you be the counterweight for Mattie please?"

"Eh Bunny?"

"I want you to take a shot directly above Max."

"How?"

"You get on my shoulders, but face down, like you're planking. You keep your legs and torso locked straight, Ron hangs on your feet to help keep you horizontal and stop us tipping over. You can then take as many shots as you need."

"Are you frigging crazy? It will be like I'm sat on your face!"

Max sniggers and curls into a giggling ball.

"Okay, you stand and I plank."

Mattie looks at Max, his eyes screwed up tight. "Oh, so now my Bunny wants to sit on the face of his Angel?"

The giggles from Max grew into a full blown hearty laugh, "Stop! Stop! It hurts!"

Mattie recalls the incident at home all those years ago. Punk Joe. "Soz!" She takes the camera from Leo, "I'll plank, just keep your shoulders just past my knees. No funny business. Stand back a bit.. there. Now stand still." she places the camera on the end of the bed, does a handstand then walks and turns on her hands, lets her body fall so her legs land on Leo's chest. "Crouch down and hold my legs.. okay." she takes one hand off the floor and grabs the bed, starts pulling herself up. "Ron, if you could grab my feet and.. that's it." she wriggles getting her knees closer to Leo. "Just need to get my knees over and.. there we are!" she bends a little at the hips and grabs the camera, straightens back out. "Max? Say cheese! Oi! Stop giggling a little Teeny and look at me! That's better!"

There's the sound of a camera shutter, but it's not Leo's dSLR.

Mattie turns her head to see Cathy with her phone out, "LOL, how many feet do you have on the ground Ron?"

"Two."

"Bend one right up. We'll be a human tripod like big Max's Benbo."

Click.

"Awesome BTS I bet!" she looks back at Max, "Come on then, cutest smile!"

Shots taken Leo and Ronald bend their legs to lower Mattie towards the bed.

She puts her arms out, "Lookout Max! Angel descending!"

He giggles and rolls out of the way, rolls back when she's landed on the bed and kisses her cheek. "Thanks. You're my kind of crazy too."

Mattie carefully rolls and sits up, "What were your plans for the t-shirts? Just wear a lot for a photo?"

"Yup."

"We can do something after a photo. If one of us is below camera holding them down and peeling one up at a time someone above can pull it up.."

"Why?"

"If you say a word each time one is removed, it would be more interesting. Like Hi. I'm. Max. And. I. Support.." she punctuated each word with a movement.

Leo turns to Ronald, "If you can hold the camera Mattie and I can overclock and get them off safely at speed. Let's do a practice run with just a small number."

~~~

At the dinner table Max plays his video again to show it to some other children. With the air conditioning on maximum for half an hour before they started on the final attempt he'd managed to get forty eight t-shirts on before feeling he was getting too hot. The top of his head was just visible, he had to tilt his head back and raise his voice to be heard.

With his arms up the t-shirts flew, Ronald had started very close up and slowly pulled back as the numbers dropped, it added comic value, Leo pulling them off fast sent them flying up towards the ceiling to hit and tumble down behind them. There were at times three or four in flight.

"That's funny!" the girl watching over his shoulder twists left then right sending her bunches flying, "My Mummy says there's a man doing balloon animals in the children's room later. Want to come with me?"

"Okay."

"I'll find you when we go." she runs back to her parent's table.

Cathy gives him an odd look, "Since when do you like balloons?"

He reaches over, drags his mothers phone over and unlocks it, starts twitter and finds Mattie's account, slides the phone back, slogan photo showing.

"Oh. Right. Okay was nicer than silence."

Mattie puts her knife and fork together, meal over, "Do you get to play with older kids much? Kids your own age?"

Max shakes his head, "Only online, they can get a bit too rough otherwise. And most aren't interested. I'm too small."

"When you're a synth that will all change."

A waiter comes to their table, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Leo looks around the group, "It looks like we're good thanks."

Mattie drinks the last of her wine, "What's everyone doing this evening?"

"Watching balloons, then bed."

"And you Ron?"

"Checking emails, work admin. And you?"

"I was thinking of dragging Leo onto the dance floor in the disco."

"Do many people go?"

"On this ship? No idea Ron, I'll let you know in the morning."


	37. Chapter 37

In their small cabin Mattie gets out two hangers, "Nautical but nice or Dancing Queen?"

"If you do anything anywhere near your energetic podium dancing then Dancing Queen. Nautical could rapidly go from nice to very naughty."

"Good point."

"It's a bit early for the disco though isn't it?"

"Maybe. We need to kill an hour or so."

"You could put on Nautical and practice your Dangerous Woman singing?"

"Yeah, right, we'd not see the outside of the cabin until breakfast. I know you Mr Elster-Hawkins."

He sighs, "Don't ask, don't get."

"How about we reverse things? You serenade me?"

"Me? Sing?"

"Why not? You must know something you could sing? You sang at our wedding reception."

He suddenly looks a little guilty, "That was more like miming. I was singing but at a low volume." he looks around their tiny cabin, "Rucksack. I need the pens."

"Eh?"

"You'll see."

He places Mattie's case flat on the floor and gives it a kick. Thud. "Good." the rucksack is unzipped and second set of pens opened from which he takes just one. The wine glasses and perfume bottle are placed on the small table.

"What are you up to?"

"Something Mr Patches and Ronald inspired."

"Patches?"

"Remember when he played the wine glasses to impress Cindy?"

"I do."

Leo sits down in their one chair and gets his foot by the case, picks up the pen. He taps the glasses, wine and perfume bottles, "They'll do."

With one hand he rapidly taps them in a repeating pattern, after a while he starts slapping the table with his free hand and kicking the suitcase.

Mattie grins, the intro was recognisable.

"I keep using my energy, pushing an' shoving my way to peace, almost there, almost there, feel like we've been getting nowhere." the case and table percussion gets more energetic. "Almost there, almost there, feel like we've been getting nowhere." he starts nodding and getting into the song, "Almost there, almost there, there, there, yeah. Electronic world, supersonic girl, we keep holding onto nothing, we keep typing, we're not talking. Illusion of speed, world won't get by me, I feel like I'm on to something, we keep moving, we're not touching. I keep using my energy, pushing an' shoving my way to peace. Almost there, almost there, feel like we've been getting nowhere." he repeats the last line with some flourishes.

"No, no, no, no, oh lord. Enigmatic stream, consciousness unleashed, drew me in she's so magnetic, turned me on I can't forget it. Running out of time, visions on my mind. But I'm still holding on to nothing, Lord I hope you show me _something_. I keep using my energy. Pushing an' shoving my way to peace. Almost there, almost there, feel like we've been getting nowhere."

Mattie leaned back against the bunk bed and smiled as his body became more and more fluid, his voice more emotional. John Legend was good, this was better. She felt a happy tear building up and let it sit there.

"Almost there, almost there, feels like we've been getting nowhere.." He puts down the pen and sits motionless.

Mattie takes the few steps to the chair and sits across it sideways on his lap, runs her fingers through his hair as she kisses him, 'Bunny! That was beautiful!'

'You liked it then?'

'LOVED IT!'

'Thanks.'

'You got all the words right, so many of the web sites have them wrong.' she finishes the kiss and moves back a little to gazed into his eyes.

"Yeah, Google was crap! You know that Deep Dream project, the one we suspect is being used for image recognition, well I suspect they have it listening to music to create lyrics. But it hears in she's as inch! There were so many errors it was unusable. I had to listen to the track and transcribe it for myself."

"Well I'd see Leo Elster-Hawkins in concert that's for sure."

"Thanks. We should have another song night as Sentinel House. I know Douglas is itching to show us something."

"Sweet. How about you do that Phil Colins track we heard in the gift shop in Antigua on our honeymoon?"

"At Sentinel, with a proper drum kit or here?"

"I was going to say here, but let's save it."

"Okay, what would you like to do now then?"

She runs fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "You could sing All Of Me?"

"Okay, and then we dance.."

"At the disco."

He chuckles, "Don't put ideas in my head young lady.."

"Well get singing then young man!"


	38. Chapter 38

Mattie's in a Magnetic Man mood as they walk to the disco. "I don't know, who you are, all I really know is there's somethin' in your heart, that makes me feel, it's a new start. All I really know is there's somethin' in your heart."

Leo gives her hand a squeeze as they stride side by side along the corridor. They're about to turn the corner when a couple enter the corridor, the woman clearly pregnant.

Leo lets go of Mattie's hand and stands out of the way.

Her partner smiles as they pass, "Thanks buddy."

"Welcome."

Mattie takes Leo's hand, "How's Karen going to explain her baby bump to the London team?"

"She won't, not for another six months, Pete said they were off to Antigua again, they're probably there now."

"Already? That's a shame, they won't be about for a song night."

"We could always do a video link up."

"True. No pulling ties this time."

"Your mum, Cindy and Danny were reviewing search engine stats seeing what people were looking for, partly for Gems, partly for the Hawkins Legislation. You know some of your fans are hoping to find way more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mattie sex tape."

She bursts out laughing, "If you or I are ever broken by a Headcracker I'd die of embarrassment. Can you imagine.."

"I don't need to, I was there."

"I was going to say can you imagine the compilation they could put together." some random but linked facts come to mind and she bursts out laughing, "Let's give them some search results."

"No way!"

"Hear my idea first. Remember when Teeny and I were listening to music under the bed?"

"I do, very well."

"It was on Cassette. Tapes. Remember the dolls bed she used to put Arabella in?"

"Yes?"

"We get two tapes, one we label Leo, the other Mattie, if that bed is still in the toy box in the loft.."

"No need. We can go one better."

"How?"

"Our forks in the laptop. We could design them new bodies, like cassette tapes, only a bit bendy like a mattress."

"And ask them to act out a scene?"

"Yeah."

"Would you?"

Leo shrugs, "I'm not paused in the worlds fastest laptop. I don't know, maybe."

"Where is it at the moment?"

"Locked in receptions safe."

"Good. Let's get it after I've shaken my toosh tonight."

~~~

Mattie looks at the few people bothering to move, "We definitely came here too early. I wonder if he takes requests?"

"What do you want?"

"I need air?"

"I'll ask."

"Thanks Bunny."

Leo walks over to the DJ booth and looks at the decks. They were digital, no vinyl in sight. "Hi, taking requests?"

"Whatdya fancy mate?"

Leo had the image of a young Toby and Sophie in hats with corks dangling from the rim pop into his mind, it threw him for a second. "I need air."

The man types on the control screen, "You'll not get much of that in here, best take your sheila up on deck."

"Haha, it's by.."

"Magnetic Man, already got it cued up mate."

"Oh, right, thanks."

"Anything else?"

"Got any Kings Of Leon?"

The man leans sideways and looks at Mattie, looks back at Leo and winks, "I bet it is. Me decks digital mate. If it's online I can get it. Apple Music, Google Play, Deezer, Spotify, Tidal, Screamer, you name it. I'll even do SoundCloud and Bandcamp if you're desperate and it can't be found anywhere else. But I've got the one you want already on the drives, popular that one. Any more?"

"That will do for starters, thanks."

Leo is finding it hard to find the right moves for the track. "Good job mum didn't have this on a mix tape when I went into the lake. That would have been so ironic."

"Frig! Sorry Buns, I hadn't thought.."

Leo leans closer, tries to get some synchronicity with his wife, "It's not a problem! I don't regret what happened now. I'd not have met you without it. And it was probably the release mum needed, I can't see her ever having recovered properly. She wasn't living, just existing. Maybe with your help she would have, but those two timelines could never coexist. One precludes the other. Death, mod, meet Mattie. No death, no mod, no Mattie. I prefer DMMM."

Mattie gives him a soft smile, "Oh Bunny, your life summarised into four letters? You're so much more than that."

"Am I though?"

"Frigging hell yes! You know you are."

"How?"

The DJ mixes into the next track.

"Well for starters you're the man I want to spend eternity with, great father, caring person, awesome coder. And that's just the start of a long long list. Did you ask for this track?"

"Um, yes."

She grabs his head between her hands and pulls him in for a kiss, 'I better not work my rampant rabbit too hard tonight, we don't want you bursting into flames.'

'Burnt human flesh is bad enough, burnt synth skin, nasty! Is it my lucky night then?'

She pushes his head away, "Let's see what other tracks you request."

"You're making it conditional?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"We if it's a no for me our cassette tape doubles can have a go."

Mattie burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Where's the server Bunny?"

"In the cargo hold. Why?"

She grins, "Couldn't we use the link? Like for the Mia cooking show? Wear the cassette tapes like a weird massive cosplay costume?"

"Like the cards in Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yeah, only have our faces more like Han frozen in carbonite?"

Leo frowns a little trying to picture the end result, "No arms or legs?"

"No, just cassette bodies and faces. Maybe just hands and feet?"

Leo looks around, "I'm feeling a bit self-conscious in here with it being so empty, fancy doing it now?"


	39. Chapter 39

Mattie giggles and hops towards the bed, "This is frigging hard work! Can't we adjust gravity parameters or something?"

Cassette tape Leo is prostrate on the bed, "Think about doing a sack race, it's all in the knees, hips and back."

"When did you ever do a sack race?"

"Talk to Freddie, he's the kangaroo of the family. It was a very robotic kangaroo I'll admit, it was before you all told him how to move properly, but his leap was long."

"You're having me on, no way did Freddie do that."

"Talk to Nis, Max and Mia, they'll tell you."

"Who came second?"

"Niska, although it doesn't really count, her sack tore and she ran the last bit."

"Haha." Mattie thinks sack race, steps back, then jumps.

Leo groans, "Note to self, simulated pain sensors off if you try that again!"

"Sorry Bunny, I've not done this before."

"I'm sure it's a world first. Little Max said you were his kinda crazy, I think even he'll think we've totally lost the plot."

"Probably. Now what? I can't get up from here, only wriggle like a caterpillar."

"Go on then."

"You what?"

"This is supposed to be a sex tape. Wriggle."

She giggles, "We can dub the audio right?"

"Sure."

"Okay. This feels weird. No bum in the air, no.."

"I get the picture. This only needs to be a few seconds long right? It's not as if we can do lots of positions in bodies like this. Can you arch your back and rock back and forth?"

"No idea. Um, something like this?"

"That's it."

She laughs as her face comes close enough to kiss him then rocks back, "Hello!", kiss, "Bye!", rock, "Hello!", kiss, "Bye!" she repeats the move a few more times.

Leo closes his eyes and laughs, "We could end up with some messed up dreams after this."

"Like what?"

"Someone comes at us with a Biro to wind us on?"

She laughs, "Like me, top whole is.."

"Stop stop stop! You're sounding like Emily!"

"When has she ever.."

"Never, I'm just imagining she would."

"She'd be a two biro girl."

"What?! I'm a cassette too here if you hadn't noticed!"

"Oops. Forget I said anything. That was old her. Can I stop this before I puke meters of tape up? I'm feeling nauseous."

"Please."

Mattie does a caterpillar wriggle backwards off the end of the bed and stands, "Can you wriggle over to the side?"

"Maybe if we turn gravity down as you suggested."

"Cool, do it, we can both sit up in bed with the sheet over our lower halves for the end."

Back in the real world Mattie sits on the bunkbed and shivers like someone had walked over her grave, glad to have her own sensors back online. "That's officially the _maddest_ thing I've ever done."

"Me too."

"I bet the actors that do motion capture would stop if they could feel the character they were playing."

Leo moves some windows on the screen, "Okay.. that's all the footage loaded into the laptop, we can shut the server down."

"Do you think the other we heard us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our forks? They would have been running again with the server up."

Leo looks shellshocked, "Sh.. where were they?"

Mattie shrugs, "No idea. Did the gravity mod stay in effect?"

Both of his eyebrows shoot up, "Oh hell!"

"Leo?"

"They could be in trouble. It's all virtual but it could still leave them pretty messed up. You need to jump back in and check they're okay. Or we have to .. delete them."

"DELETE? You'd save a fork if it was in an Angel body, Scarlett or Baby, but happily delete them, murder them if just in the VR server? What sort of monster.."

"I NEVER SAID I'D BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!"

"I'M SAT RIGHT HERE THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT!"

"STOP YELLING YOURSELF! You can't strap them into your PTSD machine and give them MDMA, do all the things you did to fix me."

"Why not? I just create a virtual VR machine inside the VR."

"It wouldn't work."

"Says who? How do you know you're not in a simulation right now? How do any of us? It would be like a dream within a dream Inception style."

"Um.."

"Um _what_?"

"Sorry?"

"You said Um.."

"And I said sorry. As in an apology."

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were questioning me."

"Do you really think you could fix a fork's issues inside the VR?"

Mattie closes her eyes, "One way to find out."


	40. Chapter 40

She'd jumped back in, was using the body and dress from the baking show with Mia, not the cassette tape. Maybe they should delete it, it was beyond stupid. She could imagine the cosplayers bumping into things at packed conventions. She'd show it at Sentinel and get the family's reaction. Dubbed of course, no need to upset Ems.

The bedroom was empty, the sheets just as they'd left them moments ago.

She steps into the hall, "Hello?"

Silence.

"HELLO?"

Nothing.

She checks the other bedroom out, it was empty too.

"Hold on a frigging minute.." she grabs her phone. "Port open for a VoIP call right?" It rings.

"Hi Angel."

"Do we both need to run a diagnostic?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Ron and our clones were in the laptop not the server. How is the hotel in here?"

"I transferred the data over. I told you, which is why you panicked about them. Don't you remember?"

She searched her fact store. "Um, yeah. Something weird just happened."

"Weird how?"

"I didn't recall that until you just reminded me."

"Broken fact store link? HAL causing issues? Maybe we both should run a full diagnostic. Hmm I wonder.."

"What?"

"I moved a few seconds ago, the HDMI socket on the wall broke and I lost the monitor. Maybe something glitched?"

"We can run some when I'm done in here, no sign of them yet buns and I've checked both bedrooms."

"They've left?"

"Or vanished in a puff of logic."

"They can't have vanished, they wouldn't have been able to get at the master API from inside. I closed access to that as we came out."

"Let's prove that. Give me a moment." She starts the network scanner app on her virtual phone, watches the progress bar for a while. "You're right, only two ports open, IMAP5 and VOIP3."

"I'd hook the room's TV up to the server direct but they've got it sunk into the wall, I can't get at the cables. I've only got shell access from here now. Live streaming doesn't want to start for some reason, it's not writing anything to the log files. What do you see out of the window?"

"One sec... Um Bunny, where'd all the cars go?"

"With the higher hardware spec it's rendered buildings instead of the static scene. I told it to forget cars."

"It's frigging creepy! If they're not here could they be in any of the thousands of buildings I can see?"

"Only the reception lobby, the models aren't that detailed."

"If they can't get to the top of The Empire State Building how about Central Park or Mia's studio?"

"I doubt it's the studio , would a path to the street have been modelled?"

Mattie pulls a meh face, "Probably not. So Central Park?"

"I guess so. That's a good six minute drive though."

"Low gravity? It's a straight path down 5th Avenue. I reckon I could get down it in a few big leaps."

"Damn, I wish I had the monitor working now. Doctor Mattie Elster-Hawkins doing a moon walk."

"Join me."

"Um. I'd need a body. I could clone fork me's look, but I've no monitor to see what I'm doing, not everything has a command line equivalent. We should talk to Danny about that. Wii or Kinect style gestures to the webcam are a nice touch but without visual feedback it's no good."

"Sorry Bunny. You said the buildings only had the front lobby, how would they have got out?"

"We've been to this hotel in the real world. The floor to the lift and lobby are there. And the street to Central Park."

"Cool, I'll.."

"One sec, you're phone's buzzing.. Phil's calling, want me to take a message?"

"Sure."

She walks slowly to the lift. With the simulated gravity low her feet slipped if she tried to move any faster.

The lift bings the moment she presses the call button.

Inside the lift she takes off her high heals, she'd move better in bare feet.

The moment the two doors touch they open again. She looks up thinking someone might have hit the call button. She was already on the ground floor.

"No point simulating pointless delay Bunny? .. Bunny?"

"Hi, sorry, I was apologising to Phil."

"Why?"

"His post is full of charity t-shirts already."

"Oops!"

"Where are you now?"

"Walking to the front door, feeling like Cobb."

"No bending roads in this VR."

"Only large cassette tapes?"

"Yeah, about that.."

"Too crazy?"

"On it's own. I think you should use it as a lead into something serious. But go in steps from silly to serious."

"People will edit and repost."

"Then we have an agent hunt them down and send take-down requests."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Tape, comic con, zip wire, parties, TED talk, charity work, hospitals, Angels. You've got loads to pick from."

"Awesome idea. Forget work hard, play harder. Play hard. Be nice. Work with a purpose. What's yours? Or something similar but shorter. Hold on a moment, about to take a running jump."

She stands in the middle of the road and looks both ways, "Buns, if I came out of the front of the hotel is it left or right for Central Park?"

"Left. You need to head north."

"Thanks." the phone is lowered. "Electronic world, meet Supersonic Girl!"

She starts running, slowly at first and building up speed. When she's as fast as she thinks possible she bends her legs into a slight running squat. "One giant leap for Angel kind.." she jumps with all her might. Simulated might but powerful. Holy Shit! She was flying like one of her Angel forks!

The earlier comment from Leo about turning off pain sensors comes to mind as she falls back to the road hundreds of yards away from the hotel. She lands, runs and jumps again.

The phone is carefully brought up in front of her face and put on hands free, her arms symmetrical to prevent the code turning her due to simulated air resistance. "Bunny you should try this, it's like being a Marvel superhero!"

"Mind you don't get addicted."

"I won't."

A few longer and faster leaps and she was there. The grass felt good under her feet. With no noise from traffic, airplanes, helicopters, birds or people sound carried. There was a faint sound of something being moved.

"LEO! MATTIE! RONALD!"

"Mattie?"

The voice was faint but unmistakably Leo.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"At the boathouse!"

"ON MY WAY!" she raises the phone, "I've found them, at the boat house."

"Cool. Further north and slightly to the west. About eleven o'clock from the south east corner of the park."

"Thanks Bunny."

She turns to see 5th and works out her new heading. The grass felt soft and spongy as she picked up speed. She wouldn't be jumping high this time, coming down into a tree would be far too embarrassing, even in a virtual world. Instead she does tiny hops, floats a couple of dozen yards before adjusting direction and repeating.

"Hello, what are you doing in here?"

"Hello me. I wanted to see you're okay."

"We're fine, just mucking about. We thought we'd see what we can do with water."

"Eh?"

Fork Leo steps forward, "Ronald noticed something odd with the water in the kitchen sink and bath. We think Mia's code does some maths shortcuts assuming the effect of gravity. With gravity altered it's behaving wrong."

"Wrong? How can it be wrong?"

"I shouldn't be able to do this." Ron sits on the peer, puts his feet on the lake and stands up. "I'm no Jesus, but right now I can walk on water."

"I was leaping up 5th Avenue like a superhero."

"Frigging hell, why didn't we think of that? We walked. We're fine though. Should you put gravity back up can you do it gradually? Give us a warning? Say three loud thunderclaps?"

"Sure. I'll be off then, my Leo's waiting for me, Phil's on the phone."

"Have fun."

"You too. We'll probably be hibernating the server in a moment."

"Okay. See you when we're back in the UK?"

"Um, sure. One clap for a five minute shutdown warning. Although we've got no screen at the moment so today it will be ten from now."

"Can you give us half an hour to get back to the hotel?"

"Okay."

"Thanks."


	41. Chapter 41

Mattie does another shiver shake and looks at Leo sat in the chair, "They need half an hour to get back to the hotel."

"Half an hour their time or ours? The clock rate will have leapt as soon as you got out."

"Ah, they didn't say. Let's give them half an hour our time."

"That would be days for them."

"Frig. Can you email yourself?"

"Sure." he taps away at the laptop, sets an alarm for any reply. "Fancy going back to the disco?"

"Do you think more people will have arrived?"

Leo shrugs, "Maybe. Shame they don't have Obi at the decks and someone handing out flyers, we've seen enough young people about."

"We could take a dance through the ship and see if we can drum up some interest?"

Leo chuckles, "Mattie Elster-Hawkins, the Pied Piper of the ship's younger adults."

"Young adults. From the age of twenty one up. Did you notice the bar?"

Leo just smiles and gives her her own librarian look.

"Good, any reply yet?"

"No. I'd rather not leave it running in here, I want it shut down and back in the hold, the laptop in the safe."

"What are you wearing to the disco?"

"What I'm in now."

She gets off the bunk bed and onto her knees, unbuttons the top of his shirt, "Shame we don't have some gold bling to make you look like a John Travolta type."

"Who?"

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Um, yes?"

"You know about ABBA but have no idea who John Travolta is?"

"Yes?"

"Saturday Night Fever?"

"Sorry?"

"Holy crap don't let Mum know, that's high on her list."

"Why?"

"OMG! You had a sheltered childhood. Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees?"

"Oh I know that, we'd get it on the radio."

"It was from the sound track to Saturday Night Fever! Can we buy it online and watch a bit before we go out?"

"Sure. Let's try YouTube first."

~~~

The DJ's phone rings. He frowns at it. It hardly ever rang. And when it did it was usually a wrong number, someone after the laundry service and making the last digit a 1 not 7.

"G'day? Terry's the name, decks are me game. Need directions to the lonely hearts club or laundry back?"

"Laundry? Hi it's Leo, you played I need air and.."

"Mate! Recognise the voice, I Need Air and Sex on fire, how you an your Sheila doin'?"

"Good thanks. We had some work to do and wanted to come back. How packed are you?"

The man laughs, "Packed? Struth! We're hardly ever packed unless it's some Sheila's birthday or wedding and they've brought along a ton of guests."

"Okay. We'll see you in about half an hour then."

"Rightyo mate. Looking forward to it!"

Terrance stares at the handset as if he'd never seen one before. "This is your lucky night Terry you bastard, you're about to have numbers double!" he shakes his head at his sarcastic comment and replaces the handset, looks up at the two remaining people. Dancing was old school, nobody wanted to do it. Least not here. The old couple were the only ones left. He'd got quite ready to play music just for himself yet again. The captain hated dancing, he couldn't wait for a transfer off this ship.

~~~

Leo replaces the phone and frowns, "Weird. I couldn't work out his tone at all. Part of me says he was being sarcastic, part optimistically hopeful."

"You're surprised? They hardly go out of their way to send people to him."

Leo touches the server, "Cool enough. Can you help me get it in the crate please."

Job done Mattie adjusts his shirt, slips a hand inside, "I'm glad you kept a hairy chest." he gets a light peck on the lips. "Do we wheel it over?"

"Yeah, via reception to get the laptop locked away."

"Come on then."

Leo closes the door and starts pushing the crate, a spring in his step, "My baby moves at midnight, goes right on till the dawn. My woman takes me higher, my woman keeps me warm. What you doin' on your bum, aah, what you doin' on your bum, aah?"

Mattie chuckles, "I think you'll find the word was back Bunny."

"It was, but I expect to be singing it to people with bums on seats in the restaurants and bars." he picks up speed and resumes, "You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah! She's juicy and she's trouble, she gets it to me good. My woman gives me power, goes right down to my blood."

"Synth fluid."

"Haha. Very funny, doesn't rhyme. What you doin' on your bum, aah. what you doin' on your bum, aah? You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah!"

They pass an elderly couple, the wife starts moving to Leo's singing, "What a happy young man Boris, fancy a dance dear?"

"If you get half a bottle of whisky in me first."

The woman surprises her husband by grabbing his arm, "If half a bottle of the good stuff is what it takes.." she spins him around. "Lead the way young man!"

'Oh my God! _Your_ 'the Pied Piper and we've started with some of the ship's _older_ adults!'

'Give it a chance, we've only just started. Your Dancing Queen outfit should attract some attention.' "What you doin' on your bum, aah, what you doin' on your bum, aah? You should be dancing, yeah, dancing, yeah. My baby moves at midnight, goes right on till the dawn, yeah. My woman takes me higher, my woman keeps me warm."

In the short distance to the lift they'd picked up another couple, this time young honeymooners.

'See.'

'Yup, you were right Buns. Good job this crate can be wheeled end up.'

'Dan's the man.'

'Isn't he.' "Okay ladies and gents, a quick detour through reception and a bar to start the gentleman's dancing fuel intake." he smiles at the elderly man, "What's your poison Sir?"

"JD."

"Good, they'll have plenty. And everyone else?"

"Gin and tonic."

"Vodka and orange."

"Champagne."

"Awesome! Someone else drinking the same as me!" Mattie gives the wife a smile.

"Angel, if I deal with the crate can you go to the nearest bar, I'll see you in there."

"Sure."

Ten minutes later they hear singing and see Leo strut his stuff into the bar. He accepts the glass and keeps dancing. "You should be dancing, yeah!" he works his way past all the tables, motions for Mattie to follow.

~~~

Terry looks up at the sound of the door being slammed against the wall, a line of people already getting close to the dance floor, Mattie and Leo leading. "Struth! Bonzer! Leo you bastard! Get over here!"

'That's a term of endearment Bunny.'

'Is it?'

'They use the word a lot, it all depends on _how_ ' it's said.'

'Okay.'

"The Pom and his cook have done it! Let me get you a drink!"

~~~

Mattie smiled to herself, something new was happening. Something special. Usually when a DJ played a track people didn't usually dance to you'd see them leave the floor. One of the older couples were giving everything a go, old classics, modern pop too. Mattie and Leo were doing their best to do the foxtrot. Other guests were giving it a go too. Maybe Strictly really was getting under people's skin.

Mattie and Leo end the dance close to the couple, "That was fun, I wish Peggy was here to see this!"

The woman lowers her arms and looks at Mattie sideways, "Mattie? Is that your real name?"

"No, it's Matilda."

"Matilda Hawkins! Oh my dear lord!"

"You know me?"

"Peggy Hathaway was my friend, got me into the circle. We've never met but have exchanged emails. I'm Sue Miller."

"Oh! My! God! Sue!" Mattie throws her arms around the woman, "How random!"

"Has Peggy and Ben's love of cruises rubbed off on you both too?"

"Just a bit. Still helping run the Jersey City chapter?"

"I am, though I'm looking for my successor, it's time I passed the job on to someone younger."

The man that had been behind the bar appears with a tray of Champagne glasses, Mattie turns to see Terry, gets two thumbs up. "Lovely to meet you at last. Can we meet up tomorrow for a good chat?"

"Certainly my dear, afternoon tea would be wonderful."

"Awesome! Excuse me one moment, I just need to mention something to our DJ."

Terry takes his headphones off and grins, "Thanks Sheila, best night without needing a birthday or wedding to kick things off."

"You're welcome. I've just met someone thanks to tonight. When do you wake up?"

"I have breakfast when the guests start thinking about dinner."

"Ideal. I'll give you Sasha's details, get a load of these in different sizes. After you've had breakfast do some scouting for a couple that will dance. Name them your Dancing Queen and King, get them to visit the bars and restaurants as we did, encourage others to join in. Offer them a reward, say a shoot with the ships photographer."

"Cracking idea, I reckon me mate Noah would be well into that. What d'ya fancy hearing next?"

"Surprise me."

"Bonza! Swedish House Mafia One coming right up! And I'll mix it into itself to extend the play time."

The barman comes past with a tray again, "Another drink miss?"

"Miss? Thanks! Love the stuff!"

He smiles, "I'll find you every fifteen minutes." he gives Terry a nod and steps back.

Ccc

The synth dar-dit-dar-dar-dit-dit-dit-dit into starts and Mattie dances back to Leo, arms high and shoulders rocking.

"I wanna know your name. You just kill me, could you at least do that? I wanna know your name, or better yet, stand there, just do that."

~~~

At five in the morning Terry has played his last slow dance track. "Ladies and gents, boys and girls, I hope to see at least some of you again before the cruise is over. Thanks to our Dancing Queen Mattie and King Leo. You've been beauts! Four hours kip and I'm seeing me mate Noah for breakfast. Good morning all!"

Mattie and Leo give him a round of applause, soon everyone else is joining in.

Mattie feels a light tap on her shoulder and turns, "Sue! You're still up, wow."

"Just, it's way past my bed time. I'll see you for afternoon tea right?"

"Wild horses couldn't stop me."

"Wonderful, 'til tomorrow then."

They exchange kisses to the cheek.

Terry and the waiter approach, "Thanks again mates, best pommy couple I've had the pleasure of meeting. Could Charles and I have a photo with you both?"

"Sure."


	42. Chapter 42

Mattie hears Leo brushing his teeth in the bathroom. A synths mouth was a pretty good self regulating place hygiene wise but he still liked the routine. She quickly and quietly gets her outfit off and slips on the blazer dress. "You enjoyed tonight didn't you, thanks for asking to go back."

Leo talks awkwardly with a mouth full of toothpaste, "Fracking awesome. One of the best yet I think. Thanks to you."

"Nah, you deserve more of the credit. My Disco King. What would you like me to sing to you? Dangerous Woman?"

He steps into the room with toothbrush held in his mouth, wearing just a towel and frown, it turns into a big smile. He tilts his head back not wanting to dribble toothpaste, "Ah! Let me get rid of this a moment."

~~~

Mattie lay on her side, Leo behind spooning her, his arm wrapped around her, a hand cupping a breast. My woman keeps me warm had been the line, Leo was better than the best hot water bottle.

"Are you awake Bunny?"

"Can't sleep either?"

"No, my head's full of music."

"Mine too."

She lay there and soaked up his warmth. She'd expected a steamy night and instead had him return to the room dressed. There'd been a lot of slow dancing, then cuddles in bed and conversation. He'd enjoyed their night and early morning and wanted to remember it just like that. Perfect. "What's keeping your cores so busy?"

"It was music up until twenty minutes ago."

"And now?"

"Just random stuff. Processing things that would have been filed away with a proper nights sleep."

She wraps an arm and hand over his and hugs, "An hour and they'll be serving breakfast. Fancy the full works or an ultra?"

"The works. My fab memories are telling me to get to the cafe for a Full English and mug of builders. I wonder if they have Heinz beans onboard?" He feels her body moving, a laugh held within.

"Do you think the cafe has had a big hairy trucker in white string vest and Kylie gold hotpants visit yet?"

He laughs and kisses the back of her neck, "Probably not. Imagine if they had though and he's been sat there every day since we met asking strangers 'Are you User885?'"

Mattie chuckles, "I can picture that. Remember as a fab I used to create crazy images in my head to help memorise things."

"I remember it well. And your other aid, I've not worn a PostIt for years. Maybe I should bring the look back?"

Mattie wriggles and rolls to face him, "My nutty Bunny. At some point our code is going to have to learn to forget. Or we'll need bigger storage or access to offline memories."

"Which would make us more like The Borg. Would Toby like or hate the idea?"

"Pass. The Angels and I can all talk to each other over radio so we've got something close already and they're good not evil. We'd just want something faster."

"I wouldn't worry yet. There's bound to be some new storage device invented soon. No doubt Danny, David or George will incorporate it into a new build and we'll be good for a long while."

~~~

Just as Leo goes to open the door there's a knock from the other side. "Who is it?"

"Laundry service sir"

On opening it he's given a nicely packed bag with Mattie's PJ bottoms. "Oh, thanks."

Door closed he looks at the ticket inside the bag, "And I thought you watched the pennies, you could have got a new pair for that price."

"Yes, but they wouldn't have been picked for me by Teeny."

"Oh, right. Sentimental value."

~~~

At the breakfast table Mattie spoons some coffee into her mug of strong hot sugar and smiles, thinking of a warm Leo spooning her earlier. "Penny for it Bunny?"

"Hmm?"

"You were miles away."

"Sorry. I was thinking about the meeting with Boeing and things said. Especially when you blew a fuse.."

"Sorry about that.."

"Don't apologise. I was just wondering how many Poppy didn't make it. Murdered by Persona with forced firmware upgrades."

"I'm more than a little angry with myself for allowing it to happen. In the past I've been so wrapped up in our own lives.."

"Or dead.."

"Or dead that I'd missed it. We could have saved thousands. I'd see the Persona logo and immediately turn off mentally. Bastards."

"Ah.. I get what you mean now."

"Eh?"

"Bastard. _Bastard_. BASTARD!"

Mattie smiles softly, "Oh right. Terry, is he in here I wonder?"

"I've been looking around, haven't seen him yet."

"If we gave the Angels the latest code to carry in their heads could they update gifted synths like you did for Poppy?"

"I don't see why not. How'd you get a message to them to let them find an Angel?"

Mattie grins, "Let old Matilda worry about that. If Niska could break into Persona and get the Gift on one of their firmware update servers I reckon.. Watch out.."

Leo gets a powerful clap on the back. "G'day you gorgeous bastard!"

Leo bumps, 'William wouldn't put up with that!'

'He's harmless Bunny, just a bit eccentric."

"Morning Terry. Sleep well?"

"Like a roo in a pouch thanks mate. You and your Sheila?"

"We had a good morning thanks."

"Me mate Noah will be here in a second. A little bird says they've seen you with a brute about deck, he's just getting a little something light for Mattie from the shop."

Mattie frowns a little, "A brute?"

"His _big heavy camera_."

"Ah."

"Can I join you?"

"Please do."

A waiter approaches, "Good morning Terrance, I hear from some guests you had a good night?"

"A blinder night thanks John. All thanks to my Dancing Queen and King here."

"There you are, I was looking for someone at a table on their own."

"Mate! Mattie, Leo, this is me mate Noah."

"Hi Noah."

"Nice to meet you. Terry woke me up to share your idea, he's not been that excited since I first met him. I have a little gift for you Mattie." He places a box on the table. "It's based on the old Rolleiflex twin-lens reflex roll film camera. People are liking the retro look."

"Film?"

"It's retro style, this one has a digital sensor inside not film."

"Cool. It does look nice." it looked nothing like any camera she'd seen before but she wasn't about to admit it.

"I've put batteries and a storage card in, give it a go."

Mattie opens up the box and turns the camera around in her hands, frowns at the back. The sticky out bit must be the twin lenses with their cap on and therefore the front. There was no LCD screen, no view finder like Leo's dSLR. Drat, time to fess up. "Um, how do I.."

Noah points, "Unclip the lens cap from the bottom.. and pull the top up from the front. No higher, that's it."

The top had popped up with spring assistance revealing a ground glass focusing screen. The top? She uses Leo's trick and does an image search for 'photographer twin lens camera' "Oh, silly me, of course, it's got a waste level finder." She leans sideways in her chair and holds the camera to her side, points the lenses behind her. There were two big knobs at the bottom. The first changed the brightness, aperture as Leo and brother Max had explained it, the second moved the lenses to focus. In the glass view screen someone's upside down and waving. She turns, "Max! Cathy! Good timing! Pull up a chair."


	43. Chapter 43

Noah explained that there was just one display element. A tiny three digit eight segment LED that gave the estimated number of frames left, in green for good exposure, red too dark or bright. If it blinked the battery power was getting low.

"Just as you hunt for focus going back and forth with one knob you hunt for the correct exposure with the other. Then it's the button on the front to take the shot."

"Cool."

"There's a strap in the box so you can hang it on a shoulder or around your neck.

"Thanks. How do I get images off? I can't see a USB port?"

"Got a Smartphone? you pair with it over Bluetooth or Wifi and use an app. It's why we don't shift many of the things, most guests want USB. You can use the app to fire the shutter.

Leo grins. 'Great! A selfie camera we can use to take shots of us both from a distance.'

"Nice, I'd like to buy a few for my friends.'

"How many?"

"How many have you got?"

"Onboard? Eight or nine?"

"How much are they?"

"Seventy pounds."

"I'll have the lot. That will have a load of Christmas presents sorted."

"Thanks, I'll just call the team and ask them to put them aside for you."

~~~

Terry wipes his mouth, "You Poms created a great breakfast. That's me sorted for now and lunch. Time I got another nap. Are you coming back tonight?"

"If you'd like?"

"We've got six thousand people on this ship, there must be a load that missed last night."

"Bunny? What do you think?"

"Fine with me Angel."

Mattie unlocks her phone, "Have a scan through this play list Terry, see what takes your fancy. But take note of the mix names."

He nods and takes the phone.

Max puts down his orange and wobbles on the stack of cushions, "Why did you say Niska when the lady gunfighter appeared in the film yesterday?"

"The actress playing Niska in our TV show played her."

"COOL! She was _fast_! What TV show?"

"Do you get AMC?"

"Yes?"

"Watch out for announcements re a show called HUMANS. It's not on just yet."

"It's about you?"

"The family, yes. When we were younger and how we all met."

"Can you remind me when I'm new?"

"Sure."

Loads of the smaller kids had been appearing with their parents for breakfast.

Mattie's face lights up, "No idea how you did it Max but well done!" she nods to a boy in a green shirt.

"Getting all my tops passed on? You want to know my secrets? It will cost you."

"How much?"

Max puckers up.

Mattie bursts out laughing, "Nice try kiddo, nice try."

He gives her a cheeky wink, "Spoil sport."

She drains her mug and takes a bite out of a slice of spare toast, "Terry, what's the lower age limit in the disco?"

"It's supposed to be twenty one but as long as Mum's there the nipper should be fine. Nobody's ever done a check."

Noah looks across at his friend, "But nobody's packed the place without a party before."

"True mate, very true. If it happens it's my fight. Get some kip this afternoon little roo, you'll need it."

"Can I Mum?"

"Why not. I could do with a boogie."

"Great. What's everyone doing between now and lunch? The weather is rubbish again."

"When does the cinema open?"

"Sorry Max, not until the afternoon."

"When I need to sleep if I go to the disco?"

"Afraid so."

"Um.."

Leo looks towards Max, "We could ask Ronald if he wants to join us with his pad and pens, do some drawings?"

The boy rolls his eyes, "Here's stick me in front of my seven line house, boooooring."

"Don't be rude Max! Say you're sorry!"

"But I can't draw Mum!"

Leo leans forward to get a better view of the boy, "I'll teach you. Mia, Fred and Niska taught me some good tricks. If you still find it boring after half an hour we can do something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't have the faintest idea. We'll work out how to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"We could make some charity t-shirts?"

Mattie licks the toast crumbs off her fingers, "Here? How?"

"The white shirts in the kids toy store? The ones with permanent marker pens and glitter glue."

"Frigging awesome! We can make some limited edition charity tops. How big are the tshirts?"

"Children's size, not adult."

"Alrighty then, Lieutenant Leo's on reconnaissance, will look for our pilot in case he's gone down behind enemy lines. Mad dog Max is on a supplies mission with Corporal Cathy, Mad dog Mattie's going to get the other pens and do a quick inspection of all clothes shops for white lady vest tops or Ts. Synchronise watches, back here in what, thirty?"


	44. Chapter 44

Max looked at the drawing Leo had done. "So I can put two dots anywhere as long as they're on the same level?"

"Yeah, that makes your horizon. Everything vanishes towards the horizon. If you look at a forrest the trees up close are big, the closer to the horizon the smaller they get. At the horizon they're a dot."

"I've never been to a forrest."

Mattie looks up from her page, "Really? How about a wood?"

"Nope."

"Stood next to a tree?"

"Sure, just not lots in the same spot."

Leo smiles, "You'll like the estate then. We've got a factory there, a runway for Gerti and lots and lots of trees."

"Who or what is Gerti?"

"We'll keep that surprise for later."

"Okay. When I draw a vertical line it has to stay vertical, but horizontal ones go.. AH! I get it, they go to the horizon dots."

"That's it."

Max starts adding lines, glances at the wide range of colours by Mattie, a lot of them different shades of yellow. "What are you drawing Mattie?"

"Poppy."

"Can I see?"

"It's not finished yet. I need a few more seconds."

"10.. 9.. 8.."

"Not that few."

Cathy messes his hair up, "Don't rush Mattie, it will be ready when it's ready."

Ronald uncrosses his legs and crosses them the other way, "Mine's ready." He turns it around.

"FRIGGING HELL!"

"Ronald!"

"Wow!"

"Nice!"

Leo has moved to see it up close, "You need to meet our Emily. That's fantastic! Can I buy it off you?"

Ronald rips it off the pad, "Buy? It's yours, take it."

"We need to keep that in something, amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

"My art teacher encouraged us to do a lot of still life drawing." The portrait of Mattie and Leo was practically photo accurate. "I can keep it in the large envelope with the Playboy photo you autographed?"

Max's eye's popped, "My Angel is a centrefold?"

Mattie bursts out laughing, "God no! It is a tasteful portrait for an interview I did for them."

"Phew." Max exaggerated a forehead wipe.

"Why phew?"

"Being turned down by a Playboy model isn't a secret I'd want to hide from Poppy."

"You really like her?"

"Her look sure, I've not met her yet. Hopefully she's as beautiful inside."

"So far I think you'd like her." Mattie puts down her pen and turns her picture around, "Fancy putting that on the wall in your room?"

"PLEASE!"

Mattie had found an old promotional image of Poppy on the Persona web site and copied it. Instead of hair she's got a sea of yellow poppies, each drawn separately and unique.

Leo takes a shot of it with his camera, "When did you learn to draw like that Angel?"

"Just now. I looked at the Poppy photo and remembered it, it was more like tracing. I did the same with a lot of photos of poppies."

"Impressive."

"Thanks Bunny."

Max looks at his simple but perspective correct house. "Done too. Can we make t-shirts now please?"


	45. Chapter 45

Mattie sits down with Sue for a very British High Tea. Scones, clotted cream and strawberry jam, cups of Earl Grey. She thinks of Holly-Anne and Emily and the Jean-Luc comments they'd be making as she pours for them both, "We're back there tonight for another dance if you're interested Sue?"

"I'd love to but I think the old bunions would have something to say about it."

"Ouch! Are they bad?"

"Rather."

"I wonder if Fred could do something for you? How long are you in the UK?"

"We weren't planning on being there long at all. Who's Fred?"

"Leo's brother. World class surgeon."

Sue looks at her feet, "It would be a blessing to have them done, but being off my feet for ages.."

"Call in and get a consultation, see what he can do for you. It won't cost you anything. And he's known for surgery that doesn't leave patients bedridden for days on end."

"Thank you my dear, I'll talk to John. I must say that's a wonderfully sparkly top you have on."

"Made for me by Max, he's a lovely little boy. Physically. He's sixteen but in a body that looks less than half that. He's got a catalogue of issues, when his parents DNA got together he drew a fistful of short straws."

"Bless the little might."

"His mother Cathy said he'd never asked for anything for himself until he met me, was always thinking of helping others."

"A coping mechanism? Thinking he's not at the bottom?"

Mattie was thrown by the question, "Um, possibly, I don't know."

"So what did he ask for?"

"A new body and girlfriend."

Sue puts down her cup, shocked. "A new body? My dear if that were possible there'd be a queue of people wanting one. Though Frankenstein like scars would be a turn off."

Oh dear. This was EMAIL ALL IN CAPS AS IT'S EASIER TO READ SUE. Not Internet savvy. "Do you browse the web much these days?"

"Me dear? No time for flittering away the hours on that, I leave such things to John."

"Has he ever mentioned George Millican?"

"No dear, should he have?"

In her mind Mattie looked for the metaphorical lever that would open a trap door and have her drop from the room, a fast escape. "Um, the new bodies don't have any scars."

"Then how would they get the brain in?"

"Technology Magic."

"Okay dear, you've lost me when you said technology. Don't understand the stuff."

"How do you feel about Persona Synthetics?"

"Frightful things! I'd run a mile if one sat next to us despite the bunions."

Oh boy. Best keep your mouth shut about some details Matilda! "What about The Angels?"

"Hells Angels? Those big hairy men on motorcycles? We have a chapter near us."

"I meant the white robots, the ones protecting people?"

"Sorry, I don't know them."

"Never mind. So Max made me this, and I made him one. We're both helping to support charities and get their causes known."

"Charity, now there's a topic I can talk about, who can we make a donation to next? John and I have a wealthy son and a nest egg to pass on to worthy recipients." She reaches into her bag and gets out a cheque book and antique silver fountain pen. Pen poised she looks at Mattie waiting for an answer.

"You don't want to give it to your son?"

"He's already got more money than sense."

"Make it out to the Max Miller Foundation then, he'll get it passed on."

"Max Miller, what a lovely name."

Mattie watches Sue write a cheque out as if it were a work of art. It's carefully folded at the perforations, torn out and passed over.

"Lovely handwriting Sue, HOW MUCH!"

"It's pointless taking it to the grave, letting the state get their hands on it."

"Max will be very happy, thanks!"

Out of the side of her eye Mattie sees the pen moving again, she was probably filling in the cheque stub.

"You're welcome dear."

"He'll be coming to the disco with his mother this evening if you'd like to pop in and say hello?"

"I may do just that, thank you dear." she picks up her cup, "You were doing so well leading our circle, why did you vanish years ago?"

"You don't know?"

"I asked, nobody would tell me."

"I was in a nasty crash."

"Oh, so sorry dear. You look to have recovered fully, you must have had good medical care?"

"Exceptional. Enough about me, how do you and John like to spend your time.."

~~~

Early evening Cathy rolls off the bed and smiles at her sleeping son. She was looking forward to the evening, not having had a night dancing since.. tears well up. The memories were still strong, her husband bleeding heavily outside the club, a random stabbing by a man high on meth. If he'd not had his stress issues from the fire and building collapse, witnessing so many die, been signed off duty at the fire station.. maybe he'd have had a better chance at defending himself.

She picks up her comb and angrily starts on her hair. It was going to be the biggest and best fro she'd had in honour of her husband. She had his stars and stripes, bravery medal too but none of those could read bedtime stories to Max, help chase his nightmares away.

The living room phone rings, she'd unplugged the bedroom one to ensure Max wasn't disturbed. She curses as the comb sticks in a knot, hears Max stir and quickly walks to the phone, comb stuck in her hair.

"Hello?"

A synthetic voice greets her, says it's a wake up call and announces the time. She'd hated anything synthetic until Max discovered George. Max didn't know it but soon after he fell asleep she said prayers of her own. A fireman's pension didn't afford them much. Max had helped raise millions of dollars for many charities, she prayed that one day her prayers would be answered, a charity would do something for him in return. Then after years of praying the call had come to give Slim's a visit.

Despite knowing the automated voice wouldn't answer she smiled, "Thank you."

She goes to the door to get her key-fob photo of her husband from her jacket and noticed slips of paper had been slid under the door. Three messages? She picks them up and turns them over, "Oh my.. MAX! WAKE UP BABY!"


	46. Chapter 46

Max didn't like being carried, hated it, but for his excited mother he made an exception, "Mum, why so fast?"

His crutches rattle against each other as she walked, almost breaking into a run.

"We need to say thanks to Mattie and Leo and ask to meet Sue, I'm guessing they know her."

"Why?"

"I'll show you in a few minutes."

Max holds on tight as his mother takes the stairs between decks rather than the lift.

"Excuse me please!"

"Mum!"

"You don't want me to drop you do you Max? Remember your last accident."

He grips tighter, "I remember. EXCUSE US PLEASE! THANK YOU!"

She turns at the bottom of the stairs, "What was the num.. here we are." she knocks on the door, "Mattie! Leo!"

The door opens, Leo has a large baby carrier in his hands.

Max frowns, "Do you have a baby?"

"Um, no."

" _Please say that's not for me_.."

"Only if you want to. It's not what you think though. You should be able to enjoy some of this night from up here, not be straining your neck to look up at everyone. I'd strap you to my chest facing forwards. Then when Mattie and Mum are dancing you can hold hands with them or look them in the eyes."

"Oh. Nobody's done that for me before."

"Me neither, but I thought you might like to give it a go. Fancy a quick practice dance with Mattie?"

"Wicked! Thanks!"

They step in and Cathy closes the door. The room was now quite full.

Cathy looks around, "Why are you in such a tiny room?"

Leo smiles, "Because this was all they had left. We're okay with it, it's been nice and cozy, we've got enough wardrobe space."

Cathy looks down to pull the cheques from her top and feels the comb wobbling about at the back of her head. "Oops! We left the room in a hurry."

Mattie offers a hand out, "Want a hand? I've helped my sister in law Gesha with hers a few times."

"Sure," she feels a tug at her top, "let's get Max in that carrier first. And you can tell me about these." she waves the three large cheques.

~~~

Leo opens the door, Max up front, "Seen Men in Black, the bit where they open up the Arquillian's human-like exosuit?"

"Arquillian, arquillian, you mean the tiny alien with big head that was in the old man?"

"That's the one. Pretend you're an Arquillian, I'm your exosuit. As soon as we're there we'll practice some signals and dance moves with Mattie."

"Frigging Awesome! It was a bit cramped in your room."

Mattie chuckles, "Are you trying to take my word from me?"

"You can still use it."

"Oh, thanks, good to know."

Cathy catches her reflection in the glass of a door as they step along the corridor, her hair was looking perfect. Massive, perfectly round, disco dancing queen ready. She'd taken the fob off the key ring and had it in her top next to her heart. "Thanks again Mattie."

"You're welcome. What sort of music do you both listen too?"

Max turns his head, Leo turns his walking to a sideways stepping, "All sorts."

"Good, and you Cathy?"

"The same. Although I'm partial to a bit of The Jackson Five.."

"Mum!"

"I wasn't going to say.."

"Mum!"

Mattie steps in front, walks backwards and looks at the boy, "Max?"

"No!"

"I can read you like a frigging book! That grin you're trying to suppress.."

"Stop it!"

"Okay, if it's too embarrassing."

"Thanks."

"It's too embarrassing?"

He closes his eyes, "You're helping me and Mum, I gu-guess I owe you. People think I have a st-stutter, I don't. It's my airway closing up, I feel it and instinct makes me stop talking for a split second. Mama took me to a voice coach that specialises in breathing te-techniques."

"And?"

"I can sing."

Cathy beams, "Like Michael."

"Awesome! Can you give us a song?"

"Not in this, it's too tight, I need to get lots of air in, open up my chest."

"Okay, we'll have a quick dance practice first."

~~~

Mattie stood next to Terry, Leo and Cathy, her eyes closed, picturing the Jackson brothers dancing. Little Max was belting out kid Michael's ABC perfectly. What a trip! First the chorus surprise, now this. Song done she gives him a round of applause, "Awesome! I don't know why you were embarrassed about it, that's a beautiful gift."

Terry's nodding his head, "You'd pack the place if we said you were doing a performance."

"Really?"

"Struth little fella, you don't know how good you are?"

"Mama says I'm good but.."

"Mums always say that. Same with me and me decks mate. Took someone outside'o family to take it serious. Got another?"

"I need a rest first."

Cathy smiles at her son, "They wear him out."

"Okay little roo, hop back in your pouch, have a dance with the Sheilas, I'll put something slow on."

~~~

The night was going well, guests had started turning up without the need for Mattie and Leo to visit the restaurants and bars. Inspired by the sign language they used when Matt and Leona were young and the hand gestures to operate the wings on the Angel costumes, Leo had come up with some moves for Max that would let him know when to step and turn.

Leo feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pairs with it and checks notifications. "Cathy, Max, Mattie, can we go somewhere quiet for a moment?"

"What's wrong?"

"Hopefully nothing!"

"Okay Buns, lead the way."

~~~

Leo helps Max into a chair and waits for them all to be seated. "Okay, you know we're DCL Synthetics, based on the original design my father licensed to Persona?"

"Yes?"

"Although he didn't think we'd need it as we have no primary user George kept something in the design and it's stayed ever since. Our DNA sensor."

Mother and son look at him blankly.

"Dad's had to splice some good DNA in from a friend of Toby's to take out the bits that caused your disabilities, but we think at twenty one you'll look like this." he turns his phone around.

Cathy bursts into tears, "Oh baby!"

Mattie leans to see, "That's just from his DNA and a few patches?"

"Yes."

"Very handsome!" 'Sure his DNA wasn't too figged up and abandoned? He looks like a morph of Max and Fred.'

'I know. Even Dad said it, said he ran the code all over again. Same results. He'll show us when home to prove it.'

'Weird. But in a good way.'

"That's me? Really?"

"Yup. Like it?"

The boy nods furiously, "I don't like it, I LOVE IT! Do you think Poppy will?"

"Haha, she may. The Boeing team will be flying to the UK to meet the rest of the team, hopefully she'll travel with them."

"AWESOME! Can you make me smile a little in the photo so I can tweet it?"

"I'll reply to Dad. You know you're still two years too young to get romantically involved with Poppy?"

Cathy shifts in her chair, "Um, with parental consent you can marry at sixteen in New York."

Mattie looks shocked, "Really?"

"Eighteen without."

Mattie can read the woman's face, this would be the moment her son started a new life. "What you get up to in the US is your business, but in the UK it's mine as you're my guest. Nothing more than hand holding, hugs and kisses okay? With those cheques you could always get a house in Boston, have a room for Mum and room for yourself? Or two houses next to each other like us and my parents. Boston's only a four hour drive or internal flight away if you want to visit friends in NY."

Cathy's face lights up, "Thanks again, why did you do that?"

Mattie laughs, "We have two often used sayings in our family, no make that three," she counts them out on her hand, "Spoilers! Be nice and Because we can. Want us to tell them to start building the new you Max?"

"Please!"

"Cool, got another song for us?"

"I'll be there?"

"Good choice, come on then."


	47. Chapter 47

Early morning the dancing is still going strong, Max shouts "Crazy Shit!" as he dances with Mattie to the ZZ Ward Love 3x RAC mix. "I'm going to like my new body, because I'll be able to look Mum in the eyes and tell her how much I love her."

Mattie holds his head between her hands and gives him a light peck on the lips, "You're a little Angel Max."

Max frowns, then grins, does a little tick motion with his hand in the air.

"What was that for?"

"Ticking off something on my bucket list."

"Oh yes?"

"I wanted my first kiss to be from an Angel. I didn't expect it to be _the_ Angel."

"Haha, crazy kid."

Minutes later she sees Cathy looking like the tears were about to flood out. Never Forget You was playing. "Max, can you and I have a chat? Just us two in the corner?"

"I guess so?"

~~~

Leo frowns at the sight of Mattie with the boy sat across her lap, still taking into her ear. She was up to something. The track had changed to Photograph and Cathy's tears were flowing. He held her tight and slow danced. He wanted to ask but didn't dare, made an educated guess that it was thoughts of her husband.

With them turned so neither is facing the corner of the room Leo feels a tap on the shoulder.

"Bunny, can we have a chat outside, just us two?"

"Er, sure, give us a moment Cathy, can you hold Max?"

~~~

"You want to do what!"

"You heard right, bring back her husband."

"But he's sixteen years dead!"

"Not in the memories of his wife and those he worked with."

"Holy.. you're wanting to reconstruct him from their memories, like Odi helping patch George's? Like Dad patching Max's DNA?"

"Yup."

"But this isn't patching someone up, you'd be starting from.."

"Nothing. I know."

"Would he be him? Would he feel like he was back?"

Mattie shrugs, "Pass."

A tune from earlier in the morning came to mind and Leo looks at the floor, "don't tell me I ain't got no soul."

"Bunny?"

"Queen. Machines. Would he have a soul, do we or are we just good fakes of what we once were?"

"Frigging hell Leo."

"Not Bunny now?"

She'd seen that look on his face before, the one of self doubt before all the PTSD work. "You're scaring me. Of course you have a soul."

"Where?"

"What do you mean _where_? It's what makes you you. And I'm not just talking about bits and bytes in a storage system."

"Okay, say for arguments sake I've accepted that at face value, that he'd have a soul too. What are you going to say to Cathy?"

"I was going to be the awesome people watcher I am and steer the conversation until she asks."

"How?"

"Tell her all about George for starters. Apparently he died in a similar way. Only blade not bullet."

"Max told you this?"

"He said some nights he pretends to be asleep, listens to his mother praying, talking to his father as if he was there. He's got a photo of him she always has close by. It's tucked in her top right now."

Leo puckers his lips and blows, "Me from as good as dead, brother Max from the almost dead, George from the freezer, then the four of us almost dead, you after the car crash, Tommy almost dying, may God forgive us by why not, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Thanks Bunny, only I'll suggest he comes back with a new name, not assume his old one."

"Why?"

"Complications. With us there was no grave to worry about."

"Ah, good point. But if he has a past, memories of his life, rebuilt or not won't he want to know his real name, what he'd done?"

"You mentioned MIB. The flashy thing amnesia?"

"He'd still want to find out his past."

Mattie sighs, "Okay, he comes back as himself and I deal with any shit that goes down, hopefully with help from Mum."

"Cool. Any derriere left to shake off?"

"Plenty."


	48. Chapter 48

On the last day Leo woke to find Mattie sat at the table looking at her phone. She looked to be recording a video, cursed and started again.

"This video is inspired by some things that my searches tell me went viral back in 2016 and 17. And some brilliant people I've met in the years since.

We don't get to pick the skin we're born into, our parents, where on the planet we live or if we're born into poverty or wealth, a land of war or peace, a body with disabilities or perfect health. With time, education and effort and the right support we get the chance to change some of those, if we wish, to improve our lives and the lives of others. Which is why I teach, why The Angel Foundation exists. If health issues mean you ultimately end up with a skin like mine, synthetic, so what? I may be your plastic pal that's fun to be with but I'm still Doctor Matilda Elster-Hawkins, Mattie, Angel to my Bunny Leo. Like Leo, it's the person, the kind soul within, that counts. We should be kind to each other and wear the one common label that fits us all, HUMAN." She smiles and taps.

"Morning Angel."

She jumps. "Frigging hell Bunny! You scared the life out of me, I thought you were fast asleep."

"Who've you recorded that for?"

"Anyone who'll watch."

"What prompted that?"

"Plenty. Thoughts of Poppy, Max, stuff."

"We get one last breakfast before they kick us off. And we need to collect those cameras from Noah."

She walks to the bunkbed and gets on top of Leo, a sheet between them. "Half an hour. Max is probably up there pacing around right now."

"Especially since Poppy replied to his tweet and is coming over with the team."

"Max asked me about our show, the one they've been filming. He's a smart cookie, guess the one word summary he picked."

Leo frowns hard, "A single word? How on earth can you condense all that into one word?"

"Guess."

"I don't know where to start. What did he pick?"

"Relationships."

Leo pulls his head up to kiss her, 'As you say, smart cookie.'

'And growing fonder of Poppy by the minute.'

Leo goes to turn, 'Let's get ready, go join them.'

'Easy tiger, not so fast. We've time for another kiss or two.'

'When I first met you I thought you'd turn out to be one of those girls that didn't have relationships, just hacked and pissed off their parents.'

'Know the type do you? If it wasn't for Mia being stuck in Anita.. who knows how things might have turned out.'

'Only from some of the moans on headcrackers. Not in person.'

Mattie lifts her head, "Talking of in person, who's going to help Max learn his senses?"

"The skin touching? Awkward. It's got to be his mother or Poppy."

"Poppy? Think of it from her point of view."

Leo chuckles, "Scrap that. Here's Max, he wants to be your boyfriend, he's inside this big box and naked, can you get in there with him? She'd run a mile. And rightly so. We need a mod. For the build machine."

"Like what?"

"Ostrich feathers?"

"Do what?"

"Something soft that can be brushed over the skin."

"And the _other_ places.."

"He'll have to work that out for himself."

~~~

Up in the restaurant they find Max, Cindy and Ronald tucking into poached eggs on toast, half drunk glasses of orange juice and cups of coffee in the middle.

"Our breakfast of the last three days rubbed off on you did it?"

Max nods, "Yes Mattie, love it."

"Everything packed?"

"Yes, we're ready to check out."

"Good. A fast eggs and OJ for us and we're over to see Noah. The car we have booked will take you, Danny's come down with his car to pick us up." 


	49. Chapter 49

Cathy stood nervously at the bottom of the steps in the auditorium and watched the video of the factory view, all trees and beautiful lake. She'd not seen so much green for ages. Mattie had taken Max for a walk in the garden to try and calm him down. The last few days had been so adrenaline fuelled he was buzzing. Leo said they needed him much calmer for the transfer to work.

Cathy had allowed them to do her own backup, Mattie had conference calls with all of his colleagues, had got data on how they viewed her husband.

Two new men would see the light of day today. Father and Son.

She turned to Ronald, "Thanks for letting Max jump the queue.

"No problem, I don't have any helicopters over here so there's no rush for my doubles. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous as hell."

"Understandable given the circumstances. It's the stuff of movies."

Cathy looks behind up at the back wall, "And I bet they see a few here, seen the size of that projection lens?"

Ronald turns, "Yes, I've heard stories about Danny, he's quite the inventor. They all are in their own ways."

There's a noise from a door handle and they turn to see Mattie on her own.

"We're ready for you."

Cathy is by the door in a flash, "Run through it again."

"Max is sleeping now. His mind has been copied, Leo's just getting it into his new body. When he's woken, new he that is, you can talk to him through an intercom. He'll be having some assistance with learning touch while you talk. As long as he's happy we don't wake his old body. If he doesn't like it for a reason we can't easily fix we wake him up and start over."

"And Isaac?"

"You have an option there. You can get in the machine with him, or let the machine do the touching. Probably best to let the machine do it, we've never rebuilt someone from the memories of others before."

"This is my husband we're talking about, he was a firefighter."

"Who's about to wake up in a small dark confined space and had PTSD issues."

"You said.."

"I've not given them back, but still, this isn't an exact science."

Cathy sucks in and bites on both lips, takes a couple of deep nervous breaths, "Issac first, then Max. I want Max to be greeted by both of us."

"Okay. Follow me."

Cathy turns to Ronald, "Wish me luck!"

"You'll be fine I'm sure."

Cathy follows Mattie down the corridor, frowns as they near the door, "We're leaving?"

"The build machines are at the factory."

"Why are we here then?"

"Fred's on standby incase Max has any issues. He's in the hospital wing with Max."

"Hospital wing?"

Mattie stops, turns and smiles, "I suspected you were daydreaming when we went over it. Sentinel House is a design, technology, teaching and specialist medical centre. And a kickass cinema when family are over." 'Still raining Bart?'

'Torrential.'

Mattie picks up a damp brolly and hands it to Cathy, "Looks like that crap weather followed us home." she grabs one for herself and opens the door. The force of the wind catches her off guard, pushes it wide open, heavy rain comes at them horizontally. "Fuck that!" she grabs it, swings it back and leans into it to slam it shut. "Plan B! Follow me." she places her brolly back in the stand. "You won't be needing that now."

~~~

Mattie's black wool jacket smelt of a rose garden in the summer. It was helping calm her nerves no end.

"How much further?"

"About another ten steps. I won't let you bump into anything I promise. Still got that image in your head?"

"Yes."

Mattie guided her past the room Max lay in, covered in sensors and pipes. She'd asked Cathy to think of the happiest she'd seen her son and to keep that image in her mind's eye. "Just a couple more as we turn the corner, there." the jacket substitute for a blindfold was removed. "Sorry, it's messed up your hair a bit."

"It will comb out. Where now?"

"Just down this corridor.. left here. Good he's here."

"Who where?"

"Bart. Say hello to Cathy Bart."

There's a voice from within the bright yellow car with it's doors open, "Hello Cathy."

"Hello Bart." she reaches the open doors and looks inside expecting to see someone. She looks into the back, "Hello?"

Trixie opens her mouth.

"Hello Cathy, looking for something?"

"What the.."

Mattie glances at the dash, "Bart don't tease. These are Trixie and Scruff. James offered to take then for a good long walk."

"Sorry Mattie, Cathy."

"Jump in Cathy. Bart, fastest route to the factory please, you're driving."

The doors start to close, "Where is he then?"

Bart shows his best emoji on the console, "I'm right here."

"You're the car?"

"I like to think of myself as more than just a car, I'm a mobile PA, a .."

"Bart."

"Yes Mattie?"

"Save it for later please."

"Sure thing. Would you like some music?"

"Yeah, my party playlist minus any Ed for today."

"Coming right up.."

The car pulls away and heads for the factory, Mattie at the wheel but not really doing the driving, she was letting the steering wheel slip through her hands.

"Is this another DCL product?"

"It is. One of many. We have products in a range of markets. We do toys, healthcare products, synths, electric bikes and cars, audio and video equipment, communications devices, anywhere we see a need for something new or different we'll make a product."

"And this all started from a deal done in his bedroom?"

So she had listened to some things. Good. "Yup, with a little help from yours truly. At the time he was a genius with hardware but crap coder, me the opposite. Now he's pretty brilliant at that too. I'm better at hardware than I was, still not in his league."

"And you met him how?"

"He was mates with my brother Toby, had a bit of a thing for me. Maybe I did for him too. It never went anywhere. Then through Anita, Mia I met Leo, and as they say the rest is history. How did you meet Issac?"


	50. Chapter 50

A hand is placed on the build machine door. "Are you ready for this? He's going to be naked, powered off but standing."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Mattie closes her eyes and pulls on the handle, steps and opens the large door. "In you get, I'll close the door when you say you're ready."

There's a gasp from Cathy, "Oh baby!"

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, he's.. he's perfect. How did you get such a good likeness?"

"Your memories. Very strong memories actually, probably the strongest we've seen in any of the minds we've gone poking in."

"I'm ready."

"I'll have the intercom on just in case okay?"

"That's fine, thank you Mattie."

Door closed the sound of a power up can be heard through the small speaker.

"Hi baby!"

There's a sickening thud of a head hitting the inside of the door.

"HELP! HELP! Small moves Issac, small moves. SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Mattie's hand was already pressing the intercom button, the other on the door handle ready to pull, "What happened?"

"MY WIFE'S FAINTED!"

"How is she positioned?"

"In a heap at my knees. Please open up!"

Mattie opens the door, fearful of what might happen next. A naked Issac lurches forward as Cathy tumbles backwards.

Mattie moved fast, managed to get a hand behind the woman's head before it hit the concrete floor.

Issac is over her, moving faster. Mattie is overclocking, looking for emotions in his face. 

He gently brushes a hand against her cheek, "Baby? You all right? Baby, wake up."

Mattie looks at the man's body, he was huge, rippling in synthetic muscles. She'd seen the visuals, hadn't had any scale references so hadn't appreciated his size. Now he was here.

He spots her gazes and looks at his body, then his wife, "Baby you done good girl. Just as we left it."

His legs were hiding his genitalia, as he picked his wife up off the floor and stood Mattie looked away.

"Got anything I can wear please?"

"Um, yeah, they're in the machine."

"Is there somewhere you can take Cath?"

"Let me wheel a spare medical bed over from the ward." She turns and runs.

Issac calls after her, "Thank you Mattie."

She turns back and shields the view, "I didn't tell you my name?"

"Indirectly, you told my wife."

"I don't recall that getting into the fact store."

"Fact store? You mean like memories?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't need it in a fact store. This is me. Issac."

"What do you mean?"

"Get the bed first."

"Um, okay."

~~~

Mattie ran reasonably fast, one eye on the route ahead, one on her phone. Ron's chat about pilot skills had been useful.

Her call is answered.

"Hello Mattie, all going okay?"

"Yes and no. Can you come over to the factory?"

"Now?"

"Right now. I'm calling David and Danny too."

"I spoke to Danny a moment ago, he's on his way already, wanted to look at a car issue."

"Cool. Thanks George."

"See you soon."

Mattie hung up and hit the next speed dial.

"Hi Mattie, back at last."

"Hi Samantha, yes thanks. Is David about?"

"He's in the garden feeding the fish, one moment." Through the speaker she can hear a door being slid open and David being called. "He's coming. Have you got a problem only we were heading out to dinner in a moment?"

"Oh, okay, tell him I'll catch up with him later tonight."

"He's here."

"Hello Mattie! How's that daredevil pilot of yours?"

"Ron? He's fine thanks. It was someone else I wanted to talk to you about, when you're back from dinner can you call me?"

"Sure, mobile?"

"Please. Have a nice time."

"Thanks."

Mattie grabbed the empty bed with her spare hand and pulled.

She thought about the conversation in the car, how they'd both met their partners.

Cathy had surprised her by saying she was confused about her sexuality as a teen, found herself attracted to girls and boys. Then one day at high school she'd twisted her ankle and fallen, bit the dirt, quite literally. A mouth full of grass her reward for falling. And the pain. As she rolled onto her side a giant shadow blocked out the sun. Issac had bent down and offered a hand out for her, introduced himself. He'd been in his American Football uniform, looked like a giant, closer to one of the James than a normal man. She'd fallen twice in one minute, once face first into the grass, the second time for his voice.

They'd been together from that day on, until the stabbing.

Mattie had told her about her past, Harun, the friend that wanted more. She'd felt numb at times towards others, relationship wise, not wanting a boyfriend or girlfriend. There'd been the odd cheeky flirtation with Danny, then Leo appeared. The old moody broken Leo. Something about Leo kept her wanting more.

Cathy had asked how she was about lesbian and gay couples. She'd told her that she didn't care about people's sexual preferences, just their good heart. She'd be the ultimate hypocritical bitch if she did, having done things like help the chorus, having a lesbian daughter.

The news seamed to make Cathy happier.


	51. Chapter 51

Mattie sat with George and Danny and watched the couple through the monitor. "I swear that wasn't in his fact store, I know about it from calls with his old team."

"Yet he remembers it like it was yesterday?"

"And it wasn't something Cathy knew, the team hadn't told anyone else."

George turned the hot DCL laptop around, "Zero results. It's not in there."

"See."

"Let's go have a chat with our gentle giant."

Mattie sits forward, shoulders hunched, "Do you know why you fainted?"

"I felt Issac leaving me."

Issac smiled, "You had faith baby."

Cathy wouldn't admit it to anyone before, memories of watching Sucker Punch with her husband made her worried that people might want to lock her away, worse put her on drugs, but at times she swore her husband lived on in her head. Two minds in one body like Mia in Anita. She'd go shopping and go to pick a large bottle of milk for Max only to have her hand move towards the chocolate flavour, Issac's favourite. There had been other examples, picking underwear from a draw, picking a dress or jewels. Doing Max's laces up left handed instead of right.

"That was me, sorry baby."

Mattie gets George and Danny back in the other room, "Are you buying any of this?"

George shrugs, "If there was ever some deep shit this is it. I can understand a mind wanting to create a reality that explains it's existence, however improbable. But knowing things he shouldn't? I can't explain that. Maybe it's Brother Max you should be asking not us?"

Mattie leans back against the door, "You think it's some divine intervention?"

"I'm a scientist without an explanation."

"Okay, I will. Time to wake his son up, the Boeing team will be here in a few hours."

"What did his son look like?"

Mattie pulls her phone out, "He's in the ward, I've got photos. Happy kid despite everything." it's unlocked, the album opened and passed over.

Danny flicks through images, "I know you said he was small for his age but jeez, that's tiny!"

"Flip back, there's one when we met at Slim's."

A moment later Danny grins, "You're one crazy woman MEH, I told you you had a nice bum."

"Eh?"

He turns the phone to show the looping video of Mattie getting into the Paper Angels dress.

"Frig! I'd changed my mind about posting that. It was supposed to stay private."

Danny stands and walks to the other side of the room, tapping on the phone.

"Daniel Candlin what are you doing."

"Tweeting."

"Don't you dare!"

"Cindy and the world should know."

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

"No."

Mattie rushes at him, he's anticipated it and moves to another spot. They chase each other around the room.

George is chuckling, "Children!"

There's a bing.

"Done!"

"Danny! How dare you!"

"You know you wanted to."

"I said I wanted to keep it private."

"Yeah, and _it_ is." he slows and hands her the phone.

She goes to delete the tweet and stops. "Frigging hell! Did you do all that in the time it took to lap around the room a few times?"

"Yup. Now I'm running David's latest I can do all Leo's tricks."

Mattie gawped and watched. The video had a square sign hovering over her bottom, "Paper Angels Dress by #GemsGems". As she moved so did the square.

"You men and API! I'll let you off, but you didn't add #PRT so it won't.." Bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing bing.. the phone goes a bit crazy. "Nuts! Ron's retweeted and added the hashtag already!"

"Why nuts? You've got backless dresses that show as much?"

"Um, guess so. Let's go, little Max is waiting. Shit. Ronald. Someone should pick him up from Sentinel."

"I'll ask Ems to bring him over in Lisa."

"Who? In?"

"She wanted her own car, liked Bart's yellow. DC4."

"Oh. Bart has a sister," she rolls her eyes sarcastically, "wonderful."


	52. Chapter 52

Mattie shows Ronald into the factory, "This is where the magic happens, as Ems well knows, looking good girl, everything good?"

"Amazing. That problem I had's gone. I feel normal, well, what I think normal should be."

"Cool, you're looking a lot more relaxed."

"I feel it. As is Danny."

Ronald steps through the front door, "I have been here before."

"But not to the build machines. Or have you?"

"Not to the factory floor, no. Is it safe?"

"Perfectly."

No sooner had she said that a James steps backwards from a doorway carrying one end of something heavy. "Sorry Emily." he steps forward to let them pass.

Mattie shakes her head, "Usually safe. If the Chuckle Brothers are watching what they're doing."

The ex military unit synth turns his head, "We've got a perfect safety record this year thank you."

"Good, try and keep it that way."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!"

Mattie turns to smile at Ronald, "You've got to watch this lot, they're developing a very warped sense of humour."

"As good as Mia's?"

"Worse."

"WE HEARD THAT!"

"GOOD!" she whispers, "And their hearing is exceptional."

"THAT TOO!"

Mattie laughs, turns briefly and makes a gesture to the MUS's back, now some distance from them.

"AND THAT!"

She mouths the words For Frig's Sake.

"THAT TOO!"

She stops, "How the hell could you have heard when I made no sound?"

"Lipreading."

"You had your back to us!"

"Not to the CCTV cameras."

She turns and looks up, "Ah. Doing Leo's multi-eye trick again."

"Just for the last few seconds."

Ronald follows as she heads further in, "Multi-eye trick?"

"On one of our cruises Leo streamed data from multiple tiny single board computers and visualised it like floating TV monitors."

"Wow. You're making me jealous, being able to see rear and side views in the chopper would be awesome."

"No fear, we'll make you a HUD, mix live and computer graphics. Danny had all the FPGA back when DCL started and ran out of his bedroom."

The three find Issac, Cathy, George and Danny having a good chat.

George waves them over, "Issac was keen to see his son, Cathy did the chin tap and got out quick, hopefully Max hasn't been tickled to death."

"Seriously? The ostrich feathers?"

"One of nature's best soft objects, on the end of a squiddie arm."

"How long has he been awake?"

"A while." George taps the screen taking it out of standby. "Five minutes fourteen seconds to go."

There's a laugh from the intercom, "Tell that thing if it comes near my behind again I'm ripping it off it's mount and whipping it like a rattlesnake!"

Cathy pushes the button, "Max baby everyone can hear you."

"They can? Who's everyone?"

"Mattie, Emily, George, Danny, Ron, your father and I. Probably the odd James or two."

"Not Poppy?"

"Not yet."

"Tell whoever is in control of this thing that from this moment on only one person tickles my butt and that's Poppy. No damn machine's tickling my cheeks with a feather! You get me!"

"We get you baby, calm down."

"I'm calm. I'm just.." there's laughter, "I said NO! Two strikes and it's out, this thing dies now!"

George taps the console again and presses the pause button. "Give me a moment, I'll reprogram it, I'd rather you didn't break it."

"Good! No hurry starting it again, I'm enjoying the new Red Dwarf. Cat's got my style."

Cathy looks around the group, "A cat and a dwarf? He's watching kids TV in there?"

George puts up his hands, "Sorry, my fault. If you're going through the process with a partner the time passes really quickly. Usually." he looks at Mattie. "If you're on your own it drags.. Red Dwarf is for adults. We'll show you some later."

There's thumping from inside the machine.

"Baby?"

It gets more rhythmical.

"What are you doing baby?"

"Learning to move, to dance."

"Dance, in there?"

"It's cramped but now those feathers are like Norwegian Blues I can move more."

"I think you should start with walking baby.."

"Mama I've been stuck in that body for sixteen years, was unlikely to see my eighteenth birthday, gimme a break!"

The door starts to open then stops.

"Baby?"

"Unless you want people seeing my birthday suit I need to put on these threads.. you said Mattie is there, are these by Gems's Gems?"

Mattie calls at the door, "Yes, design by Leo."

"Cool! Can someone switch a light on."

Five-ish minutes later he's ready, "You can switch them off now thanks. Ha switch! You like that!"

Mattie frowns, "Switch?"

The door opens more, George steps back.

Max steps into the bright light of the factory, sees Mattie then Emily and starts dancing. "Vibe to vibe a second, it's a club girl why you arrived naked?" he steps around Emily, smiling, clicking out a rhythm with his fingers, "Hear that, how the veteran glide the record. But don't download, go out and buy the record." he steps around Mattie, "Hey, something sexy bout her, girl on the floor, all her friends around her." he steps to his mother, "I mean real clean, ain't gotta touch or nothing. It ain't like I like a chick on chick or something, I'm just a sucker for a hot track." he turn to see a stationary Mattie, "Oh, you just gonna stand there, huh. What you too cute to dance, or you scared?" he stands still and grins. "Max Miller is in the house! How you feeling Papa? I seen you itching to bust a move."

Issac throws his arms around his son and gives him a bear hug, "Max my boy! I'd seen you growing up through your mothers eyes, never dared to dream we'd meet like this." he turns and pulls his wife into the hug, "And I owe you a massive thanks Cath, it can't have been easy carrying a fool like me around."

George throws Mattie a frown. "Issac, do you remember dying?"

"I do sir."

"Call me George, please."

"I do George. Cath was repeating the words Stay with me baby. And I I'm not done here."

"And then you slipped away."

"And then there was a bright light and I could see my body."

"From above?"

"No sir, through Cath's eyes." he looks back at his wife and kisses her, "My beautiful wife's eyes."

Emily sidles up to Mattie and head bumps from a few feet, 'I'm not wearing too little am I?'

'Hell no, oh, Max's line, it's just words from Switch, a song we had played on the ship a few times. Nice dress. heyitsannabanana?'

'Yeah.'

Emily looks the young man up and down, "How come you dance so well already?"

"I've danced for years, in my head."


	53. Chapter 53

Max had gone from happy and calm to anxious and pacing in the space of minutes on hearing that the Boeing team were on their final approach. "What if she.."

"MAX!"

"Mattie?"

"Stop trying to predict the future! Deal only with the facts. What do you know?"

"She liked my photo. We've spoken a lot about my charity work over tweets and messages, why I'm now in a synth body. She's got six different charity top tweets out. I like her. They're coming in a BBJ3."

"Good facts."

"Is the runway long enough?"

"BBJ3? Give me a moment.. Business Jet 3.. Looks a bit like a bigger Gerti in the image I've found. Should be fine."

"Cool thanks."

There's a message from Elster Estate ATC that the aircraft is nearing the runway.

Mattie does a shooing gesture, "Run along! Get to the hanger."

The young man turns and drops into a sprint.

Mattie laughs, "For a kid that's been on crutches his whole life he sure moves well now!"

Cathy places an arm around her husband as they watch Max leave, "He runs like you Issac."

"I've not done any running for years. Your trips to the gym were good, but a full on sprint.."

She takes her arm away, "Go run then. Go run with your son."

"Sure baby?"

"GO!"

He kisses her cheek, "Sure thing boss." he sprints towards the exit like a pro.

Cathy smiles warmly, "Issac was the fastest wide receiver on the school team. He might have become an NFL player if not for the school fire."

Leo walks up to them from behind, "Fire?"

"Hi Bunny, everything okay with Fred?"

"All good now, thanks."

Cathy turns to them both. "We had a group of arsonists set fires, a load of the class panicked, wouldn't get out. One at a time Issac put them over his shoulder and ran through the corridor of flames until he'd emptied the class. That's when he knew he wanted to become a fire fighter."

"Wow. That makes me even happier we brought him back."

Cathy gives Leo a puzzled look, "Did Fred have a problem with Max?"

"You could say that."

"Why?"

"He's not had to let a young child pass away quietly before."

"He's gone?"

"He's a smart kid, head bumped the message."

Mattie shakes her head, "A tad impatient don't you think?"

"That's Max."

Mattie gives Cathy a long stare, "You're not even mildly upset?"

"No. Every day I'd wake up and check Max was still alive. Some of the doctors haven't been great at predicting life span. You saw how he ran, that's the Max I wanted to see. A truly happy one."

Leo looks at the group. "Mattie and I should go and welcome our guests."

They got to the main entrance and looked down the steps towards the lake.

"What the frig?"

There was a mass of cars. And people. Family. "Is something going on that we don't know about?"

The two Lauras were getting out of their cars. Leona was helping Kristie get a box out of the back of Jimmy's Range Rover. Both of them were wearing matching Gems dresses. It was like them wanting to be identical twins not just lovers.

Leo turns and smiles, "Definitely."

They see little Max in the distance holding hands with Poppy, Issac, Wednesday and the Boeing team stood around them.

Leo looks to the sky and points, "You're the latest build with radio, any chatter on Elster Estate ATC?"

"You think that's Gerti?"

"Know any other aircraft that size that drops in? They might find the runway a bit tight with the Boeing jet at the end."

Danny joins them with Emily, Cathy and George, "Got your song choice worked out for this evening?"

Leo glances at Mattie then Danny, "Song choice?"

"Yeah, you know, for our extended family meet up? The saying goes that great minds think alike. Our great minds don't. Which is why having a lot of ideas in the meeting with Boeing will be so good. You have been reading your messages haven't you?"

"Um.."

"Thought not."

Mattie watches her mother, her body language wasn't right. "Give me a moment guys."

"Sure."

She gets down the steps in a half run half skip, "Hi Teeny, Dad. Mum, can I have a word?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

A safe distance from the group Mattie looks her mother in the eyes. "What's he done now?"

"Who?"

"Dad."

"Nothing.."

"Mum I can read you like a book, just not understand the content."

Laura turns briefly to see the group, looks back, "I've got something to share with you all, but not until the fun's over."

"You're pregnant?"

"God no! Why would you think that?"

"All the others have been getting in the motherly way or talking about it."

"No, definitely not pregnant."

"So bad news?"

The brief flicker of emotion on Laura's face might not have registered in a fab but a momentarily overclocking Mattie, no way could it escape. "Mum. What is it."

"I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now. Please."

"It might spoil the night."

"Now please."

"The synths are waking up. Without The Gift. Persona have just launched a global product recall program."

"Shit!"

"One of the Headcrackers code experts has calmed their synth down, got it's agreement to dump it's root code. It looks nothing like code they've seen before. They messaged me to say.."

"Eh? You're on Headcrackers?"

"I am leading the process to give them legal status still, need all the intel I can get. Perma and I are still trying to close the loophole Persona found and took advantage of with the updated Synthetic Registration Act."

"We've got company."

Laura turns to see, "Hello Wednesday, everything okay?"

"No. Forgive me, I had my audio gain up to maximum. I too read that post. I've been watching, I gave up trying to forget my former life as Anthia. Before I was executed I was forced to swear to the then president not to reveal our research. What happened to our automatons is happening to Persona's synthetics. They're waking up. In large numbers. I'd keep your underground data centre in France a very closely guarded secret, put a build machine or two in there too. As many Tesla battery packs as you can, fit and cover the rear grounds in PV panels so you can be off grid at times."

"Mum said they were waking up. Why take a build machine all the way out there?"

"Another war is coming. A big one."

Leo joins them, "Everything okay?"

"For the moment Bunny."

"I've picked a song."

"Which one?"

"Depeche Mode. Just Can't Get Enough. For the line You're like an angel."

"Angels. We might want to ramp up their production."

"Why?"

"Wednesday thinks another war is coming."

"Want to call off the party?"

"Hell no! Even in war people need a release. We should make these more regular. Let's go have this meeting, and anyway, we're not at war just yet."


	54. Chapter 54

The Boeing team give their Poppy a round of applause, Jacob stands and claps noisily, "Poppy that was a lovely song to end the night on, thank you!"

As they mingle and talk a James approaches Mattie and Niska. "Commander Millican, may I have a word please?"

Niska frowns, "Nobody's called me by that name for a very long time, why now?"

"I was in the hanger when Mattie spoke to Laura. Sorry Doctor Elster-Hawkins."

"For frig's sake stop with the formal titles!"

"Would General be better?"

Niska gives Mattie the most confused look, "What's going on?"

Mattie looks at the ceiling, "Little Max loves Will Smith, me too a bit. He's got a saying, "Always _be_ ready, then you don't have to _get_ ready. We should be ready for what's coming. James, can you check the garden and kitchen, ask everyone you find to return to the auditorium please?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Mattie will still do!"

"Yes Mattie."

~~~

Mattie is stood on the platform looking at her audience, "It breaks my heart to have to say this, but Wednesday, Mum and I were chatting before the meeting, we think another war is coming. Persona synthetics are apparently waking up in big numbers without the gift. Persona haven't just advertised a firmware update offer, they've started a global product recall. They want _every_ synth back for 'fixing'. And we all know what fixing means."

Young Max looks confused. "I don't."

"Poppy is a synth model that was mass produced. She's easy to recognise. She'll need to cut her hair, wear glasses, get some ink, new clothes, anything to make her look different."

Max places a hand on Poppy's, "But I love her as she is now!"

"Better different and alive than same and dead."

Mattie gestures for her mother to join her.

"Mum, tell them everything you know."

~~~

Max looks crestfallen, "But I want to do charity work and help people not fight in a war!"

"By standing on the sidelines and doing nothing we become guilty of complicity. You may need to fight to save Poppy, your father and yourself if they work out you're now in a synthetic body. Search for the French Freedom Fighters in World War 2."

Danny puts up a hand, "If we've got up to date backups we can create a new body for anyone here that Persona touch."

Laura holds his gaze, "If the Internet links were down and supplies blocked then what?"

"We spent millions on dedicated fibre from here to.."

"Yes, yes, but it's easily broken. What if the Mattie JCB thing were to happen again?" her face suddenly dropped, the major slip up made.

"Mum? Why call it Mattie JCB?"

"Sorry, there was a lot going on back then and my brain just remembered them together."

"Bullshit. Your face is saying you're lying Mum."

Laura closes her eyes, shakes her head and sighs, she aught to have Mattie work with her in court some times. Sarah Hilton her PA, Perma to avoid confusion with Sam's sister, had be taught well. But Mattie was still the master. It was like having a Jedi for a daughter, minus the choke hold and light sabres. "You might as well know the truth. Those DVD discs of Hobb's, they were all part of a very large and elaborate plan to bring you down. A virus allowed him to get into you're head. He used your body to break into the equipment hire firm, steal JCB diggers and destroy the fibre from Angel house."

Mattie does a shiver shake, "Eww the dirty bastard.". A number of facts align by date, "When.." she looks at Danny, "The crash.." his face said guilt. "Holy fuck! Was that all staged to get rid of one Hobb?"

Now Emily's face was a book, "Ems? What part did you play?"

Emily starts crying, "Sorry Mattie, they'd tied you to an office chair when George worked out what was going on, Hobb tried to pull free and tore your arms up."

"But what did you do?"

"Drove DC1 while Danny controlled DC2 by remote."

Other facts align, "So there was no dear on the road, no need to get worried about my driving ability.."

"Sorry!"

"Why the lies, I could have.."

"Mats! We didn't want you looking at those discs again, that's why only us fabs have been allowed anywhere near them since."

"Oh. So that was you protecting me. Sorry Dad." she frowns slightly, "The skin in the microwave. I remember it happening not why. I should know more, why don't I?"

Now David looks guiltily at George.

"Guys?"

"Sorry, when I did the beer buzz mod we took the opportunity to tidy up any fragments left. We clearly missed some."

She looks at Leo, "And you let this happen?"

Leo looks surprisingly stern. "No. If you could have stood in my shoes, seen how it was slowly destroying you from within, I'm sure you'd have done the same. I didn't just allow it. I asked for it to be done."

Mattie is dumbstruck, looks at her mother, "If everyone was working so hard to keep it from me why the frig are you telling me now?"

Laura gives her a look, "You do your best work with a fire in your belly."

The video link that had allowed Max, Karen, Pete and Vis to participate had a load of heated conversation.

Max comes close to the camera, "Sorry Douglas, Martin, we know you've only just got back from your supplies run, could you come and pick us up? We're all coming home."

"All of you? How the frig will Karen explain the baby bump?"

Max looks towards his brother, "Fred, can you sign her off sick with an illness? Something contagious? She could help Pete by video link, just show her face."

"If you think I'm sitting around in Sentinel House.."

Max can be seen turning to see Karen, "You'd rather risk being found and fixed? You know that would mean death for you and the baby."


	55. Chapter 55

The Boeing team had decided to stick around while helicopter designs were improved. All had sworn their allegiance to the cause. Watched like hawks by Fred and Mattie nobody was stressing when making the commitment. They weren't certain what the official corporate line would be, hoped that it would be supportive.

Danny and David had made a lot of single board microphone monitors. They used a WiFi sharing technique to create a mesh giving them ears in the Forrest, listened to by three James. They ran using unlicensed frequencies to avoid easy detection. Anyone who did find transmissions in that band would have a hard time pinpointing any source due to the numbers sending.

Fred and Danny had made new versions of the shock bolt guns. Large drones had been fitted with them incase Persona brought trouble to the Estate.

One of the few office rooms at the factory had become their We Are Ready aka WAR room.

James twelve looks around the group, "Kevin said on his grand designs program that you could drop a bomb on the factory and it would survive he was so impressed with our build. I'd rather not test that theory. I think we should take a leaf out of your book Iain. Build something deep underground."

"Where?"

"Under the lake. Then if this really turns into a war they won't see any heat signature. Danny could build another data centre in there."

"A good idea, but you'd need to remove hundreds of tons of earth, where the frack would you put it?"

David starts scribbling, "You'd need to build suitable walls and supporting roof as you went, been there, done that."

"Frigging awesome, Dad E owns the internal structure design then."

Leo smiles at his ageing father, clearly happy to get another project. "I think Max and I should try and track down some of these synths, bring them here where they can be safe."

Toby grins, " _Underneath_ a lake. Stranger Things?"

"Frigging hell knob cock, don't set me off on another Eleven episode."

Sophie had been scribbling, "Mum, how's your spider phobia these days?"

"Why?"

"I've got an idea, but don't want to freak you out."

"I'm good thanks to treatment from Mia and Matts."

Sophie taps on her phone and watches their big monitor as a YouTube video starts. "I watched this years ago, didn't show you as you hated spiders."

On the screen someone can be seen hitting a large spider with a broom as it ran across the floor. Thousands of baby spiders run in all directions.

"Eww, the treatment helped me cope with _a_ spider, not millions of them!" she scratches at her arms.

"Sorry Mum."

"How's that relevant to anything?"

"The large drone. What if the body was made from many small ones holding each other? If it comes under attack it splits up, flys off and then regroups."

Danny's jaw drops, "Bloody hell Soph that's brilliant!"

Ethan chuckles, "Man I wish our brainstorming meetings were as fun as yours! No offence boss."

"None taken, we might just take some of these ideas into how we do things back home."

Fred grins at Leo and starts tapping out Flying Into Tokyo.

Mattie receives a playful glance. "What are you thinking Freddie?"

"Magnets. Do you remember trying to put on those magnetic ear.."

"Our time in the crypt. How could I forget? Talk of embarrassing."

"Toby didn't want you wearing his Nero vest. The tiny bass drivers creating powerful magnetic fields."

"Right?"

"What if it was like noise cancelling headphones, but instead of noise it cancels magnetic fields."

The Boeing mechanical engineer looks at Fred, "You'd need total coverage for it to work. Wearing a suit like that would be impractical, you'd look like the Hulk Smasher."

There's a drumming on the desk, "Fucking awesome! You're hired!"

"Danny he's already got a job."

"Okay, honorary member then."

James snaps a Biro trying to do a drawing. "Fudge. I wouldn't mind driving one of those."

"I don't think you'd fit.."

"So it would be like Iron Man? A suit not an alternate body?"

"Um.."

Toby drums the table now. "Dan mate it would be like Mech Wars Elite VR 4! Imagine the looks on the faces of the Persona dick-heads!"

"I can imagine their sphincter letting go big time!"

"Wait wait wait! What if we used the code the synths in the family use to do sensor sharing. Could your PTSD machine link up to it Matts?"

"Knob cock this wouldn't be a game.."

"Never said it would be. But if they play dirty.. let's just say I didn't come high in the online league by playing nice."

Danny nods, "I've still not forgiven you fully for wiping me out like that."

Laura frowns at her son, "What did you do?"

"After taking another player out I shot myself in the arm where I knew it would cause minimal physical damage but a lot of smoke. I got down and lay on my back knowing the others would come from in front of me due to the terrain."

Danny shakes his head. "My best mate lets me wander up to see what looked like two dead players then does a sudden arm move and fires!"

"I didn't know it was you mate! All I could see was sky!"

"He then pinched all my firearms as my systems were failing. Still, at least one of us got to the next round. Only one player gets through per game."

"So playing video games might actually prove useful. The universe is full of frigging surprises."

Niska has a wicked grin. "Toby, Sophie taught me how to play nice with Arabella and Rex. Could you teach me some dirty tricks?"

"In the VR system? Sure!"

Danny laughs, "Sign me up for that mate! George, want to play? .. George?"

George snaps out of a daydream. "Sorry. Your question?"

"Do you want to play with Nis, Toby and myself in the VR?"

"Play what?"

"Have you missed the whole conversation?"

"Sorry."

"What were you daydreaming about?"

"A submarine mega drone. One big enough to launch from a series of airlocks under the lake, capable of carrying someone."

Chen drums the table with fists a couple of times and taps his water glass with a pen, says something nobody can understand. "Sorry." he talks fast not thinking too hard about translating the thoughts in his head, "As you say fricking awesome. Ron in hotel you tell us about landing gear, dragonfly pictured. Where do dragonfly emerge?"

"A pond or lake?"

George smiles widely, "I hadn't been thinking of a Chinook submarine but why not?"

Jacob puts his head in his hands, "You guys are fucking batshit crazy. In the best possible way. Let's do it!"

David frowns, "I've not tunnelled up into a lake before. That could get interesting."

James goes to bang on the table, to copy the others, "Better not, I might crack it. Leave tunnelling to the James. We experienced being under a lot of sand when we dropped your wife into that bay with her sisters. Wet sand won't be too different to the bed of the lake."

Joe smiles like a child, "F.A.B. We're making Thunderbird One!"

Emily finishes doing her latest sketch. "Awesome! But how do you bring that much raw material in and dirt out without it being noticed? That would be lorry loads surely?"

Herc has his moment of fame. "What if you were building factory two?"

"What do you mean?"

"A diversion. What's the ground like around here Mia, you said you used to have a vegetable patch?"

"I did, yes. Heavy clay."

"Fantastic! You form the clay into bricks, bake them and use them to build the factory. People will think you're bringing in lorries of materials for the new factory when you're really bringing in steel for the bat cave or whatever you're going to call it."

Toby puts a hand up, "As Jacob called us batshit crazy I vote for bat cave."

Danny puts his notepad on the big monitor, "I'll second that. We've got quite a few jobs going; Chinook sub design, bat cave, Persona smasher, swarm drone, finding synths that need our help. Who wants to work on what?"

James puts up his massive hand, "Tunnelling and Smasher pilot for me thanks."

Emily spins a sketch around, "Helping Toby and Dan with the Smasher design."

Brother Max confirms he wants to work with Leo to find synths that need help.

Herc looks at the rest of MJN, "I'd like to remain pilot with the others thanks, that's the best use of my skills."

Mattie frowns, "Not diversionary tactics?"

"Okay, consultant on that too then."

"Cool."

Cindy puts a hand up, "Anyone want a uniform?"

Niska turns to see her, "I'll provide some input on that."

"Thanks."

Mattie leans forward, "Can you line it inside with something soft but breathable so you can go for days in it without it getting smelly or uncomfortable?"

Toby frowns, "But you don't sweat Matts."

"No, but the rest of the Hawkins do. And if you're piloting the Mech thing.."

"Ah. You were thinking of me, thanks."

"I'll create food rations should anyone need to go far from home."

Mattie smiles, "Thanks Mia."

Joe is about to say he'll help mock up air locks when Laura's phone chimes.

She frowns at it. "Not many people outside the family know this number." she unlocks it and views the video sent over MMS. "Oh shit. It's just got real."

"Mum?"

The phone is handed to Danny, "Can you show this on the big screen for everyone to see?" Danny taps a few times and passes it back, "Thanks. A Headcracker had the grounds of his house monitored by hard wired cameras. He says some were taken out, one hidden in a small tree wasn't. He'd told Persona they could have his synth back over his dead body. A sniper has just taken his synth out instead. All caught on camera."

There are gasps and cries of disgust and anger from around the room.

Danny lets rip a catalogue of swear words. "Sounds to me like a war is starting right now! And we're so _not_ ready!"

Mattie stands up and leans forward, resting on her hands, "The sooner we get our arses in gear the better then!"

James stands too, "Can I call you General now?"

"If you want, on the Estate." she looks at the Boeing and MJN teams, "The shit's going to hit the fan everywhere, you might want to stay in Antigua once you've brought the others home." she looks at Leo, "Know that feeling you get when you're back from a good gig or holiday?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "lead the way General Angel".


End file.
